Dignité !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Dans la vie, tout est question de choix. On passe notre temps à en faire. Parfois on choisit la mauvaise voie et on croit que tout est fini, puis quelqu'un entre dans votre vie pour vous prouver le contraire. Smitchie  OS en 3 parties
1. Dignité partie01

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous (si tous il y aura). J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous poste ce petit OS, pour me faire pardonner de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps pour avoir la suite de mes deux fics. Aussi je dédie cet OS à à vous tous qui me lisez et me laissaient des reviews sur chacun de mes chapitres.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney, je ne touche pas un seul centimes en écrivant cette idée qui m'est venu en faisant du piano (ah je vous jure) et promis, je remets tout en place en partant.

**PS **: N'hésitez pas à aller lire la nouvelle story de **nouna **intuitulée "Ma nouvelle vie". Elle est juste géniale mais trop courte ^^

**Dignité **(première partie)

Le réveil sonna, dans la chambre plongée dans le noir, mais la silhouette endormie ne remua qu'à peine. Elle savait bien qu'il ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'elle appuierait sur le bouton, pourtant elle espéra qu'il cesserait bientôt de lui vriller les oreilles. Sa nuit ayant été courte, elle sortit son bras, de sous la couette et abattit sa main sur l'objet. Le bruit cessa enfin et elle soupira avant d'ouvrir un œil. Les chiffres rouges, lui indiquèrent qu'il était six heures trente du matin. Sans prendre la peine de pester contre ce réveil décidément trop matinal, elle consentit enfin à sortir de son lit, vêtue simplement d'un shorty. Elle était d'un naturel pudique mais elle savait que personne ne viendrait la déranger avant qu'elle n'arrive au lycée, aussi elle ne s'encombrait pas d'un haut de pyjama. Les cheveux dans tous les sens et les yeux au fond de son lit, elle se dirigea, à tâtons, jusqu'à sa chambre et entra sous la douche. Le jet brûlant la réveilla enfin et elle se lava énergiquement, voulant faire partir l'odeur d'alcool et de tabac de la veille. Une fois qu'elle se sentit propre, elle coupa l'eau et s'emmitoufla dans une serviette moelleuse. Se mettant face au miroir, elle passa son reflet en revu. Les boucles pailletées de ses cheveux châtain avaient disparu remplacé par une masse raide et ses yeux avaient retrouvés leur couleur chocolat naturel. Son maquillage était partit entièrement sous l'eau, elle n'avait que la peau légèrement fatiguée. « Un peu de crème hydratante va cacher ça, songea-t-elle. » Tout en hydratant sa peau, elle sourit. Elle était redevenue elle, pour cinq jours. « Au revoir Diamond, bonjour Mitchie, pensa-t-elle, bonne semaine à toi ma petite. »

Chaque lundi, c'était la même histoire. Elle devait quitter le déguisement mental qu'elle enfilait chaque vendredi soir, pour retrouver la jeune femme qu'elle était. Secouant la tête, elle tordit ses cheveux dans une serviette et les enroulant simplement dans une serviette éponge, elle rejoignit son dressing pour sélectionner un ensemble de lingerie blanche en coton, qu'elle enfila avant de mettre l'uniforme obligatoire de son lycée. Tout en se préparant, elle chercha à oublier complètement ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Ce qu'elle faisait de ses week-ends, ne regardait que Diamond, le personnage fictif qu'elle s'était crée un an auparavant, pour se protéger. Non que son travail ne soit dangereux simplement, être danseuse aux _7 Voiles_, n'était le genre de métier dont on se vantait d'exercer. Elle n'en avait pas honte pour autant. Etant mineur, son patron ne pouvait lui demander autre chose que ce qu'elle faisait déjà. Servir les consommations aux clients et danser d'une manière exotique devant eux. Cependant, elle savait qu'à ses dix-huit ans, elle devrait faire comme les autres. S'asseoir sur les genoux des clients, majoritairement masculins, les caresser et surtout accepter d'aller avec eux dans les salons privés. Or, elle ne voulait pas coucher avec des inconnus, pour vingt dollars par partenaire. Ni même pour plus. La jeune femme était habituée à danser, sa passion depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans, même habillée d'un bikini noir en dentelle, mais elle refusait d'aller plus loin. Certes, pour le moment, elle avait l'excuse d'être mineur mais dans deux semaines, ce ne serait plus le cas. « Il faudra bien que je fasse l'amour un jour, songea-t-elle, mais je refuse que ma première fois se passe dans les bras d'un homme qui ignore jusqu'à mon prénom. » Tout en petit-déjeunant, elle chercha, parmi ses amis, qui pourraient lui rendre ce service puis renonça. Elle ne se voyait pas demander une chose pareille à Paul ou Denis, sans leur donner de raison valable et elle leur mentait déjà assez comme ça. Pour ses amis et sa famille, elle travaillait de nuit dans une société de dépannage informatique. Et pour cause, qui pourrait seulement croire que la douce et timide Mitchie se transformait, trois nuits par semaine, en danseuse de charme ? La réponse lui vint naturellement, personne. Mentalement, elle se tourna donc vers les adultes avec qui elle travaillait mais renonça également. Non qu'elle devrait leur mentir, ils la voyaient, chaque week-end se déhancher devant des inconnus à l'œil lubrique, simplement elle était la plus jeune et tous la considéraient, en fonction de leur âge, comme sa sœur, ou sa fille. Elle savait qu'ils refuseraient tous, par principe. Quant aux clients, chaque nuit, dix lui demandaient, sans voir leur vœu se voie réaliser. Elle avait du succès, c'était indéniable, mais elle n'en tirait aucune gloire. Aucun de ces trentenaires bedonnants, ne l'aimaient pour ce qu'elle était, mais simplement parce que la danse lui avait apporté, en plus d'une grâce naturelle, une silhouette des plus agréable à regarder. Pour le moment, personne ne pouvait la toucher, mais bientôt, elle devrait dire oui. Seulement, pour le moment, elle était simplement une lycéenne lambda, qui devait aller en cours.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant son lycée, elle sourit. Ses amis étaient tous là, entrain de se raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait des deux jours et elle se mêla à la conversation tout en faisant la bise à chaque. Naturellement, on lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait et elle sourit.

« - Rien d'intéressant. J'ai passé le week-end chez ma grand-mère, dans un bled perdu où le progrès n'est pas encore arrivé. Les téléphones portables ne passent même pas et les cabines sont encore à pièces, se moqua-t-elle.

Elle se sentait, chaque fois, coupable de leur mentir, mais elle ne pouvait leur avouer qu'au contraire de ce qu'ils imaginaient, elle passait ses soirées à danser, presque nue, devant des hommes qui ne voyaient en elle, qu'une silhouette aux formes agréables. Formes qui lui permettaient d'avoir de généreux pourboires, qu'elle mettait sagement de côté. Mathilde soupira en l'entendant raconter son mensonge et acquiesça tragiquement au descriptif. Deux ans auparavant, elle était venue avec elle en vacances chez ses grands-parents et elle avait souffert du manque de confort. « Au moins, ses confirmations le rende plus crédible, songea-t-elle. » Elle sentit son moral chuter de plusieurs degrés au souvenir de la suite de sa vie. « Peu de temps après, maman faisait une chute mortelle dans le montagnes et papa sombrait dans l'alcool pour tenter d'oublier combien la femme qu'il aimait tant, était morte. » La sonnerie retentit, lui permettant de ne pas trop s'enfoncer dans ses pensées, guères reluisantes et elle suivit Elodie jusqu'à la salle de mathématique. Entrant, elle s'assit derrière son amie et sortit ses affaires. Le seul avantage qu'elle trouvait à travailler qu'entourée d'adulte qui avaient souvent plus de trente ans, était qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'aider dans une matière où elle peinait. Comme en mathématique, ou grâce à Satine, une danseuse latino fan du film Moulin rouge, elle avait plusieurs leçons d'avance. Souvent, son avance lui permettait de rêver mais depuis quelques jours, ça lui permettait de réfléchir à son problème le plus urgent. Comment perdre sa virginité dans les bras d'un garçon de son âge qui l'aimerait et la respecterait ? Elle n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Certes, elle aurait pu quitter ce travail qu'elle n'aimait simplement pas, la veille de sa majorité, mais elle avait besoin de cet argent, pour payer les factures. Son père avait perdu son travail presque deux ans auparavant mais lui avait caché durant six mois. Jusqu'au jour, où elle avait intercepté une lettre qui titrait « Dernier avis avant mise en demeure. » Au soir son père était rentré, ravi de sa journée et elle lui avait demandé pourquoi ils risquaient d'être expulsés, avant de lui monter la lettre. Il s'était énervé, hurlant que c'était une erreur, qu'il réglerait ça le lendemain à la première heure et lorsqu'elle avait sentit l'odeur d'alcool, elle n'avait pas insisté.

Le lendemain, elle avait téléphoné à leurs créanciers, puis au patron de son père. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait appris qu'il avait perdu son travail. Aussitôt, elle avait pris l'argent qu'elle mettait de côté depuis plusieurs mois pour l'université et avait payé les dettes les plus urgentes. Seulement, elle avait vite compris que son travail à temps partiel ne suffirait pas et elle avait postulé au _7 Voiles_. Le travail n'était pas agréable mais l'accumulation de ses deux salaires lui permettrait de maintenir leur niveau de vie. Doucement son père avait sombré dans l'alcool. A présent, il ne cachait même plus son penchant pour la boisson et buvait le peu qu'il touchait.

Ses amis avaient été consternés de voir qu'elle était obligée de travailler deux fois plus pour vivre, mais aucun ne l'avait jugés. Comme toujours, Mitchie faisait ses choix seuls et les assumaient complètement. Mais le jour où elle avait failli être renvoyée de son lycée parce que son père avait oublié de régler le semestre, ils s'étaient tous cotisés pour le lui payer. Elle avait grimacé bien sûr et pour lui donner bonne conscience, ils avaient acceptés qu'elle les rembourse intégralement. A présent, elle travaillait seize heures par semaine au _Jasmin_, un salon de thé agréable dirigeait par Rosa, une sexagénaire aimable et toujours chaleureuse. A la mort de sa mère, Mitchie avait trouvé en elle, un réconfort qui lui avait été vitale. Sa vie partait en lambeaux et son père ne s'occupait plus d'elle, mais Rosa avait toujours été présente. Elle travaillait pour elle depuis seulement deux mois quand sa mère était morte, mais venait chaque jour avec plaisir. Parfois pour servir les clients et tenir l'établissement, parfois simplement pour étudier au calme dans l'arrière boutique. Sa patronne était un ancien professeur de lettre qui avait quitté son travail à quarante ans, à la mort de son mari, policier, pour réaliser son rêve. Diriger un salon de thé où l'ambiance serait conviviale. A présent, elle lui permettait de faire ses devoirs entre deux clients et l'aidait souvent à avoir une bonne moyenne en anglais, où la brunette peinait. Souvent, la propriétaire de l'établissement l'avait trouvé endormie dans une table de l'arrière-boutique. Elle se refugiait souvent ici pour ne pas entendre son père rentrer ivre-mort, ni pour le voir s'effondrer comme une masse sur le canapé du salon. A ces yeux, il n'avait plus rien de l'homme fort et puissant qu'il avait été autrefois. Rosa ignorait les détails mais elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à cette jeune femme pour laquelle elle s'était prise d'affection. Elle voyait en elle, l'enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et se sentait triste de savoir qu'elle travaillait deux fois plus que ses camarades pour garder son niveau de vie. Un soir, où elle l'avait trouvé particulièrement fatiguée, la jeune femme lui avait avoué travailler tous ses week-end dans une entreprise de spectacle, afin de ne pas lui faire de concurrence, mais avait refusé d'en dire plus. Simplement le travail était éreintant, mais elle se sentait de taille à relever le défi. De plus, avait-elle ajouté, ça lui permettait de rester en forme et d'améliorer sa santé physique.

* * *

A ces yeux, la semaine passa trop vite, comme chaque fois et lorsque sonna seize heures, elle sortit du cours d'anglais rapidement et monta dans le bus qui la ramènerait plus rapidement chez elle. A titre exceptionnel, elle commençait à dix-huit heures. Elle entra promptement et prit une douche, troquant son uniforme contre un jeans et une tunique orange à col rond. La brunette s'attacha les cheveux rapidement, mit ses lentilles de couleur bleue et enfila ses bottes avant de prendre son sac. Son père ne s'apercevrait même pas de son absence, aussi elle refusa de mettre un mot qu'il ne lirait pas, lui expliquant qu'elle était partie travailler. Elle prit le bus de justesse et saluant le chauffeur, s'assit. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, tandis qu'il roulait et commença son travail. Première étape, oublier qu'elle était Mitchie, petite lycéenne discrète et laisser Diamond ressurgir. Oublier sa douceur et sa pudeur naturelle, pour laisser place à ce côté de sa personnalité qu'elle gardait enfui.

Diamond était son contraire. Extravagante, excentrique, sensuelle, le genre de femme qui aimait attirer le regard des hommes et ne se gênait pas pour leur faire comprendre quand l'un d'entre eux lui plaisait. Si elle avait été réelle, Mitchie l'aurait sans doute qualifié de jeune femme un peu volage mais attachante. Son regard perdit son sérieux au profit d'un plus taquin et lorsque son arrêt arriva, descendit. Comme chaque fois, elle s'arrêtait avant et parcourait les derniers mètres à pied, afin de se réhabituer à rouler des hanches avec sensualité. Arrivée devant la porte de service, elle salua Bob le videur, qui fumait sa cigarette. Il lui lança un regard désapprobateur, puis elle entra. Depuis son arrivée, il l'avait pris sous son aile. Il avait une fille de son âge et il considérait la brunette comme la sienne. Il veillait chaque soir à ce qu'aucun homme ne l'attende à la sortie et en avait souvent dissuadé quelques uns, même si elle l'ignorait. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans et ignorait encore le désir qu'une jeune femme aussi jolie qu'elle, pouvait faire monter chez les hommes d'âges mûrs.

Diamond pénétra dans les coulisses, en songeant qu'à partir de là, Mitchie disparaissait pour quelques heures et que son autre personnalité serait au commande de son corps. Ce serait elle qui danserait aussi langoureusement contre les barres de fer, attisant le regard des hommes. Elle qui les ferait rêver. La brunette salua les filles déjà présentes et commença à se changer. Tous, du barman à la danseuse en chef, lui conseillait de partir tant qu'il était encore temps, mais elle avait trop besoin d'argent pour quitter cet emploi. Pour le moment, elle ne gagnait que dix dollars de l'heure plus les éventuels pourboires, ce qui lui permettait de mettre de côté. Ce n'était jamais assez à son goût mais au moins, elle ne travaillait pas jusqu'à l'épuisement pour rien. Elle avait déjà un peu d'argent pour plus tard. La maison et les factures mensuelles, lui mangeaient presque la totalité de ses salaires. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle restait. « Et puis, où trouverais-je un boulot à mi-temps aussi bien payé, se demandait-elle souvent. » Elle savait très bien que son si elle quittait les _7 Voiles_, elle devrait également quitter le lycée pour subvenir aux besoins de son père. Ce n'était peut-être pas normal aux yeux de certains mais elle prenait ça comme un devoir. C'était pour cette raison que, semaine après semaine, elle revenait jouer avec la libido masculine. Elle n'aimait pas venir, se balader, presque nue, parmi des hommes qui avaient l'âge de son père mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait de pouvoir continuer à mener une vie à peu près normale.

Tout en mettant sa tenue de scène, un ensemble de sous-vêtements noirs en dentelles, du porte-jarretelle au soutien-gorge, elle soupira. « Voilà un bon moyen de me fâcher, d'une manière définitive, avec les strings, songea-t-elle amusée. C'est peut-être sexy, pour les hommes, mais niveau confort, c'est le zéro pointé. » La jeune femme mit ses escarpins, aussi noir que le reste de sa tenue, enfila un peignoir et, s'asseyant devant un des miroirs, commença son maquillage. Appliquant une crème protectrice, elle se fit les yeux charbonneux, puis poudra de rose ses joues, avant de teinter ses lèvres d'un rouge vif. Observant son reflet, elle fut désabusée quelques secondes, puis se reprit et fit chauffer son fer à friser. Dans moins d'une heure, il ne resterait de la lycéenne, qu'une carte de cantine dans son sac. Soupirant, elle prit son faux tatouage autocollant, en forme d'étoile, qu'elle mit sur sa pommette et s'observa. Elle était méconnaissable. Observant la lumière du fer, qui s'éteindrait quand il serait prêt à l'usage, elle pensa à la réaction de ses proches quand ceux-ci apprendraient où elle travaillait réellement. Son père finirait bien par se remettre de la mort de sa femme, ou du moins, elle l'espérait et ce jour-là, qu'adviendrait-il de son secret ? Douze mois qu'elle le portait sur elle, comme une seconde peau. Son père crierait-il au scandale ou l'aiderait-il à le cacher avant de quitter son travail ? A moins qu'il est trop honte pour l'aider ? La lumière rouge s'éteignit et elle reprit pied à la réalité. Prenant l'objet, elle commença ses bouclettes, puis Liry vint l'aider.

Ici, chaque danseuse avait un surnom qui n'avait souvent rien à voir avec le prénom, ainsi Liry s'appelait Maria, Satine avait été baptisé Juanita, Candy était Julie, quant à Rose, la danseuse en chef, elle s'appelait Aline. C'était d'ailleurs qui lui avait trouvé ce surnom : Diamond. « Comme un diamant, on peut regarder, admirer mais pas toucher, avait-elle dit. » Sur le moment, ça l'avait fait sourire. A présent, ce serait bientôt plus d'actualité et les diamants seraient accessibles sur simple demande. Il fallut presqu'une heure à Liry pour friser complètement sa chevelure et elle la laqua. La remerciant, Diamond se regarda. A présent, il serait impossible aux clients de faire le lien entre elle et Mitchie. Ses camarades de cours pouvaient venir, elle ne craignait pas de danser devant eux. La danseuse de charme qui souriait dans le miroir n'avait plus rien à voir avec Mitchie, petite élève discrète au lycée Kennedy.

Comme elle était prête, elle regarda autour d'elle. Violette, de son vrai prénom Coralie, peinait avec son maquillage et elle alla l'aider. C'était comme ça. En coulisse, toutes s'entraidaient, se donnaient des conseils. Souvent durant leurs pauses, les filles échangeaient des commentaires rarement flatteurs pour les clients, sur leurs manières, leurs fantasmes. Tout y passait, du moment que ça leur permettait d'oublier ce qu'elles faisaient et la brunette se demandait si ce qu'elle entendait la ferait toujours autant rire, quand elle aussi aurait ses propres anecdotes. Elle n'en était pas sûre. Le patron arriva et distribua les tâches. La jeune femme commencerait par servir depuis irait danser qu'à partir de vingt heures. Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Elle enfila la jupe, qui permettait de faire la différence entre les danseuses et les serveuses, puis quand dix-huit heures sonna, entra dans la salle principale. A présent, c'était chacune pour soi. Ou du moins, c'étaient ce qu'elles devaient toutes faire croire aux clients. Diamond le savait. Même si la réalité était toute autre. Comment pourraient-elles sérieusement se détester, alors qu'elles faisaient, toutes ou presque, le même travail dégradant, ou on vendait sa dignité et sa fierté pour quelques sous ?

Elle n'eut pas trop de travail jusque dix-neuf heures, quand une dizaine de jeunes, de moins de trente ans, entrèrent dans la salle. Plus ou moins éméchés, ils s'installèrent à une table et Steve, le barman, lui conseilla de s'en occuper. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle prit son calepin et partit prendre leurs commandes en souriant.

« - Bonsoir messieurs et bienvenu aux _7 Voiles_. Avez-vous choisi ?

« - Toi, dit l'un d'entre eux d'emblée ce qui fit rire les autres.

« - Désolée, répondit-elle sans le penser, je ne suis pas à vendre, mais ce qui est sur la carte est à consommer ! Une préférence ?

« - Pour les jolies brune frisée, dit-il du tac au tac. Après tout, ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur ses fesses, dans un endroit pareil, tout est à vendre. Verres, comme services ? Il suffit juste d'y mettre le prix. Et j'ai justement quelque chose dans mon pantalon qui pourrait faire ton bonheur !

« - Vous prendrez quoi, insista-t-elle en gardant son sourire.

« - Je te l'ai dit : Toi ! Ton prix sera le mien !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd, songea-t-elle en le fixant. » La tablée riait joyeusement. Tous ou presque semblait le trouver drôle, alors qu'elle saturait déjà. Cependant, la politique de la maison était claire. On garde le sourire quoi qu'on vous dise et si jamais un client devient trop entreprenant, on appelle un des videurs. Aussi, elle resta calme et sourit d'une manière plus que suggestive. Passant un bras sur son épaule, elle chuchota, afin que tous entende :

« - T'as raison, faut payer un certain prix pour m'avoir.

« - Combien, fit-il intéressé.

« - Si tu me veux vraiment, c'est une arrestation à domicile par la police pour détournement de mineur et viol, parce que je ne serais pas consentante ! Toujours intéressé, ou tu préfères te contenter d'un verre ?

Etrangement, ou pas, il choisit de boire, sous les rires de ses amis et elle continua à prendre sa commande en se décollant de lui, rapidement. Elle grimaça cependant lorsque le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas trouvé la scène amusante, sauf la chute de la conversation, demanda qu'un soda et elle se mordit la lèvre. Leur patron détestait les clients qui restaient sobre. Selon lui, c'était d'eux que venait les problèmes éventuels. Seulement, il nota sa désapprobation et s'expliqua :

« - Ecoutez, si vous n'avez que des verres alcoolisés, ce n'est pas grave, je ne prendrais rien ! On fête l'enterrement de vie de garçon de mon cousin et je suis un des chauffeurs. Le seul sérieux visiblement !

« - Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit-elle. Mais il va me falloir votre pièce d'identité, pour m'assurer que vous n'êtes pas mineur.

« - Non, rassurez-vous, vous êtes la seule mineur du coin, sourit-il en lui tendant son permis de conduire. Ceci dit, c'est la première fois qu'on me demande ma carte pour s'assurer que je ne suis pas mineur !

« - J'y peux rien, si vous fréquentez des endroits tout public habituellement, répondit-elle du tac au tac en lisant la carte. Bon et bien, monsieur Shane, je vous apporte votre verre, sans alcool.

Souriant à son tour, elle lui rendit sa pièce d'identité puis rejoignit le bar où Steve lui demanda si tout allait bien. Le rassurant, elle donna la commande et expliqua qu'elle avait vérifié qu'il était réellement majeur, pour le verre sans alcool et le temps qu'il les prépare, elle alla à une autre table, près de la scène. Ceux qui se mettaient le plus près étaient souvent des célibataires qui n'avaient jamais trouvés la femme de leur vie et plus la brunette les observait, plus elle en comprenait la cause. Quelle femme voudrait se marier avec un homme qui ne serait avec elle que pour sa silhouette ? Prenant deux commandes, elle revint et les échangea contre le plateau rempli de boissons. Les apportant à la table nombreuse, elle posa chaque verre au bon endroit, sans se tromper. Au moment où elle commença à partir, une main se posa, avec douceur sur son bras et elle se tourna.

« - C'est injuste, sourit le dénommé Shane. Vous connaissez mon prénom, mais je ne connais pas le vôtre !

« - Appelez-moi Diamond ! C'est-ce que tout le monde fait ici !

« - J'ai du mal à croire que vos parents vous aient baptisés ainsi, s'amusa-t-il.

« - Et moi, j'ai du mal à croire que vous teniez à passer le reste de cette charmante soirée, dans votre voiture, or c'est-ce qu'il va se passer si vous ne me lâchez pas dans la seconde, dit-elle en souriant.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et nota que le videur et le barman les observaient. Comprenant le message, il lâcha son bras et elle leur souhaita une bonne soirée, avant d'aller servir les autres, faisant signe aux deux garçons que l'affaire était réglée. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas pressée qu'ils repassent une nouvelle commande. Non qu'ils l'effrayaient, plus rien de ce qu'il se passait dans cet endroit de lui faisait peur, simplement le sourire du garçon la mettait mal à l'aise. Se doutait-il de la force et de la douceur qu'il dégageait ? Il semblait encore inconscient des sentiments qu'un tel sourire pouvait faire naître chez une fille. Elle n'était pas entrain de tomber amoureuse, elle se l'était interdit et le patron refusait afin d'éviter les problèmes, seulement Diamond se rendit compte que c'était le genre de garçon pour lequel Mitchie craquait. Heureusement, celle-ci ne reviendrait avant plusieurs heures et d'ici là même elle aurait oublié ce garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau et au regard chocolat intense qu'il posait sur elle. Tout en continuant son service, elle s'interrogea sur la raison qui le poussait à la fixer et songea qu'il cherchait peut-être à retenir son visage pour espérer la revoir hors des _7 Voiles_.

« C'est sans espoir mon pote, pensa-t-elle. Même si tu me croises demain dans la rue, tu serais incapable de me reconnaître. » Dehors elle était une autre. Plus timide et moins extravagante, mais surtout plus douce. A moins que Mitchie ne vienne vers lui, il n'aurait aucune chance de la retrouver. Quant à son autre elle, elle la savait incapable d'aller voir un garçon qui lui plaisait, alors l'aborder, pour lui dire qu'elle l'avait vu aux _7 Voiles_, c'était impossible. Néanmoins, durant l'heure qui suivit, elle l'observa souvent et nota qu'il faisait de même. La coquille vide qu'elle était, lui plaisait-elle ? Se pouvait-il que sous cette apparence de garçon, bien sous tout rapport, se cache un de ces animaux, toujours en manque de sexe qu'elle divertissait chaque week-end ? Se pouvait-il qu'il soit semblable à ces hommes, installé devant la scène et qui sifflaient les filles qui se contorsionnaient pour leur seul plaisir ? La première fois qu'elle avait dansé, elle avait été choqué, du langage des clients, elle n'était pas habituée à autant de vulgarité. Toutes ses mains, qui l'avaient frôlés, caressé, ou collé à un corps d'homme, lui avaient fait peur. A présent, ça faisait partit de son quotidien et lorsqu'un client devenait trop lourd, elle se contentait d'un bref signe au videur et celui-ci le remettait à sa place facilement.

Observant le garçon, elle soupira. S'il était comme tous les autres, alors il ne méritait pas Mitchie. Comme dans les cas de dédoublement de personnalité, où l'une protège l'autre, Diamond protégeait la jeune femme qu'elle était la semaine. De plus, dans le corps de Diamond, avec tous les adultes qui veillaient à ce qu'elle n'ait aucun problème, elle se sentait plus confiante et n'hésitait à dire aux hommes quand ils allaient trop loin. Aussi, quand elle avait cette apparence, elle se sentait plus protectrice de la jeune femme qu'elle était réellement. Elle refusait que la lycéenne sorte avec un garçon qui ne la mériterait pas. Et aucun des hommes qui fréquentaient cet endroit n'était digne d'elle. Elle avait pourtant bien conscience du problème de Mitchie mais, au contraire d'elle, Diamond savait qu'en une semaine, il serait impossible à la jeune femme de tomber amoureuse d'un garçon bien et d'avoir assez confiance en lui, pour le laisser lui faire l'amour. De plus, même si elle y réussissait, comment, en sept jours, pourrait-elle apprendre tout ce qu'elle devait savoir pour devenir assez douée pour les clients ? Elle savait qu'à partir du moment où elle coucherait, son salaire doublerait, mais le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ? Devait-elle réellement vendre, en plus de sa dignité et de sa fierté, son âme au Diable, pour sauver l'existence misérable de son père ? La sienne n'avait pas réellement d'importance. Elle avait déjà prévue d'arrêter ses études un an, pour travailler à temps complet chez Rosa, afin de mettre beaucoup d'argent de côté, mais serait-ce suffisant pour voler de ses propres ailes ? Et surtout, en aurait-elle le courage ? Elle avait beau haïr l'homme qu'était devenu son père, à certains moments, au fond d'elle, Diamond sentait l'amour que Mitchie avait pour lui. Elle se sentait responsable de la mort de sa mère et ne voulait pas que celle-ci lui en veuille de là où elle était. C'était également pour cette raison qu'elle avait pris ce travail. Si réellement, ils en venaient à être expulsés, elle ne pourrait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas tout fait pour éviter cette catastrophe. Seul point positif, elle ne se retrouverait pas à la rue. Satine, Rose et d'autres, lui avaient proposé de la loger, si jamais elle avait des ennuis. Elles ne savaient rien de sa situation familiale mais elles se doutaient tous qu'elle ne devait pas être joyeuse, pour qu'une jeune femme, encore innocente à bien des points, vienne se vendre au plus offrant dans un endroit aussi sordide.

Un geste attira son attention et elle regarda Steve. Celui-ci la prévint que c'était à son tour de monter et elle acquiesça. Se faufilant dans les coulisses, elle vérifia rapidement son maquillage, détacha sa cascade de boucles et après avoir enlevé la mini-jupe portefeuille qu'elle avait, monta sur scène. Passant par le rideau, elle alla voir Violette et l'embrassa sur la bouche, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle pouvait aller servir les clients qui auraient le droit de demander des extras. Naturellement, les habitués des lieux la sifflèrent dès qu'elle arriva et elle sourit sans envie. Tout de suite, elle ne rêvait qu'une chose, quitter la scène en courant, enfiler son jeans et ses bottes et partir d'ici en courant. Au lieu de ça, elle donna un léger coup de bassin, qui fut sifflé et commença à se hancher au son d'une musique atroce, se caressant pour le plaisir des clients. Elle ne trouvait aucun plaisir à faire ces gestes. Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à Satine, celle-ci lui avait conseillé d'imaginer que c'était son ex copain qui la caresser, mais devant la couleur carmin qu'avait pris ses joues, la latino avait compris qu'elle n'avait jamais été si loin, si tentée qu'elle avait eu un copain, aussi elle lui avait dit d'imaginer que c'était le garçon qui lui plaisait qui la caressait, mais même ce conseil n'avait servie à rien.

Elle ignorait quelles caresses étaient agréables et souvent, elle écoutait les conversations des coulisses pour en apprendre d'avantage ou observait les filles sur scènes cherchant à reprendre leurs mouvements, les arrangeant afin qu'on ne voit pas qu'elle copiait simplement, mais elle n'était, heureusement, jamais satisfaite de ses prestations. Pourtant, elle ignorait qu'elle inspirait, chaque soir un peu plus, de désir chez ceux qui la regardaient. Même Josh, le second barman s'était déjà réveillé avec une érection qu'il faisait passer en pensant à elle et aux chorégraphies qu'elle reproduisait quand elle était sur scène. La manière qu'elle avait de s'accrocher à la barre, d'onduler dessus ou la façon qu'elle avait de se frotter contre elle, la faisant glisser entre ses seins, fermant les yeux comme si ce simple geste lui procurait un bien fou. Souvent, il l'avait aperçu se mordant les lèvres, alors que sa main caressait un de ses seins, jouant doucement avec le mamelon qu'il imaginait dur de plaisir. Ce soir encore, il l'observait du coin de l'œil, tout en servant les clients et fixa doucement la main qu'elle fit courir de son cou, jusqu'entre ses cuisses avant d'esquisser un petit sourire de contentement. L'espace d'un instant, il s'imagina, la faire gémir de plaisir, puis se reprit. La plupart du temps pourtant, il la considérait comme sa sœur et refusait qu'un client s'approche trop près d'elle, ne voulant pas la voir se faire pervertir par un de ces trentenaires aux pratiques douloureuses et à l'hygiène douteuse. De plus, la nouvelle comme quoi, elle était encore vierge, incitait tous les garçons présents à faire doublement attention à elle, tout en rêvant secrètement de pouvoir être son premier amant.

Dans la salle pourtant, tous les clients n'étaient pas ravi de ce spectacle. Shane n'était venu que pour s'assurer que son cousin ne ferait pas d'erreur. Sa future femme le lui avait demandé et il avait accepté la mission, lui promettant qu'il lui serait fidèle jusqu'à l'autel, s'amusant du fait qu'il ne pouvait se porter garant plus longtemps d'un jeune de vingt-sept ans, mais Coraline avait sourit, décrétant qu'elle reprendrait le flambeau dès qu'il aurait dit le oui symbolique. Au début, il n'avait été très chaud pour entrer, mais s'il restait à l'extérieur, il ne pourrait s'assurer de la fidélité de Bastien, puis il avait vu la jeune femme. Elle lui avait d'abord semblait avoir dix-neuf ans comme lui, mais quand elle avait parlé de détournement de mineur, il s'était brièvement interrogé sur sa présence ici, puis quand il avait vu que tous les employés masculins s'assuraient qu'aucun client ne l'ennuyait, il s'était dit que c'était simplement la fille du patron qui venait en renfort, mais à présent, il doutait de sa théorie. Quel père, digne de ce nom, laisserait sa fille, encore mineure, danser et se tortiller contre une barre en fer, excitant tous les hommes de la salle ?

Il était prêt à parier que même les trois barmans n'étaient pas indifférents à ce spectacle. Lui-même avait beaucoup de mal à se pas sentir le désir de la faire sienne, monter doucement en lui pourtant, au contraire des autres de sa table, il n'en éprouvait aucune joie. Il avait aimé la voir et l'entendre, remettre en place le premier témoin de son cousin, la manière qu'elle avait eu de jouer avec lui, sans s'avancer, avant de mettre clairement les choses au clair, sans se départir de son sourire lui avait plut. Il s'était régalé de ce petit intermède, de même que leur conversation suite à sa commande. Même s'il restait persuadé que sur sa carte d'identité, ce n'était pas marqué Diamond, le fait qu'elle refuse de le lui donner, prouvait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache qui elle était réellement, préférant cultiver le mystère. Mais à présent, qu'il la voyait se donner en spectacle, simulait un plaisir qu'elle était loin de ressentir, il en était persuadé, elle le dégoûta plus qu'autre chose et il refusa d'en voir d'avantage. Tournant la tête, il observa les serveuses. Celle qui venait de quitter la scène arriva à ce moment et leur demanda s'ils désiraient autre chose. Quelques secondes plus tard, son oncle partait avec elle, dans le fond de la salle et il secoua la tête. Il se doutait que la plupart des femmes détestaient n'être qu'un objet de plaisir, mais que ce soit la base de leur travail l'étonnait. « Ont-elles seulement envie de coucher avec un homme, quand elles acceptent de les emmener dans un coin plus privé, se demanda-t-il. » Il avait du mal à le concevoir. Être obligé d'avoir des orgasmes quasiment sur commande, devoir simuler le plaisir dans une pratique qu'elles détestaient, ou accepter de se faire humilier lorsqu'un homme décidait d'éjaculer sur son visage, il se demandait ce qui pouvait pousser une femme à accepter d'être traiter aussi bas. Jusqu'où étaient-elles prête à avoir pour de l'argent ?

« - Hey mec, regarde son déhanché, à celle-là, elle ferait rêver plus d'un, même habillée, intervint Bastien le coupant dans ses pensées.

Levant les yeux, il nota que son cousin parlait de Diamond et tourna la tête. Il l'avait observé durant une heure, il connaissait son déhanché, par cœur, même si celui-ci semblait un peu forcé, il n'avait pas besoin de le voir en détail sur scène, alors qu'elle était nue ou presque, puisqu'il avait noté que sa tenue ne cachait au final que trop peu de chose. Sans s'en apercevoir, puisqu'il était reparti dans ses pensées, il se mit à la fixer, sans avoir de réaction réelle. Elle avait beau danser langoureusement, se caresser ou imiter le déhanché de Shakira, il restait de marbre, devant ce spectacle qu'il ne voyait pas.

De son côté, la jeune femme nota qu'il était un des seul à ne pas apprécier le spectacle et elle ne comprit pas. Changeant de tactique, elle chercha à attiser son regard, le faire briller, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle lui plaisait même un peu, mais il resta de marbre, devant ses caresses suggestives, sa danse de plus en plus exotique, ses gestes de plus en précis. Pourquoi l'avait-il autant fixé quand elle servait si elle ne lui plaisait pas ? Parce qu'il n'était pas à l'aise dans ce lieu ? Qu'il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place ? Elle aussi partageait cette impression mais elle ne pouvait pas partir avant quatre heures du matin, sous peine d'être renvoyée. Néanmoins, elle voulait comprendre pourquoi il refusait de la regarder maintenant alors qu'il ne s'était pas gêné pour la fixer depuis son arrivée. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour que subitement, il soit presque dégoûté en la voyant danser ? Elle n'en était pas sûre, bien sûr. Devant sans cesse bouger, elle ne pouvait décrypter son regard avec autant de facilité qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, mais elle comptait sur son retour en tant que serveuse pour comprendre. Jamais une heure ne lui parut aussi longue. Elle dansait, excitant les hommes, par de subtiles caresses faite à elle-même ne s'approchant qu'en échange d'argent, mais pourtant, elle s'ennuyait encore plus que d'habitude. Si seulement, elle n'avait pas autant besoin d'argent, elle aurait volontiers claqué la porte de cet enfer depuis des semaines, seulement ça lui était interdit. Ou du moins jusqu'à l'obtention de son diplôme. Etrangement, elle allait regretter de partir, le jour où elle quitterait la maison familiale. L'été qu'elle avait passé, à danser chaque soir ou presque lui avait permis, de mettre beaucoup d'argent de côté en prévision des grosses factures de fin d'année. Mais ayant gérer les finances d'une main de maître, elle avait vu la moitié de son épargne, continuer de dormir sur son livret et avait sourit. Elle avait à peine de quoi payer sa première année de faculté, mais elle savait que d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire, elle aurait assez pour un an. Après, elle quitterait cet endroit, peut-être après les vacances et demanderait à Rosa de travailler chez elle, à temps complet, lui expliquant qu'elle avait besoin de mettre de l'argent de côté. Elle ignorait si elle le pourrait réellement, mais elle pourrait toujours essayer.

Satine vint l'embrasser, signe qu'elle avait terminé pour le moment et ravie, la brunette rejoignit les coulisses. Elle remit sa jupe, rattacha ses cheveux et bien sûr, rectifia son maquillage. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, elle observa Steve, qui leva quatre doigts, ce qui la fit sourire joyeusement. « Alors comme ça, quatre clients ont voulu m'allonger, songea-t-elle. » Seulement, alors qu'elle voulut le rejoindre, un homme, à la carrure impressionnante se plaça devant elle l'empêchant de passer. Sans prendre la peine de lui demander son prénom, ou plutôt son surnom, il lui proposa de passer au fond, en lui tenant le poignet qu'il serra fortement, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse demander de l'aide au videur, quelqu'un s'interposa.

« - Tu ferais mieux de voir dans ta tranche d'âge, intervint Shane d'une voix sans émotion. Cette poupée là est encore mineure !

L'homme la fixa, alors que pour sa part, elle regardait son sauveur, pas certaine de savoir quoi penser. Devait-elle le remercier de l'avoir aider ou le frapper pour l'insulte à peine voilée ? Elle l'ignorait et lorsque l'homme partit demander à Liry, elle se tourna vers le garçon pour lui dire merci, sans savoir si elle devait, ou non, le penser. Seulement, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir puisqu'il continua son chemin, allant jusqu'aux toilettes. Vexée, Diamond fit signe au barman qu'elle en avait pour deux minutes, puis, suivi le garçon. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, il se figea, plus que mal à l'aise. L'idée d'uriner devant une fille le gênait, seulement il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps.

« - Je voulais juste te dire merci, pour ce que tu viens de faire, dit-elle en le fusillant des yeux, même si je n'ai pas apprécié le « poupée » ! Mais venant d'un garçon, surtout de ton… Acabit, fit-elle en le regardant de haut en bas, j'imagine qu'on ne peut guère attendre plus ! Bonne fin de soirée !

Elle ressortit aussitôt et reprit son travail. Son carnet de commande à la main, elle passa entre les tables, servant les verres des uns et des autres, laissant les clients mettre directement ses pourboires à sa taille coincés dans la ceinture de sa jupe, ou dans l'élastique de son string. A un moment cependant, elle dut aller servir la table où était Shane et retint un soupir, préférant afficher un sourire aussi faux que son air confiant. Qu'importe ce qu'elle pensait, du moment qu'elle souriait, son patron était content. Une nouvelle fois, elle prit leurs commandes, une dizaine de verres à se souvenir, puis se tourna machinalement, vers son sauveur, mais il désigna son verre encore plein et elle acquiesça en souriant. S'éloignant, elle donna la commande à Steve et attendit qu'il la prépare, ou qu'une table signale qu'ils voulaient un nouveau verre. Le barman remplit le plateau et le lui tendit. Le remerciant, elle revint à la table pour noter que le seul conducteur sérieux était parti, mais refusa de le chercher dans la salle. Elle était, de toute façon, sûre de ne pas le trouver, à moins de fouiller dans les salons privés mais ceux-ci étaient interdits quand ils étaient occupés. Seulement, alors qu'elle déposait le dernier verre, il se rassit et machinalement leurs mains se frôlèrent. Elle se figea et le fixa, alors qu'il faisait de même. Il venait de se passer quelque chose entre eux, ils en étaient certains mais étaient également incapable de dire ce que c'était. Se reprenant la première, elle sourit et s'éloigna, pour aller resservir d'autres tables, malgré qu'elle sente, à nouveau, le regard du garçon sur elle. Se tournant légèrement, elle croisa son regard et chercha à comprendre à quel jeu, il jouait. Lorsqu'elle servait, il ne la quittait pas des yeux, mais refuser de la voir quand elle était sur scène. « Alors qu'habituellement, les clients intéressés nous fixent surtout quand on danse, songea-t-elle en rejoignant le bar. Il agit vraiment bizarrement. Il me défend pour mieux m'insulter, m'ignore avant de me fixer, mais pour autant ne veut pas s'approcher de moi. » Steve la sortit de ses pensées en posant un soda de couleur brune devant elle et elle le fixa perplexe.

« - Le client m'a également donné ceci, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une serviette en papier.

La jeune femme le remercia et but le verre, se délectant de sa fraîcheur et s'éloigna pour comprendre le but de cette serviette. La dépliant, elle sourit en y voyant un mot, écrit au stylo noir. « Excuse-moi. T'as raison, le « poupée » n'était pas obligatoire. » Ce n'était pas signé, pourtant elle sut de qui venait le mot. Elle ne dit rien cependant, cachant le fait qu'elle en avait pris connaissance jusqu'à ce que la table en question demande une bouteille de champagne. Elle leur apporta et la déboucha devant eux, avant de demander qui devait bientôt se marier. Un homme aux cheveux blond se désigna et elle sourit en notant que son sauveur était juste à côté. S'approchant, elle tendit donc le magnum au premier alors qu'elle chuchotait, pour le second.

« - C'est noté Superman. Merci pour le verre !

Elle s'éloigna cependant avant qu'il ne puisse répondre et reprit son travail. A vingt-trois heures cependant, elle partit en pause dans le vestiaire et vida ses « poches. » Elle compta rapidement combien elle avait déjà gagné et rangea le tout, avec la serviette au fond de son sac dans la pochette qu'elle utilisait pour ranger ses protections intimes. Rose arriva quelques secondes plus tard en pestant contre un « gros lard, qui a le QI d'une huître au bord de la retraite et le sex-appeal d'une limace sur le déclin », description qui fit rire la cadette de l'équipe qui l'interrogea sur ce fameux client. Rapidement, il fut rangé dans la catégorie des P, pour les éjaculateurs précoces et celle des M, pour les mauvais coups. Se tournant vers elle, la chef lui demanda comment se passait sa soirée et la jeune femme lui fit un bref récapitulatif de sa pseudo agression, de ses trois tentatives de drague, puis enchaîna sur Shane. Elle lui cacha le fait qu'elle le trouvait mignon, préférant se demander s'il n'était pas un peu homo pour refuser de la regarder danser, explication que réfuta la danseuse, la conseillant d'éviter la table puisque visiblement, elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil. « Mais pourquoi m'avoir insulté dans ce cas-là, se demanda-t-elle en quittant les coulisses après un coup d'œil dans le miroir. » Elle ne put réfléchir plus longtemps, puisque Ted, le patron lui fit signe qu'il voulait la voir dans les coulisses. Faisant demi-tour, elle s'assit sur une chaise ne se levant que lorsqu'il arriva. Il l'observa de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sur les parties de son corps couvertes de dentelle puis lui tendit une nouvelle tenue. Celle-ci était d'un blanc immaculée et elle l'interrogea.

« - Tu clôtureras la soirée de trois à quatre. C'est clair ?

Elle acquiesça et déposa les vêtements dans un coin à l'écart pour ne pas les salir, puis reprit son service. Néanmoins, elle demanda à Steve de la prévenir dix minutes avant afin qu'elle puisse se changer et retourna travailler. C'était ce qu'elle préférait dans tout ce qu'elle faisait aux _7 Voiles_. Servir les clients, leur proposer de boire, toujours plus, parfois de manger, mais rare étaient ceux qui commandaient autre chose que des apéritifs. A une heure, elle remonta sur scène, pour un nouveau numéro et nota, une fois encore que Shane fixait, délibérément, un autre endroit de la salle lorsqu'elle dansait et elle s'interrogea, une nouvelle fois sur les raisons de cette ignorance. Seulement, elle finit par faire abstraction et se lança dans un numéro plus élaborée que ce qu'elle faisait habituellement, réussissant à mêler danse exotique et gymnastique. Son mouvement fit sensation et elle reprit le fil du numéro sans s'offusquer que des mains inconnues caressent sa peau en coinçant des billets dans les élastiques de sa tenue. Elle sourit lorsqu'un timide glissa un billet dans son bas et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour embrasser sa joue, avant de s'éloigner à l'autre bout de la scène.

Même s'il faisait semblant de se désintéresser de son show, lorsque Bastien commença la complimenter, il prêta l'oreille :

« - Punaise Shane, imagine une danseuse comme ça dans le prochain clip de ton père ! Putain, elle ferait carrément sensation ! Pour le peu qu'elle soit habillée !

Piqué par la curiosité, il tourna la tête, au moment où elle fit la bise à un client et il l'envia avant de le jalouser quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne voulait pas l'encourager à continuer de se vendre ainsi, mais il se dit qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas d'autre choix et regarda quelques extraits de son numéro et dut s'avouer que son cousin n'avait pas tord. Oubliant qu'elle était presque nue, il l'observa, cherchant à l'imaginer habillée et du reconnaître, qu'elle dansait avec beaucoup de grâce et, chose étrange, son numéro vulgaire était interprété avec beaucoup de classe, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. « Comment un vulgaire numéro de charme peut-il être aussi beau à regarder qu'une chorégraphie de patinage artistique, songea-t-il. » Quand elle descendit de scène, une heure plus tard, il se demanda si elle allait y retourner, priant que non. Bien qu'il avait aimé la voir danser, voir ses mains fines, frôler sa peau, afin de se caresser elle-même, sans réelle envie, le supposait-il, tout ça pour exciter quelques trentenaires en mal d'amour, ne l'excitait pas. Sa table ayant été servie, peu de temps avant la fin de son numéro, il dut attendre une heure pour la voir revenir vers eux. C'était la première fois qu'il venait dans un endroit de ce genre, pourtant, il avait vite compris que les danseuses ne pouvaient discuter avec les clients que si elles acceptaient d'emmener son interlocuteur dans un des salons privés, ce qui expliquait pourquoi la brunette l'avait remercié pour le verre, tout en servant son cousin. Lorsqu'elle fut près d'eux, il lui demanda pourquoi elle dansait ici et elle sourit, tout en prenant les commandes.

« - Parce qu'on ne me l'a pas encore proposé ailleurs et qu'étant encore au lycée, je peux guère tout plaquer pour suivre une compagnie à travers les cinquante états.

Il acquiesça, sans aller plus loin dans la conversation et après avoir tout noté, elle partit donner leur commande, avant de s'éloigner vers une autre table. Les clients commençaient à partir et elle fut arrêtée plusieurs fois, pour avoir les additions, ou de propositions plus ou moins décentes, qu'elle refusait toujours en souriant. Elle finit par arriver à leur table et, une nouvelle fois, déposa les verres devant chaque personne, sans se tromper de commande. Il arqua un sourcil en notant que son dessous de verre, n'était plus totalement bleu, comme les autres, mais qu'une phrase avait été griffonnée, rapidement. « Pourquoi cette question ? » Il sourit à ce côté futé, pour continuer la conversation et chercha un moyen original de lui répondre. Durant dix minutes, il réfléchit en silence puis retourna aux toilettes. Seulement, cette fois, il s'enferma et sortit son téléphone portable. Sur le dessous de verre était noté le numéro du club et il appela.

« - Bonjour, répondit une voix autoprogrammée, les _7 Voiles_, sont ouverts tous les jours de la semaine, de vingt à quatre heures, sans interruption. Possibilité de réser … Les _7 Voiles_, Marc à votre service !

« - Bonsoir, fit-il en déguisant sa voix, pourrais-je parler à Diamond, s'il vous plait, c'est urgent !

« - De la part ?

« - De sa voisine !

Il fut mit en attente quelques secondes et écouta les pubs de l'endroit puis la brunette reprit le combiné, alarmée.

« - Qui est-ce ?

« - Superman, sourit-il, attends raccroche pas, ajouta-t-il rapidement, je veux juste répondre à ta question. J'ai regardé ton second numéro, essayant d'oublier le fait que tu étais presque nue, je trouve que tu danses très bien et que tu gâches ton talent. Au revoir voisine, sourit-il avant de raccrocher.

Reposant, le combiné, elle secoua la tête et marmonna que c'était sa voisine qui lui avait fait une farce. Ce qui aurait pu être vrai si ses voisins savaient où la trouver à cette heure-là. Néanmoins, tout en reprenant son travail, elle sourit à l'ingéniosité dont il avait fait preuve pour lui répondre et repassa la conversation dans son esprit. « Serais-ce parce qu'il n'aime simplement pas l'idée que je danse presque nue, devant un tas de mecs en rut, qu'il détourne le regard quand je suis sur scène, se demanda-t-elle. » Se promettant d'y réfléchir rapidement, elle prit la commande d'un client fidèle qui en profita pour passer sa main sous sa jupe. Il savait pourtant qu'elle était mineure, mais chaque soir, il essayait de la caresser. Elle lui rappela donc qu'il risquait la prison s'il continuait et il chuchota à son oreille :

« - Pour ce week-end, mais le prochain, compte sur moi, pour être le premier à t'allonger, dans un des salons. Il est déjà réservé ! D'ailleurs, quand tu m'y rejoindras, ne mets pas ta jupe ! J'aimerais ne pas perdre de temps !

« - C'est ça, en attendant, tu restes sage ou Bob te sort à coup de pieds, lui rappela-t-elle en dégageant sa main de sur ses cuisses. Je vais chercher ton verre.

Il acquiesça et elle s'éloigna rapidement. Bien sûr, elle entendait souvent ce genre de discours, qui ne la touchait jamais, mais ce soir pourtant, il lui donna envie de vomir. Certains des clients, les plus réguliers, avaient en effet, la possibilité de réserver des salons et elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il l'avait fait. Il venait chaque soir depuis presqu'un an maintenant. Se promettant de vérifier la liste des réservations, à la fin de son service, elle donna sa commande à Steve puis fit le tour de la salle. La plupart ne partirait pas avant une heure, elle le savait, mais à présent les serveuses avaient plus de temps et pouvaient s'attarder auprès des clients. Pour autant, elle refusa de retourner voir le seul qui l'intéressait. Elle devait l'oublier, si elle voulait que Mitchie ne perde pas de temps à rêver à lui.

A trois heures, elle remonta cependant sur scène, habillée tout en blanc et commença à se déhancher. Elle nota que certains se rapprochèrent maintenant qu'il y avait de la place et pour se donner courage pensa au plus gros salaire qu'elle aurait à la fin du mois. Les quelques heures qu'elle avait fait en supplément, lui permettrait de pouvoir boucler le mois sans problème. Tout en y réfléchissant, elle se contorsionna avant de tenir une barre. Enroulant sa jambe autour, elle s'attira contre le métal froid puis s'accrocha à elle, la coinçant entre ses cuisses avant de se renverser avec grâce, alors qu'une de ses mains passa sur sa poitrine. Se remettant dans le bon sens, elle s'agrippa et, à l'aide de ses mains, monta de plusieurs centimètres avant d'étirer une de ses jambes. Elle se fit tourner, descendant au sol, avant de s'y allonger complètement. Roulant sur le ventre, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Shane qui, poussé par sa table, glissa un billet à l'élastique de son string. Si habituellement, elle se contentait de sourire, exceptionnellement et parce qu'il lui plaisait, elle prit son visage d'une main et l'embrassa sur la bouche avant de s'éloigner en riant, comme si ce baiser était prévu au programme. Roulant des hanches, comme une mannequin, elle rejoignit l'autre côté de la foule puis se laissa glisser au sol, faisant le grand écart, avant de continuer ses contorsions. Etrangement, elle se sentit mal à l'aise de savoir que son sauveur l'observait d'aussi près et se sentit soulager lorsque sonna quatre heures du matin. Se relevant elle souffla un baiser dans la salle avant de rire joyeusement en rejoignant les coulisses. Toutes les filles n'étaient pas là, certaines ne quitteraient les salons privés qu'à cinq heures, mais la plupart étaient libres, notamment celles qui ne servaient plus en salle. Habituellement, Diamond aidait volontiers mais ce soir, elle était éreintée. Elle était debout depuis six heures du matin et avait eu plusieurs contrôles dans la journée, aussi elle se démaquilla rapidement, enleva son tatouage et natta ses cheveux, avant de remettre ses vêtements. Elle était entrain d'enfiler ses bottes quand Liry arriva. Elle lui souhaita une bonne journée tout en se déshabillant, pour prendre une douche. Saluant tout le monde, elle ressortit et frissonna en sentant le vent froid. Elle avait oublié de prendre une veste et elle souffla. Le dernier bus passait dans peu de temps et elle risquait de devoir courir pour l'avoir. Sortant de scène, elle était échauffée et pouvait donc, sans risque, courir rapidement, tout de suite mais une scène l'en dissuada. Shane était devant la porte et discutait avec Bob.

« - Je t'ai dit de partir gamin. Les danseuses dorment ici, t'as aucune chance de les voir. Surtout Diamond !

« - Pourquoi, c'est la fille du patron de cette boite décadente, provoqua-t-il.

Mitchie savait qu'il était dangereux de provoquer le videur mais il semblait l'ignorer où se moquer de son sort. Du moment qu'il pouvait revoir la jeune femme. Elle ne sut si elle devait en être flattée ou pas et resta là à les écouter, jusqu'à ce que Bob réussisse à convaincre le jeune homme de partir, arguant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de revoir la brunette. Elle ne sortit de l'ombre qu'à se moment-là et lui demanda si ce genre de scènes arrivaient souvent, ce qu'il lui confirma. C'était souvent elle qui était demandé puisque dans la salle elle était intouchable. Grimaçant, elle resta plantée là, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle devait prendre son bus, seulement, celui-ci passa au même moment devant elle. Pestant, elle salua le videur et prit un raccourci espérant arriver avant lui, au prochain arrêt. Heureusement pour elle, la circulation avait beau être rapide, les feux rouges le retardèrent et ils arrivèrent à quelques secondes d'écart, néanmoins le chauffeur l'attendit et elle le remercia en souriant. S'asseyant, elle posa sa tête contre le carreau froid et durant le trajet de retour regarda la route, sans la voir. Elle préférait doucement reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Diamond était presque partie. Il ne restait d'elle que ses yeux bleus, qu'elle n'enlevait que caché à l'abri des regards, dans sa chambre. Le trajet fut rapide et moins de vingt minutes plus tard, elle passait la porte d'entrée, en silence. Son père ronflait dans le salon, la télé encore allumée. Doucement, elle enleva ses chaussures et partit l'éteindre avant de monter dans sa chambre. Face au miroir, elle retira ses lentilles, brossa ses cheveux, puis enleva ses vêtements. La danseuse de charme n'étant pas totalement partie, elle ne garda sur elle que son shorty pour se coucher et s'endormit aussitôt.

Elle fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son portable et grimaça. Le cherchant dans son sac, qui était à côté de son lit, elle finit par le trouver. Un exploit pour elle qui gardait désespérément les yeux fermés. Elle décrocha et écouta Elodie lui proposer de venir au café pour boire un pot, mais refusa. Non qu'elle n'en ait pas envie seulement, elle devait terminer ses devoirs et surtout veiller à ne pas dépenser trop. Raccrochant dix minutes plus tard, parfaitement réveillée, elle alla prendre une douche revigorante et grimaça en voyant qu'il n'était que onze heures du matin. S'habillant normalement, elle coiffa ses cheveux et masqua ses cernes quand son téléphone sonna une seconde fois. Seulement c'était Rosa et elle répondit d'une voix enjouée. Sa patronne avait besoin d'aide et elle lui promit d'être là rapidement, puis prit ses cours après avoir raccrochée, espérant qu'elle pourrait réviser un peu. Il ne lui fallut pas une heure pour arriver au _Jasmin_ et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant la clientèle. Ses amis étaient là. Les saluant rapidement, elle posa son sac dans l'arrière boutique et prit les commandes des clients. Elle put souffler qu'à partir de quatorze heures et se passant de repas, commença à terminer ses devoirs. Elle devait terminer son livre pour mardi, puisqu'ils avaient une interrogation dessus. Elle plancha dessus durant une heure, en bâillant, ne s'arrêtant que pour servir les nouveaux arrivants, alors que Rosa s'occupait de la commande à passer au fournisseur, quand soudain, elle se sentit mal et demanda à son employée si elle accepterait d'aller lui chercher ses cachets à la pharmacie. D'un naturel généreux, la brunette ne répondit qu'en fermant son livre et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se dirigeait vers la boutique, les sous en poche. Ce n'était pas son quartier mais elle aimait son côté bohème et se mit à espérer qu'elle vivrait ici quand elle volerait de ses propres ailes. La sonnette annonça qu'elle venait d'entrer et elle fit la queue sagement, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait lu. Elle tentait de tout mémoriser afin d'être tranquille quand elle serait devant sa feuille le mardi. Quand ce fut son tour, elle donna le nom du médicament au pharmacien qui la salua. Il commençait à la connaître, pour l'avoir vu travailler au salon de thé, deux rues plus loin. Souvent, à sa pause, ou après son travail, il y allait pour décompresser. La clientèle de l'établissement était hétéroclite, mêlant artiste et hommes d'affaires. Machinalement, tout en faisant sa facture, il lui demanda des nouvelles de la patronne et discutèrent quelques minutes. Sachant qu'elle aimait beaucoup rire, il lui raconta la dernière blague qu'il avait entendue et elle éclata d'un rire franc des plus communicatifs.

« - Au revoir Devon, dit-elle en souriant.

« - Je passerais ce soir au salon de thé ! D'ici là, je devrais avoir d'autre blagues ou anecdotes pour toi !

Elle hocha la tête et commença à partir quand elle croisa un regard chocolat. Le jeune homme la fixait, les sourcils froncés, cherchant vainement à se souvenir où il l'avait déjà vu et elle sourit intérieurement. « La dernière fois que tu as croisé mon regard, mon pote, je dansais à moitié nue, songea-t-elle. Et je t'ai embrassé, après que tu aies glissé un pourboire à l'élastique de mon string. » Secouant la tête, elle commença à partir, espérant qu'il ne réussirait pas à se souvenir où il l'avait déjà vu, mais lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son bras, elle sut qu'il venait de se rappeler. Se tournant vers lui, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« - C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? Hier soir, fit-il gêné.

« - Je vous demande pardon ?

« - Diamond ! C'est toi ? Tes yeux ont changé de couleurs et ses cheveux sont raides, mais je sais que c'est toi. Tu as la même démarche, bien que la tienne soit naturelle et le même sourire. Même si tu te forçais hier soir.

Gênée de se faire prendre, elle baissa les yeux et s'écarta de lui, avant de partir rapidement. Heureusement, il ne chercha pas à la suivre et elle entra au _Jasmin_, légèrement essoufflée. Tendant le médicament à sa patronne, elle lui rendit sa monnaie puis reprit sa place derrière le comptoir, le nez plongé dans son livre, sans réussir à se concentrer. « De tous les quartiers de la ville, il a fallut que je travaille la journée dans le même que lui, songea-t-elle. Mais pourquoi lui ai-je parlé hier soir ? Je dois rester distante avec les clients, je le sais pourtant, s'énerva-t-elle. Mais il semble tellement gentil ! … Peut-être que je pourrais lui demander de me rendre ce service qui me permettrait de garder ma place ? Mais s'il refusait ? Non, Mitchie, intervint la voix de Diamond, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ted a été clair à ce sujet. On n'entretient aucune relation, même amicale avec les clients ! Dès qu'ils quittent le club, on ne les connaît plus ! Je sais, soupira-t-elle, mais il a l'air tellement adorable ! Je pourrais prétendre qu'il fait partie de mon lycée ? Non ! Ecoute-moi bien Mitchie, si tu le recroises, tu changes de trottoir c'est clair, s'énerva son autre elle. Tu ne dois plus le revoir ! » La brunette acquiesça mentalement et le chassa de son esprit, pour se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Au fond, elle savait que Diamond avait raison. S'ils devenaient amis, elle risquait gros. Non comptant de tomber amoureuse, la danseuse avait vu juste la veille il lui plaisait, mais elle risquait sa place et dans ce cas, risquerait de se retrouver à la rue, puis renvoyée de son lycée, sans plus rien pour vivre. Elle ne pouvait courir ce risque et se promit de ne plus le revoir. Malheureusement, moins de dix minutes plus tard, il passa la porte de son second lieu de travail et s'assit à une table éloignée des autres. Malgré ses résolutions, elle alla le voir, pour prendre sa commande et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant :

« - T'es quand même plus jolie, faisant le service ainsi ?

« - Oui. Mon autre tenue de travail est un peu étrange, mais on s'y habitue j'imagine. Je vous sers quelque chose ?

« - Je vais devoir te remontrer mon permis si je prend un chocolat maison, demanda-t-il amusé.

« - Si je dis oui, vous le ferez ?

« - Si tu me dis ton prénom.

* * *

Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui c'est terminé. Je sais que la première partie de cet OS n'est pas suffisante pour me faire pardonner de vous faire attendre pour lire la suite des aventures de Shane et Mitchie de mes deux autres fics, mais je fais mon possible. Bonne soirée à tous et pour ceux qui me lisent, je m'attèle de ce pas à la suite des aventures d'Harry Potter, de mon autre fic. Au fait j'espère que ce début vous a plut ?

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	2. Dignité partie02

**Blabla de l'auteur** : _Hi everybody_. Vous allez bien ? Bon sous l'influence du harcèlement de **max197aj**, j'ai décidé de poster la suite plus tôt que prévue mais promis la dernière partie arrivera la semaine prochaine. Mardi ou mercredi, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Mdr Ceci dit, j'avoue que j'avais peur que cette fic ne plaise pas mais au final,… J'en suis plutôt satisfaite. Donc, même si j'ai dit que je posterais que mardi soir, je préfère poster _toinight_. Et si j'atteins un chiffre de reviews qui me convient (ce qui n'est pas dur mdr) je poster la suite avant dimanche mdr. Merci à **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **nouna**, **charl2ne**, **Marianne** **CJB** (Salut miss. Ravie que ça t'ai plut. La suite c'est maintenant et merci pour tes encouragements (je pourrais limite porter plainte par harcèlement mais c'était trop drôle donc on oublie la plainte. Régale-toi. Bisous), **max197aj** et **aureliascott1** pour leurs reviews. Prévenez-moi si j'ai oublié de vous répondre personnellement. Bonne lecture à toutes.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney, je ne touche pas un seul centimes en écrivant cette idée qui m'est venu en faisant du piano (ah je vous jure) et promis, je remets tout en place en partant.

**Dignité** (partie deux)

L'observant, elle y réfléchit sérieusement. Que risquait-elle à lui dire son véritable prénom ? Ce n'était pas, comme s'il pouvait la retrouver ? « T'en connais beaucoup des Mitchie, demanda Diamond. » C'est vrai que son prénom n'était pas courant, mais pas rare non plus. « Et puis, je travaille pas pour Ted là, s'énerva-t-elle. Je vois tellement d'hommes le soir que je ne peux pas retenir tous les visages, se convainquit-elle. »

« - Très bien. Je vais avoir besoin d'une pièce d'identité, sourit-elle.

« - Je ne pensais pas que tu dirais oui, répondit-il tout en fouillant dans sa poche. Alors, demanda-t-il en lui tendant le permis sans le lâcher.

« - Je m'appelle Mitchie !

« - C'est un joli prénom, admit-il en la laissant prendre sa pièce d'identité. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, tu n'as pas voulu me le dire hier !

« - A dire vrai, très peu de personne le connaisse là-bas. Tu dois t'en douter !

Il acquiesça et elle s'éloigna pour aller lui chercher son chocolat. Dos à lui, elle ne le vit pas le suivre et eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'elle le vit assit au comptoir. Le fixant, elle lui demanda pourquoi il n'était pas resté à sa table.

« - Disons qu'en venant ici, j'ai plus de chance de pouvoir te parler, que si je reste là-bas ! Tu lisais quoi ? Quand je suis entré, ajouta-t-il devant son regard étonné.

« - Oh. Un livre pour le lycée. Des souris et des hommes, tu connais ? De John Steinbeck ?

« - J'ai vu un film qui se titrait comme ça, mais le scénario n'est pas terrible, si tu veux mon avis.

« - Rassure-toi, le livre est aussi creux ! J'ai beaucoup de mal à rester éveillée en le lisant mais j'ai une interro mardi sur l'œuvre complète, je n'ai pas trop le choix !

« - Vaut mieux ! Vivement la fin du lycée alors, demanda-t-il amusé.

« - Pas vraiment !

« - Pas envie d'entrer en fac ?

« - Si mais… Je vais devoir prendre une année sabbatique, si je veux pouvoir me sortir de… Disons que pour le moment, j'ai pas assez pour payer ma première année, se reprit-elle.

« - Attends, tu cumules deux emplois, si j'ai bien compris et tu n'as rien de côté ? Tu es du genre à dilapider ton argent, fit-il incrédule.

« - Non, mais j'ai pas mal de frais ! Un lycée privé, un loyer, des factures… Si je n'avais que la fac à payer, crois-moi, je ferais autre chose de mes week-ends !

« - Je n'en doute pas !

Il sourit doucement et elle nota qu'il ne semblait pas la juger, aussi elle fit de même, avant de replonger dans son livre. Elle n'avait plus grand-chose à lire et espérait qu'elle aurait bientôt terminé, afin de pouvoir lui parler. Malheureusement, des clients arrivèrent et elle referma son ouvrage pour les servir, puis Rosa vint la remplacer. Dès lors, elle rejoignit l'arrière-boutique, souriant au garçon avant de disparaître. Seulement un quart d'heure plus tard, elle termina l'ouvrage et revint dans la salle principale. Shane était à sa table, jouant avec son téléphone et demandant l'accord à sa patronne, le rejoignit. Doucement, elle s'approcha, s'arrêtant face à lui et il leva la tête.

« - Tu sais que rester debout ainsi, ne t'aidera pas à grandir, se moqua-t-il. Ton livre est terminé ?

« - Comme tu vois. Je peux m'asseoir ?

« - Pas de problème, t'as même le droit de ne pas me demander la permission. Alors, explique-moi pourquoi à seize-dix-sept ans, tu as déjà ton propre appart ?

« - Je vis chez mes… Mon père, soupira-t-elle. C'est compliqué et franchement pas intéressant. Et toi alors ? Tu n'es pas censé être au mariage du blond d'hier ?

« - De mon cousin ? C'est dans deux semaines, sourit-il. Mais c'était le seul jour où tous ses amis étaient libres, alors… C'est vrai que tu dors là-bas ?

« - Non, sourit-elle. C'est juste Bob qui dit ça, pour éviter que les spectateurs de ton genre ne nous attendent. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi respectueux que toi et certains… Une des filles s'est faite agressé, il y a un peu moins d'un an, depuis le patron veille à ce que personne ne nous attende. Sauf si on prévient nos gardes du corps à l'avance, comme Violette. Son petit copain vient la chercher tous les soirs, ou presque.

« - Comment un garçon peut-il supporter que sa copine fasse un travail aussi dégradant, s'étonna-t-il en la fixant. Ton copain aussi est d'accord ?

« - Dans l'optique où je suis célibataire oui, rit-elle, mais… On n'a pas toujours le choix, ajouta-t-elle tristement, et puis… Malgré que ce soit aussi dégradant, ça paye bien ! Et toi ta copine ne t'en as pas trop voulu ?

« - Demande-lui, dit-il en se tournant vers la chaise vide, alors Juliette, tu m'en veux pour hier soir ?

Elle rit joyeusement en comprenant que, comme elle, il n'avait personne dans sa vie et cette information lui fit plus que plaisir. Rosa vint leur demander s'ils voulaient quelque chose tout en déposa devant eux, une assiette de gâteaux, rappelant à son employée qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, ce qui la fit rougir. Se souvenant qu'elle était supposée travailler, elle s'excusa auprès du garçon et commença à se lever quand sa patronne sourit.

« - C'est bon, je reprends le flambeau. C'est rare que je te vois discuter avec tes amis, alors profite c'est le week-end !

« - Merci Rosa ! Si vous avez besoin, vous m'appelez ?

La sexagénaire le lui assura puis retourna au comptoir les laissant seuls. Le jeune homme regarda sa nouvelle amie, amusé et sourit quand elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

« - Tu bosses ici souvent ?

« - Seize heures par semaine, en moyenne, pourquoi ?

« - Plus ton autre travail nocturne, plus ton lycée… Comment tu fais pour tenir ?

« - Comme les sportifs, je me drogue aux amphétamines, rit-elle, non disons que je sors rarement et je dors au maximum. Durant mes pauses, je bosses mes cours et fais mes devoirs et Rosa, où mes collègues m'aident pas mal, me donnant des astuces pour me faciliter le travail sans me le mâcher pour autant. Les filles m'aident, les garçons s'assurent qu'on ne m'ennuie pas. Je suis surveillée et aidée de partout, conclut-elle amusée.

« - Ce qui signifie que, pour le moment, t'as pas de place pour un garçon dans ta vie ?

« - Si, je trouverais toujours du temps pour lui, mais t'en connais beaucoup qui accepterait d'être avec moi, avec mon second travail ? Pour le moment, je suis tranquille, vu que je suis mineure mais la semaine prochaine… A moins que je gagne au loto, ce qui va être difficile puisque je ne joue pas, je vais devoir passer à la casserole comme le dit si bien Rose ! Donc c'est exclu !

« - Tu pourrais quitter ce travail !

« - Il paye malheureusement trop bien et j'ai besoin de cet argent pour ne pas être mise à la porte ! Mon père a du mal à se remettre de la mort de maman donc à moins d'en trouver un qui paye aussi bien et qui me permet de ne pas quitter le lycée, je n'ai pas d'autre choix ! Même si ça ne m'enchante pas des masses !

« - D'y travailler ? Pourtant, tu avais le sourire hier !

« - Ouais c'est obligatoire et puis pour le moment, je suis tranquille, comme je l'ai dit à un de tes amis hier, c'est dangereux pour le moment de vouloir passer un moment en tête à tête avec moi, ce qui m'arrange !

« - Pourquoi donc ?

« - T'es bien curieux, s'offusqua-t-elle gênée.

« - Disons que je cherche juste à comprendre pourquoi une fille aussi jeune fait ce genre de chose ! Je me doute que tes raisons sont honorables, tu sembles trop réservée pour le faire juste pour le plaisir mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

« - Disons pour faire court que je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec un garçon, dit-elle les joues brûlantes, mais jeudi, je serais majeure et donc obligée d'y passer !

« - Quitte ton travail ! Tu ne peux pas laisser des vieux dégueulasses te voler ta première fois, chuchota-t-il comme elle.

« - Je n'ai pas le choix Shane. Si je quitte le spectacle, mon père et moi allons nous retrouver à la rue, je vais me faire renvoyer de mon lycée, c'est inconcevable ! J'ai besoin d'avoir mon diplôme pour aller à la fac, une fois que j'aurais assez de côté !

« - Tes parents ne peuvent pas t'aider ?

« - Ma mère est morte il y a presque deux ans, mon père n'arrive pas à s'en remettre, il a perdu son travail et à présent, il est bourré la moitié du temps. Voilà ma vie, murmura-t-elle en colère. Je dois subvenir aux besoins de mon père, payer les factures, faire les courses, aller en cours tout en préparant mon avenir. Alors oui, j'aimerais quitter les _7 Voiles_ mais je ne le ferais pas, du moins pas avant de trouver un travail qui me paye plus de dix dollars par heure et qui ne me prend que les week-ends puisque je n'ai que ces jours-là de libre ! Alors si tu vois une solution miracle, dis-moi parce que je tourne ce problème dans tous les sens depuis un an, sans trouver de solution ! Je ne veux pas devoir coucher avec des inconnus qui ne me connaissent pas. Dans l'idéal, je sortirais avec un garçon qui me plairait et quand je serais sûre de l'aimer et que ce sois réciproque alors je ferais l'amour avec lui et cette nuit sera magique. Mais dans la vie réelle, telle qu'est la mienne, je n'ai pas le choix. Soit je trouve un garçon bien qui accepte de coucher avec moi et d'être doux, en moins de quatre jours, ce qui est impossible, soit tout simplement, j'attends vendredi prochain et j'accepte de le faire avec le premier qui me le demandera parce que je n'aurais pas le choix. Et je ne veux pas ! Je refuse que ce soit un type de l'âge de mon père qui soit mon premier partenaire, voir même un de mes partenaires, pleura-t-elle. Mais c'est impossible ! Tous les habitués savent que je suis vierge et ils n'attendent qu'une chose, c'est que je sois majeure pour y remédier ! Et je ne peux même pas demander au patron de leur mentir, c'est mis dans le contrat que j'ai signé. C'était y a presque un an, j'avais besoin d'argent et je pensais naïvement, que d'ici ma majorité mon père se serait repris et que je pourrais quitter ce club sans perdre cette partie de moi, s'expliqua-t-elle les joues humides. A présent, je sais que je n'aurais pas d'autres choix ! J'ai bien pensé à demander à un de mes amis d'être le premier mais s'ils savent que mon père est alcoolique, ils pensent tous que je bosse de nuit dans une société de dépannage informatique et ne comprendraient pas que je veuille absolument perdre ma virginité avant vendredi soir. Ils me poseraient des questions et je ne veux pas leur dire ! Danser devant des inconnus qui ne me connaissent pas ne me dérange pas, enfin pas trop, mais mes amis risqueraient de venir voir de leur yeux si c'est vrai et je serais incapable d'assurer mes numéros parce qu'ils me connaissent eux et qu'ils risqueraient de me tourner le dos et si je n'ai plus d'amis, sur qui je pourrais compter pour me remonter le moral, chaque lundi matin quand j'irais au lycée ?

Le jeune homme l'écouta vider son sac, sans l'interrompre. Il n'avait pas vu ça ainsi. Bien sûr, il se doutait qu'elle ne le faisait pas par plaisir mais il pensait naïvement qu'elle avait déjà fait l'amour avec un garçon et surtout qu'elle était seule, sans un adulte pour l'aider. Alors qu'en réalité non comptant d'avoir personne, elle devait s'occuper de son père qui était alcoolique, gérer le quotidien, tout en ayant sa vie d'adolescente. « C'est trop pour une seule personne, songea-t-il en la voyant pleurer. Surtout une jeune femme de son âge. » Sans réfléchir, il rapprocha sa chaise et la prit dans ses bras, tentant de la réconforter mais surtout de lui assurer son soutien. Elle se laissa faire, quelques minutes puis s'accrocha à lui, comme à une bouée de secours.

La brunette savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du lui raconter tout ça, elle le connaissait à peine, seulement elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un qui savait ses deux métiers. De plus, il avait son âge, ou presque et devait se souvenir que la dernière année de lycée était éprouvante. Elle espérait simplement qu'il ne la jugerait pas trop sévèrement quand il y aurait réfléchit plus longuement. Ses pleures cessèrent doucement, pourtant lorsqu'elle fut, à nouveau, maîtresse d'elle-même, elle ne s'éloigna pas. Il émanait du jeune homme un sentiment de sécurité qui lui faisait cruellement défaut. Depuis combien de temps, un garçon ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras ainsi ? Avec douceur, comme il le faisait. « Trop longtemps, songea-t-elle. » Alex, son dernier copain n'avait que quatorze ans à cette époque et pensait plus à taper dans un ballon rond qu'au bien-être de sa copine. Depuis elle n'avait eu personne. Sa mère était morte un an plus tard et elle s'était retrouvée à devoir être la mère de son père et sa fille. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit, elle n'avait malheureusement pas de temps pour avoir un copain. Ou alors, il faudrait qu'il soit très occupé, en plus d'accepter qu'elle couche avec de parfaits inconnus, trois soirs par semaine. Or aucun homme ne pourrait supporter ça. Encore moins ceux de son âge. Au mieux, il finirait par la prendre pour une prostituée, qu'il ne respecterait pas et frapperait si elle refusait de réaliser ses fantasmes. La semaine précédente, Violette s'était violemment disputé avec son copain, celui-ci ne supportant plus qu'elle se donne à des inconnu et qu'elle réalise leurs moindres désirs, alors qu'avec lui, elle refusait certaines pratiques. Depuis la jeune femme hésitait beaucoup à rester avec Josh et avait souvent pensé à faire un break le temps qu'elle trouve un meilleur travail mais ignorait comment lui présenter l'idée sans qu'il ne se sente trahis. Mitchie refusait de vivre la même chose, sachant pertinemment, qu'elle travaillerait peut-être encore plusieurs mois pour Ted.

« - Un problème Mitchie ?

« - Non Rosa, tout va bien, dit-elle en s'écartant de l'étreinte protectrice du garçon. J'ai juste eu un coup de cafard mais c'est passé, assura-t-elle en souriant. Il est quelle heure ?

« - Dix-sept heures, lui répondit sa patronne avant de leur demander s'ils voulaient boire autre chose.

Le jeune homme commanda deux chocolats et lorsqu'elle fut partit, regarda son amie.

« - Tu y retournes ce soir, j'imagine ?

« - Oui ! Je dois y être pour vingt heures, j'ai donc plutôt intérêt à partit d'ici une heure, si je veux pouvoir manger et prendre une douche avant d'y aller ! Pourquoi ?

« - J'aurais voulu te proposer de venir au cinéma avec moi, pour te changer les idées mais visiblement, c'est impossible !

« - Je suis désolée, fit-elle piteusement. Vraiment, je veux dire ! J'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire oui mais pour le moment, c'est impossible. Après mes examens, dans trois mois, je serais plus disponible, enfin j'espère mais…

« - Je comprends !

La patronne arriva à ce moment-là avec deux tasses fumantes et ils restèrent silencieux, chacun observant les volutes de fumées s'échapper de leur tasse. Ce fut le garçon qui brisa le léger silence, le premier.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu y retournes, soupira-t-il, je sais que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire parce qu'on se connaît à peine et que tu as besoin de cet argent mais le fait est là ! Si tu savais comme c'est désagréable de voir une centaine de vieux croulants observer, la bave aux lèvres, la fille qui te plait ! C'est pour ça que j'évitais de te regarder quand tu faisais ton numéro. Dans la salle, c'était différent, je ne te quittais pas des yeux mais sur scène… Si on sortait ensemble depuis disons plusieurs mois et que je te demandais d'arrêter, tu le ferais, demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

« - Oui. J'espère ne plus y travailler après août, sourit-elle, mais si tu me le demandais aujourd'hui, alors qu'on serait ensemble depuis longtemps, je ne pourrais pas te répondre. Parce que tu saurais que j'ai besoin de cet argent mais te dire oui en sachant que je te mentirais me ferait aussi mal qu'à toi en m'entendant te dire non. A moins bien sûr que t'es la solution à mes problèmes, dans ta poche !

Il hocha la tête en soupirant. Il n'avait pas de solution miracle, mais ne voulait pas qu'elle retourne danser, devant ces pervers, qui ne voyaient en elle, qu'un morceau de chair. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le regard de la brunette s'adoucir lorsqu'elle le regarda avant de devenir triste. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir partir dans un peu plus d'une demi-heure, pourtant elle ne le voulait pas. Diamond lui faisait la moral dans son esprit, lui hurlant de s'éloigner de lui, pourtant elle resta face à lui, observant son visage. C'était la seule personne qui connaissait toute son histoire dans les moindres détails et qui ne s'éloignait pas. Il dut sentir son regard puisqu'il releva la tête, l'observant à son tour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rougisse légèrement, lui demandant pourquoi il la regardait ainsi.

« - Et toi ?

« - Pour rien, c'est juste que… Tu sais les grandes lignes de ma vie et tu ne t'éloignes pas ! Je sens que ça t'ennuie que j'y retourne, sans trop que j'en comprenne la cause, pourtant je sais que tu me laisseras partir quand ce sera l'heure.

« - Je croyais pourtant que la raison pour laquelle je refuse que tu y ailles, était manifeste !

« - Comment ça ?

« - Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure Mitchie. Déjà hier, tu me plaisais, enfin physiquement, je veux dire mais à présent que je te connais mieux je… Tu me plais encore plus et j'ai envie de te protéger de ça. De trouver la solution qui te permettrait de quitter ce club ragoûtant, d'une manière définitive et qui te mettrait à l'abri du besoin d'argent qui t'oblige à y retourner mais… J'ai beau chercher, je n'en vois aucune, grimaça-t-il en serrant les poings.

Elle rougit quand il lui avoua qu'elle lui plaisait et Diamond lui rappela qu'il ne parlait que de son corps, seulement la danseuse se tut devant la suite de son explication. Comme elle, il se sentait protecteur de la lycéenne qu'elle était la semaine. Quand il lui avoua qu'il cherchait une manière de l'aider sans la trouver, elle sentit une vague de chaleur monter en elle et sourit en notant son geste. Ne pas trouver un moyen de l'aider l'énervait visiblement. Doucement, elle posa ses mains sur celle serrées du jeune homme qui leva les yeux vers elle.

« - Ce n'est pas grave Shane. Tu m'as écouté et rien que le fait que tu es cherché, avec moi, une solution me touche énormément. Crois-moi, tu en as fait plus en quelques heures que mon père en un an. Ne te tracasse pas avec ça et… Je vais partir, dit-elle en se levant.

« - Attends, il n'est même pas dix-huit heures, protesta-t-il après un rapide regard vers l'horloge murale.

« - Je sais, soupira-t-elle, mais Diamond a raison. C'était une erreur de te parler. A cause de moi, tu souffres et il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne. Tu le sais, je ne pourrais pas échapper à ce qu'il m'attend vendredi prochain et il vaut mieux que tu m'oublies. C'est la meilleure solution pour toi.

« - Non, dit-il fermement. C'est trop tard pour t'oublier. Hier soir, ça aurait pu être possible et encore, mais à présent que je sais où te trouver, ne compte pas sur moi pour m'évaporer. C'est impossible !

« - Shane, je…

« - Laisse-moi te raccompagner chez toi, la coupa-t-il avec douceur. S'il te plait. D'ici là, je trouverais peut-être la solution qui nous fait défaut !

La danseuse en elle lui hurla de refuser, pourtant elle flancha et accepta. Lui prenant la main, pour éviter qu'elle en profite pour se sauver, il alla jusqu'au comptoir et régla leurs consommations, avant de sortir. La jeune femme lui promit de lui rembourser le chocolat et il sourit. La coupant dans son discours, il lui demanda le nom de son quartier et prirent le bus. Durant le trajet, ils furent tous deux silencieux mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Si le garçon cherchait un moyen de l'aider, Mitchie profitait simplement de sa présence se demandant s'il était prudent qu'il connaisse son adresse. Une fois qu'il l'aurait, il pourrait la retrouver facilement. Il savait déjà où la trouver plusieurs jours par semaine, à présent il pourrait débarquer à n'importe quel moment dans sa vie et tomber sur un de ses amis, ou son père. Son arrêt arriva et elle le signala. Aussitôt, il leva les yeux et posa un regard tendre sur elle. Ce ne fut qu'à se moment qu'elle se souvint de son aveu. Elle lui plaisait. Jusqu'à quel point ? Il voulait l'aider mais jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller pour elle ? Ils descendirent du bus main dans la main et il la laissa la guider jusqu'à chez elle. Devant la porte, elle hésita quelques secondes à lui dire au revoir ici, ou l'inviter à entrer et Diamond la pria de lui demander de partir. Seulement, la jeune femme lui ayant désobéit toute l'après-midi, ne se rangea pas à son avis pour autant et demanda au jeune homme ce qu'il préférait. Souriant doucement, il répondit :

« - Tu me laisserais vraiment entrer, si je te le demandais ?

Elle acquiesça et quelques secondes plus tard, il pénétra dans la maison. Il la complimenta sur la décoration et elle avoua que c'était sa mère qui avait tout fait, tout en se déchaussant. L'imitant, il la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre et n'entra que lorsqu'elle le lui dit. La pièce était semblable à ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Une pièce claire et bien rangé, un lit d'une personne, des livres de cours sur son bureau, plusieurs cd de musique et quelques photos aux murs. Lui proposant de faire comme chez lui, elle s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain, qu'elle ferma à clé et se lava rapidement. Elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin mais une des phases de son processus de transformation consistait à imprégner sa peau de l'odeur de vanille, dont raffolait la danseuse exotique. Sortant de sous le jet, elle se rhabilla rapidement et mit ses lentilles avant de détacher ses cheveux. Ressortant, elle sourit en le voyant assis sur son lit, entrain de lire un livre et se frappa le front en se souvenant qu'elle avait oublié son sac chez Rosa. Il s'excusa, de l'avoir déconcentrer et elle sourit. Elle téléphonerait à sa patronne pour le récupérer le lendemain. Lui proposant de descendre, elle l'écouta se moquer de la décoration sobre de sa chambre, puis se prépara un sandwich aux légumes, qu'elle mit dans un nouveau sac, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. Fin prête, elle soupira et le prévint qu'elle devait partir et il acquiesça retenant à peine sa grimace. Fermant à clé, elle voulut lui dire au revoir mais il insista pour l'accompagner, lui promettant de la laisser entrer, aussi ils montèrent ensemble dans le bus.

« - T'as les yeux bleus, s'étonna-t-il. J'aurais parié qu'il était chocolat !

« - Ceux de Mitchie le sont, admit-elle. Pas les miens !

Comprenant qu'elle parlait au nom de Diamond, il acquiesça et sourit. S'il ne l'avait pas entendu rire dans la pharmacie, jamais il ne l'aurait reconnu. Son aspect simple et sans artifice, généreuse et timide, contrastait avec le personnage de la veille, provocante à souhait et extravertie. Etrangement, elle resta silencieuse durant ce second trajet, répondant à ses questions par monosyllabes. Un arrêt avant celui du club, elle signala qu'elle descendait et il la suivit machinalement, avant de l'interroger. Le regardant il vit son regard perdre de son assurance pour redevenir celui doux de son amie.

« - Je descends toujours ici. Je profite des deux minutes pour terminer de me mettre en condition. Oublier qui je suis réellement pour ce personnage fictif que je suis entre vingt heures et quatre heures du matin, expliqua-t-elle. Habituellement, je profite également de mon trajet en bus mais là, j'ai eu du mal, rit-elle doucement.

« - Tu m'en vois désolé !

« - Redis-le en le pensant pour voir ?

Ils rirent tous les deux et trop vite, se retrouvèrent devant la porte de service, qu'elle franchissait trois fois par semaine. Se tournant vers lui, elle soupira tristement :

« - Bon. Nos chemins se séparent ici, je crois. Je… J'ai passé un chouette après-midi, Shane.

« - Moi aussi Mi… Comment je dois t'appeler ici ?

« - Ne m'appelle pas, sourit-elle.

Il eut un léger sourire puis caressa sa joue du revers de la main. Il luttait contre lui-même pour la laisser partir et voulait retarder le moment au maximum, seulement en sentant la douceur de sa peau, il déglutit. Elle le fixait, à moitié surprise, même si elle le défiait presque d'aller plus loin et comme pour lui prouver qu'elle ne lui faisait pas peur, se pencha doucement vers elle. Elle se recula de quelques millimètres mais il fit glisser sa main dans sa nuque pour l'empêcher de se dérober et lentement, se rapprocha. Le jeune homme sentit qu'elle cherchait à s'éloigner et, ne voulant pas la brusquer, libéra son cou, faisant glisser sa main sur son bras, jusqu'à la sienne, qu'il prit tendrement. Se reprenant, il la fixa, prêt à lui dire simplement au revoir, mais son regard changea. A présent, elle semblait le supplier de ne pas renoncer à l'embrasser. Il ne s'était pas encore éloigner et lentement, fit un nouveau pas vers elle. Si elle s'éloignait, il renoncerait, seulement la jeune femme resta à sa place et il se pencha doucement, voulant lui laisser le choix de s'éloigner si finalement elle changeait d'avis, mais bientôt, il sentit son souffle sur son visage et la vit fermer les yeux. Rassuré, il sourit légèrement avant de poser enfin, ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Presqu'aussitôt, il sentit ses mains s'accrocher dans son cou et entoura tendrement sa taille la rapprochant le plus possible d'elle. Elle répondit aussitôt à son baiser, mêlant passion et tendresse dans cette embrassade si bien qu'il perdit un peu pied. Le manque d'air les sépara quelques secondes mais ils repartirent en apnée aussitôt. Bientôt leur baiser fut plus passionné, tout deux s'accrochant à l'autre.

« - Dis donc, un baiser pareil veut bien un A plus, s'amusa une voix.

Surpris, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et Diamond sourit à Satine, qui s'excusa de leur avoir fait peur avant d'entrer. Regardant le jeune homme, elle demanda :

« - Shane il faut que je sache. Qui viens-tu d'embrasser ?

« - La jeune femme avec qui j'ai passé l'après-midi, qui a pleuré sur mon épaule, assurément ! Pourquoi ça t'ennuie ?

« - Non, rit-elle. Au contraire, c'était la bonne réponse à donner. Mais maintenant, il faut que tu partes ! Je dois manger, me mettre en condition et… Aller travailler !

Tout en prononçant ces deux mots, elle fixa, le mettant au défi de l'en empêcher mais s'il soupira plus que triste, il acquiesça et embrassa sa joue :

« - Alors, j'espère que tu passeras une bonne soirée là-dedans et que personne n'essaiera de mettre la main sur toi. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais danser, habiller d'une combinaison de ski, ça m'arrangerait.

Elle sourit à son trait d'humour, comprenant qu'il essayait de se faire à l'idée que la jeune femme qu'il venait d'embrasser allait danser, presque nue devant une cinquantaine d'homme, sans y parvenir. Lui qui voulait détendre l'atmosphère, sentit qu'il avait échoué et grimaça :

« - S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu vas tout faire pour les dégoûter ? Même si ce n'est pas vrai, ajouta-t-il. J'ai besoin de t'entendre dire que tu vas faire du mauvais travail.

« - D'accord. Si tu me laisses entrer, je vais tout faire pour me faire renvoyer Frapper les clients qui vont vouloir me toucher, renverser les consommations sur la tête de ceux qui essaieront de passer leurs mains sous ma jupe et penser à toi dès que j'aurais une seconde de libre.

Il sourit à ces mots et la remercia d'une rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'éloigner en lui faisant un signe de main. Elle l'observa quitter la petite rue puis soupirant, entra. Elle se doutait que Satine devait avoir raconté le baiser qu'elle avait vu et elle se doutait que les filles allaient lui poser des questions. Où l'avait-elle rencontré ? Étaient-ils ensemble depuis longtemps ? Savait-il ce qu'elle faisait comme travail ? Or elle ne se voyait pas leur dire qu'elle l'avait rencontré dans la salle principale, la veille. C'était le plus sûr moyen de se faire renvoyer, ce qui résoudrait un de ses problèmes, accentuant le second. Comme prévue, elle se fit interroger, dès qu'elle mit un pied dans le vestiaire. Toutes voulaient savoir depuis quand elle avait un copain et elle soupira.

« - C'est compliqué. Disons que c'est la lycéenne qui en a un, la danseuse est encore libre comme l'air et compte bien le rester, fit-elle avec assurance.

« - Et il accepte que tu viennes danser ici, demanda Violette.

« - Ouais. Enfin quasiment. Il s'est fait à l'idée que je sers les consos mais la danse… La pilule semble décidément difficile à faire passer, rit-elle en prenant sa tenue.

« - Voilà qui va te permettre de perdre ta virginité dans les bras d'un garçon bien, conclu la chef des danseuses.

« - Oh non ! Crois-moi Rose, le baiser que j'ai surpris tout à l'heure ressemblait d'avantage à un premier baiser qu'à ceux qu'on surprend entre Violette et son gars.

Les filles fixèrent la brunette qui acquiesça simplement, ne voulant pas que l'affaire s'ébruite. Elles durent le comprendre puisqu'elles changèrent de sujet, badinant tout en se préparant. Pour sa part, la jeune femme réfléchissait à l'erreur qu'elle avait commise. Non comptant d'être sortit avec un client, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle lui avait donné presque toutes les informations pour la retrouver. Ne lui manquait que son numéro de téléphone et les horaires exacts de ses deux emplois. Diamond avait raison, elle avait agi comme la dernière des idiotes et à présent risquait de se faire renvoyer si Ted venait à apprendre son histoire. Elle tenta bien de se consoler en se disant que son copain n'était pas un client régulier et surtout qu'il ne reviendrait pas à l'intérieur pourtant au fond d'elle, elle n'en était pas certaine. « Tu ne le connais pas Mitchie, songea-t-elle, qui te dit qu'il ne va pas débouler ce soir et faire un scandale ? Ramener la police ou pire ? Rien, hurla Diamond. On ne le connait pas, on sait rien de lui et toi, tu lui as carrément déballée toute ta vie ! Une enfant de cinq ans aurait eu plus de jugeote ! Imagine qu'il découvre où tu vas au lycée et qu'il hurle à la sortie qu'on peut te trouver ici tous les week-ends ? Que feras-tu ? Tu rétorqueras que c'est faux ? A moins que te connaissant, tu te contentes de rougir, signe qu'il dit la vérité et de baisser la tête, railla la danseuse. Tu n'es qu'une idiote et je vais reprendre les rennes de cette histoire qui n'aurait jamais du commencer. » Elle fut la première surprise de la virulence de son autre personnalité et se demanda si toute cette histoire n'était pas entrain de la dépasser. Dès qu'elle s'était crée ce second elle, elles avaient fait un pacte. Chacune menait sa vie, sans s'occuper de celle de l'autre, or Diamond semblait décider à le briser et la brunette devait faire quelque chose. Elle eut un bref sourire en songeant qu'elle avait l'impression de souffrir d'un dédoublement de personnalité mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'étendre sur cette situation, le patron arriva et donna à chacune un rôle. La danseuse qu'elle était eut un grand sourire en entendant qu'elle commençait par danser et termina de se préparer. Elle n'avait plus que ses boucles à se faire et se mit au travail dès qu'il fut parti. Ce soir, elle serait en rouge, aussi son maquillage tirait sur cette couleur, qui lui donnait bonne mine. Satine vint lui prendre le fer des mains et commença la coiffure, tout en l'interrogeant sur le garçon qu'elle avait vu. Elle lui confia l'impression qu'elle le connaissait vaguement et Diamond eut un sourire coquin, sans répondre franchement pour autant. A la place, elle mit son tatouage en place avant de se tourner vers Liry qui lui demanda de l'aide pour son maquillage. En l'espace de quelques mois, elle était passée maîtresse dans l'art du regard charbonneux et essayant de bouger le moins possible transforma le regard de la jeune femme.

Une demi-heure avant que le club ouvre, elles étaient toutes prêtes et discutaient légèrement, avec les autres employés, toutes ayant ajouté un peignoir en soie à leur tenue. Ils se racontaient leurs journées, se moquaient des clients de la veille, puis mirent au point, une sortie entre eux le lundi soir. Sortie que la brunette dut décliner, leur rappelant qu'elle allait au lycée et que le lendemain, elle avait un gros devoir. Ils se moquèrent gentiment d'elle et Josh soupira, arguant qu'elle se tuait à la tâcher et qu'elle avait besoin de souffler. Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, Diamond se tendit, sachant par avance, la suite de la conversation.

« - Ah mais détrompe-toi Joshy, rit Candy. Notre petite puce a quelqu'un dans sa vie. C'est récent mais elle a quelqu'un pour souffler. Et vu le portrait que Satine a fait, il est loin d'être moche, ce petit gars !

« - Encore heureux, s'exclama Steve. Il ne manquerait qu'une jeune femme aussi mignonne sorte avec un laideron couvert de boutons rouges et purulents !

« - Tu parles de mon client d'hier, rit Rose.

A partir de là, la conversation s'éloigna de sa vie amoureuse et la plus jeune sourit. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que tous soit au courant de sa vie privée mais heureusement, ils n'en savaient pas plus. Aucun ne l'avait même croisé dans la rue, ou dans un magasin, ce qu'elle aimait. Priant que sa chance perdure, elle rit aux commentaires grotesques que Rose fit sur son dernier client de la soirée puis Bob les prévint qu'ils allaient ouvrir. Aussitôt, ils partirent tous à leur poste et Diamond prit une barre à la main, les pieds collés à celle-ci alors que son bras était tendu au maximum si bien qu'elle semblait pencher sérieusement. La scène s'alluma dès que les premiers clients furent assis et la brunette vit avec effroi, le directeur de son lycée s'asseoir face à elle. Respirant longuement, elle effaça sa présence de son esprit et commença son numéro. Satine avait profité qu'elle la coiffait pour mettre un numéro au point avec elle et elles décidèrent d'un regard de le mettre en début de soirée et éventuellement plus tard, s'il était apprécié, ce dont-elles ne doutaient pas. Aussi, quand la jeune femme s'approcha d'elle, la plus jeune retint un sourire se contentant de se mettre dos à la barre collée à celle-ci. Quand son mentor, commença à la caresser, elle agrippa la barre en fer et ferma les yeux, simulant le désir qu'elle ressentait. C'était une des premières choses qu'elle avait appris à faire. Simuler ce qu'elle ressentait et cacher sa répulsion. Toujours faire croire qu'elle aimait leurs caresses, leurs regards et leurs mots. La plupart parlaient aux danseuses comme à de simples objets sexuels, voir pire. Plus d'une fois, Bob ou Marty avaient été obligé de sortir un client qui violentait une des filles. « Heureusement qu'ils n'ont aucune conscience de ce qu'on dit sur eux en coulisses, songea-t-elle alors que Satine embrassait un de ses seins. » La brunette passa son autre main dans ses cheveux, avant de caresser le dos de sa partenaire, gardant pour elle l'envie de vomir de Mitchie. Sa collègue continua ses baisers descendant de plus en plus bas ne s'arrêtant qu'à l'élastique du string de la jeune femme. Les clients protestèrent en réclamant plus mais déjà la brunette s'éloignait à l'autre bout, ondulant des hanches avec trop de sensualité pour que ce soit naturelle mais aucun ne s'en plaignirent. Un homme lui demanda de s'allonger afin qu'il lui glisse de l'argent et elle sourit aguicheuse. Doucement, en dansant langoureusement, elle s'exécuta et bientôt fut dos au sol, se cambrant alors qu'il glissa un billet à sa taille. Il en profita pour caresser sa cuisse et sachant qu'elle ne pouvait refuser leurs caresses, elle se laissa faire quelques instants, avant de se mettre à genoux face à eux. Dansant à ce niveau, quelques minutes, elle gagna quelques billets supplémentaires puis se remit debout.

Son show dura une heure puis elle fut libre de devenir serveuse pour deux autres. Malgré elle, elle pensa à Shane et se demanda s'il aurait aimé voir ce qu'elle avait fait avec Satine, mais pire encore. Avait-il réellement envie de savoir comment elle travaillait ? Il l'avait vu la veille et lui avait avoué qu'il détestait la voir se dandiner pour quelques billets, quel serait sa réaction s'il apprenait qu'elle avait laissé une femme l'embrasser ? Elle ne préférait pas y penser et lorsqu'elle arriva au bar, Steve secoua la tête.

« - C'était simplement un véritable torture pour tout mâle qui se respecte ! Ecoute Bella, barre-toi de cet endroit, t'y perdras ton âme, fit-il sérieux.

« - Je ne peux pas, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai besoin de l'argent que ça me rapporte !

« - Personne ne peut avoir besoin d'argent à ce point. La plupart des filles restent parce qu'elles n'ont pas le courage de partir et trop honte pour dire qu'elles ont couchés avec plus de type que t'en croiseras dans toute ta vie, mais t'es encore jeune et vierge Diamond, ne la perd pas ici. Pas comme ça !

Elle sourit et prit son carnet. Se doutait-il qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas non plus ? Il n'en donnait pas l'impression. Chassant cette idée, elle passa prendre les commandes souriant aux compliments dégradants qu'on lui faisait, repoussant les mains qui étaient aventureuses puis revint lui donner la liste des verres. D'un coup, elle se demanda pourquoi il choisissait ce soir précisément pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait ? Surtout à son poste où un client pouvait le dénoncer, puis lui posa franchement la question.

« - Je me suis fiancé la semaine dernière. Jade accepte que je termine la semaine mais je ne serais plus là lundi et je ne veux pas que tu restes ici. Surtout à partir de la semaine prochaine ! Crois-moi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, il n'y a pas que les clients qui souhaitent te mettre dans leurs lits. Certaines des personnes qui travaillent ici ont aussi ce fantasme. Je ne te dis pas ça pour que tu aies peur, mais dis-toi que tout le monde ne te protège pas.

« - De qui dois-je m'éloigner alors ?

« - Fais confiance à Bob, il est franc. Et évite de trainer trop près du bar quand je ne suis pas là !

Comprenant le sous-entendu, elle cligna des yeux, lui assurant qu'elle avait compris mais sourit faisant comme si ces mises en gardes ne la touchaient pas. Prenant le plateau plein, elle partit donner à chaque client sa consommation et chercha à savoir qui, hormis les deux autres barmans visiblement, voulaient coucher avec elle. « Et d'abord, que ressentent-ils pour moi, se demanda-t-elle. De l'amour digne de celui de Juliette ou simplement ce besoin primitif, cet appel hormonal ? Je pencherais pour la seconde solution. »

Les deux heures passèrent trop vite et elle dut remonter sur l'estrade. Aussitôt, plusieurs clients demandèrent le même show qu'en début de soirée mais Satine n'étant pas là, elle se contenta de faire son numéro habituel, mêlant quelques mouvements qui avaient eu leur petit succès la veille, aussi rapidement, ils oublièrent le duo se régalant de ses contorsions. Durant tout son numéro, elle regretta l'absence de Shane tout en étant rassurée qu'il ne la voit pas, une nouvelle fois, se vendre ainsi. Elle avait noté le dégoût à peine perceptible, qu'il y avait dans sa voix dès qu'elle évoquait ce côté-là de sa vie mais elle ne voyait pas comment faire autrement. Elle ne pouvait pas passer sous silence une partie de sa vie, juste pour le mettre à l'aise. Il savait qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait avant de l'embrasser, s'il l'avait fait, c'était bien parce qu'à défaut de pouvoir l'aider, il comprenait le sacrifice qu'elle était prête à faire pour un père négligent qui ne saurait jamais qu'elle avait quasiment fait le pire métier possible pour les sortir du pétrin dans lequel, il les avait mis. Au fond d'elle, elle l'espérait et guetta l'entrée toute la soirée, priant qu'il reste chez lui, ou qu'il aille au cinéma avec des amis à lui. « Qu'il fasse n'importe quoi, du moment qu'il ne vienne pas, pria-t-elle silencieusement. » Elle n'avait pas peur de danser, une nouvelle fois devant lui, mais à présent qu'ils étaient plus ou moins ensemble, elle redoutait sa réaction s'il voyait des hommes de l'âge de leurs parents la caresser. D'ailleurs, étaient-ils réellement ensemble ? Ou l'avait-il embrassé simplement parce qu'il en avait envie, sans vouloir aller plus loin dans leur relation ? A son réveil encore, elle ignorait tout de lui, sauf son prénom et voilà qu'ils étaient ensemble, au soir. Était-ce réel ? Se moquait-il d'elle ? Elle ne le saurait pas avant leur prochaine rencontre, si jamais ils se revoyaient un jour, puisqu'elle ignorait tout de lui. Sauf que son cousin se mariait dans quelques jours.

Son tour de danse se termina et elle soupira de soulagement. Elle devrait encore danser une fois bien sûr, mais elle se doutait qu'il viendrait à deux heures du matin. Passé minuit, personne n'entrait, les clients au contraire commençaient à partir, trop lentement à son goût. Se remaquillant rapidement, elle remit sa jupe et passa le rideau revenant en salle seulement le patron lui fit signe qu'il voulait la voir dans son bureau. « Olala, ça sent le roussis, songea-t-elle en le suivant docilement. » Elle observa Steve et nota qu'il ne semblait pas ravi qu'elle y aille, pourtant tous deux savaient qu'elle n'avait guère d'autres choix, sinon perdre son travail. Il ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer la première. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait, puisqu'elle avait passé son entretien d'embauche et signé son contrat au bar. La pièce était spacieuse et elle nota que grâce aux baies vitrées, l'endroit devait être baigné de lumière la journée. S'asseyant, elle attendit qu'il lui dise la raison de sa présence ici, mais il semblait plus occupé à l'observer de haut en bas, qu'autre chose. Durant de longues minutes, elle resta ainsi, face à lui, droite comme un i sur sa chaise, jambes sagement croisées, en proie à un malaise grandissant.

« - Mitchie, dit-il, j'ai relu ton cv et j'ai noté que ton anniversaire était jeudi, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Oui patron, fit-elle alors que son cerveau réfléchissait à grande vitesse.

Pourquoi voulait-il savoir précisément quel jour elle serait majeure ? Savoir que vendredi elle serait comme les autres ne lui suffisait-il pas ? « Il ne veut pas aussi que je lui dise l'absence de projets que j'ai déjà pour mes dix-huit ans, aussi, s'énerva-t-elle intérieurement. »

« - As-tu prévu quelque chose de spécial pour fêter dignement ta majorité ?

« Mens-lui comme la pire des arracheuses de dents, lui hurla Diamond. » Sentant qu'elle avait raison, elle lui obéit.

« - Avec mes amis, on se réunit chez l'un d'entre eux dès la fin des cours et on fait la fête toute la nuit, dit-elle convaincue par son mensonge.

« - Peut-être pourriez-vous venir ici, tous ensemble ? Ainsi tes collègues pourraient se prêter à l'évènement !

« Refuse ! Dis-lui que tu ignore ce que vous ferez, dis-lui n'importe quoi, mais fais-lui comprendre que c'est impossible, lui cria la danseuse. »

« - A vrai dire, c'est gentil mais en fait, on a une tradition entre-nous. La personne qui fête sa majorité ignore le programme exact de la soirée. Je ne saurais exactement ce qu'il se passe qu'au moment où ça se passe et aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'ils ont prévu !

« Pas mal, reconnut son autre elle, pas mal du tout. »

« - Et si je les appelais et que je me faisais passer pour un de tes oncles ? Leur expliquant que j'avais loué l'endroit pour toi, afin que tu fêtes dignement ce grand pas qui te fait passer dans le monde des grands ?

« Refuse ! Dis-lui que t'as oublié ton téléphone chez toi, lui conseilla Diamond tendue. Mais pourquoi veut-il absolument que je fasse mon anniversaire ici, demanda Mitchie. Peut importe. Tu refuses et c'est tout. »

« - Impossible, grimaça-t-elle. Enfin si ça aurait pu l'être, mais j'ai oublié mon téléphone chez moi ! Et mon père bosse cette nuit également, donc il n'y aura personne pour répondre si j'appelle ! Pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas mais le regard chargé de désir qu'il posa sur elle, la dégoûta. Aussitôt, elle comprit son insistance et chercha un moyen de quitter ce bureau, mais surtout ce travail. Prétextant, qu'il devait y avoir du travail en bas, elle sortit d'un pas mesuré alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie. Celle de courir jusqu'à chez elle et de se cacher sous sa couette. L'espace d'une seconde, elle songea à se blottir contre Shane puis renonça. Elle ne savait même pas où le trouver et avait encore trois heures de travail avant d'être libre pour la journée. Bien sûr, il lui faudrait revenir dimanche soir, avant d'être tranquille, seulement elle devait trouver une solution le plus rapidement possible si elle ne voulait pas passer dans les bras de son patron. Elle ne respira normalement que lorsqu'elle se retrouva entouré des clients de la salle et prenant son carnet partit prendre les commandes des uns et des autres. Steve tenta de savoir, à plusieurs reprises, ce qu'il s'était passé à l'étage mais c'était encore trop frais dans son esprit pour qu'elle garde la maîtrise d'elle-même si elle en parlait. Elle put seulement lui promettre de lui en parler rapidement, espérant qu'il allait la rassurer et lui dire qu'elle s'était faites des idées et que Ted n'était pas comme ça. « Ouais bien sûr, railla Diamond, c'est un mari modèle, père de deux beaux enfants qui a ouvert ce club pour les autres. Redescends sur terre Mitchie, ce mec n'est qu'un pervers qui veut visiblement être celui qui couchera avec nous, le premier. Je paris même qu'hormis les putes, il n'a jamais touché une femme de sa vie. » La brunette s'arrêta une seconde, tentant de l'imaginer vivre dans une maison avec sa femme, deux enfants et un chien mais l'image qu'elle avait de lui ne collait pas avec le reste.

A quatre heures, elle passa le rideau qui menait aux coulisses en soupirant. Habituellement, elle prenait le temps de quitter un peu ce déguisement, en se démaquillant, mais ce soir-là, elle se contenta d'enlever son tatouage et de se changer avant de partir presque en courant. Seulement, une surprise de taille l'attendait au dehors. Shane était adossé au mur, face à la porte, jouant avec son téléphone.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais-tu là, demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque.

« - Bonsoir à toi aussi, ravi de savoir que ta soirée s'est bien déroulé, fit-il sur le même ton. Je t'ai ramené ton sac ! Salut !

Il posa le sac à ses pieds et commença à partir quand il l'entendit éclater en sanglot. Sans réfléchir, il se retourna et revint vers elle inquiet, lui demandant ce qu'elle avait. Elle secoua la tête ne voulant pas lui en parler, ici tout du moins et il la prit contre lui avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Ils l'attendirent en silence, seuls les pleurs de la jeune femme troublèrent le silence de l'endroit. Sachant qu'elle n'aurait personne chez elle, pour l'écouter, il la ramena chez lui. Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, il n'habitait pas le quartier bohème de la ville. Suite à l'enterrement de vie de garçon, qui s'était terminé chez le témoin principal, où ils avaient tous bus plus que de raison, il y avait passé la nuit. Quand il avait émergé, il avait pris une douche rapide et avait quitté l'appartement, en proie à un mal de tête. C'était la raison qu'il l'avait poussé à entré dans cette pharmacie qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui lui avait permis de retrouver la danseuse donc il avait rêvé. S'il avait au début maudite, à présent il remerciait sa migraine de lui avoir fait faire de crochet. Il avait passé l'après-midi avec elle et même s'il avait eut faim toute la journée, il ne la regrettait pas. Le transport arriva enfin et ils montèrent sans qu'elle ne réussisse à se reprendre. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé mais visiblement, c'était plus que ce qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Durant le trajet, elle réussit à se reprendre assez pour observer la route.

« - Où va-t-on ?

« - Je t'emmène chez mes parents pour ce soir ! Visiblement t'as besoin de parler et je me doute que ton père ne sera pas une oreille attentive. Promis, je te raccompagne demain chez toi !

Elle hocha simplement la tête, le regardant sans ciller. Elle ignorait la profondeur de son regard et que celui-ci était plus que pénétrant, ce qui mit le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« - Rien ! Merci, sourit-elle avant de placer sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils étaient les seuls personnes dans le bus et le chauffeur leur demanda directement l'arrêt où ils descendaient afin de gagner du temps. Aussi vingt minutes après être monté, ils quittèrent le bus souhaitant au conducteur de passer une bonne nuit. La jeune femme se colla à lui, lorsque le vent se leva tout en observant autour d'elle. Pour sa part, Shane resserra son étreinte puis s'arrêta pour enlever sa veste afin de couvrir ses épaules. Elle embrassa sa joue, incertaine de ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, mais s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois, il passa sa main sous son menton, lui relevant doucement le visage pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Elle y répondit doucement et lui sourit franchement lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent. Le lui retournant, il reprit la marche alors qu'elle le suivait docilement. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas prudent mais elle s'en moquait éperdument. Ils finirent par entrer dans un jardin couvert de fleurs et elle s'arrêta, pour en sentir quelques unes avant de regarder la grande façade.

« - Dis donc, j'ignorais que tes parents étaient millionnaires, rit-elle. Ma maison a du te paraître bien pittoresque à côté de la tienne !

« - Chaleureuse aurait été le mot que j'aurais choisi, mais oui elle est plus petite ! Allez entre, ne reste pas dehors, ajouta-t-il en passant la porte.

Néanmoins, elle nota qu'il se faisait silencieux aussi, elle l'imita, retirant ses chaussures afin de l'être encore plus. Il lui prit la main avec douceur et la guida à l'étage. Il passa devant plusieurs portes avant d'aller au fond et de l'inviter dans sa chambre. Elle sourit en voyant les murs vierges de décoration, hormis deux affiches de concerts. Une des Stones, l'autre d'Aerosmith. Il avait un lit double qui lui parut confortable, un bureau couvert d'affaires diverses, plusieurs cd de musique, ainsi qu'une immense chaîne stéréo, deux guitares l'encadrant. Une électrique, l'autre acoustique.

« - Tu joues, demanda-t-elle en les désignant.

« - Ouais ça m'arrive ! C'est… T'as quoi à ton visage ?

« - Du maquillage ! Je… J'ai préféré partir rapidement, avoua-t-elle.

« - J'avais cru comprendre. T'es sortit comme si tu avais le diable aux trousses… Tu veux quelque chose ?

Gênée, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait emprunter sa salle de bain et tandis qu'elle s'affairait à enlever son maquillage, il descendit chercher le remède de sa grand-mère contre les coups dur de la vie. Un bon chocolat chaud. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, avec deux tasses fumantes et la trouva assise en tailleur sur son lit, le regard ailleurs. Dès qu'elle l'entendit, elle leva vers lui, un regard perdu et il lui tendit un mug la prévenant qu'il était chaud. Acquiesçant, elle le posa sur le chevet et le regarda s'asseoir face à elle, plongeant son regard chocolat.

« - Je te préfère avec les yeux marron, sourit-il.

« - Moi aussi, mais je n'ai pas pris le liquide exprès donc je suis bonne pour les garder toute la nuit !

« - De l'eau ne suffirait pas, en attendant ? Après tout, ce ne sont pas des lentilles de vue non ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait aucune contre-recommandation sur la notice et ils les mirent dans de l'eau, puis il lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle parte si vite.

« - Tu ne vas pas aimer entendre cette histoire, souffla-t-elle.

« - Dis-moi !

« - C'est le proprio de la boite. Après mon second show, il m'a prié de le suivre dans son bureau et… Je ne suis sûre de rien mais je crois qu'il m'a fait des avances… C'était étrange ! Il voulait savoir où et avec qui, je fêtais ma majorité et s'il y avait un moyen de le faire au club. Comme si que j'allais inviter mes amis aux _7 Voiles_. Et ses regards… Ils me mettaient mal à l'aise au possible. J'ai eu la sensation qu'il comptait être le premier, fit-elle dégoûtée et au bord des larmes. J'avais tellement peur, je voulais partir aussitôt, mais je devais terminer ma journée si je veux être payée. Si seulement je n'avais pas autant besoin d'argent, argua-t-elle en colère malgré ses chuchotements. Si mon père se remettait enfin de la mort de maman que je puisse quitter cet enfer, définitivement. Je voudrais que tout soit différent… Et Steve qui part dimanche ! Il m'a dit que certains barmans et videurs m'avaient un peu trop à la bonne et qu'il fallait que je fasse attention à mes arrières, que je ne devais avoir confiance qu'en Bob ! Qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir me protéger mais contre son patron, il pourra rien faire !

Le garçon l'écouta et dut serrer les poings en entendant les intentions du propriétaire du club. Il ignorait qui, il était mais l'imaginait très bien âgé de quarante ans, bedonnant avec un regard lubrique. Posant sa tasse à son tour, il se rapprocha de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras, pour la réconforter. Elle se laissa faire, savourant l'étreinte chaste et ferma les yeux. Doucement, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec tendresse, déposant simplement ses lèvres sur celle de la brunette, sans savoir qu'à chacun de ses baisers, elle s'abandonnait un peu plus à lui. Lentement, elle passa ses mains dans son cou se rapprochant de lui, à son tour, avant de finir par s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Sentir son corps chaud contre le sien lui parut étrange, mais pas désagréable. Il mit ses mains dans son dos la collant à lui savourant le contact de son corps de femme contre le sien. Le manque d'air les sépara quelques secondes, puis il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Lentement, il la fit basculer afin qu'elle soit allongée sur le dos sans cesser ses baisers. Elle avait une totale confiance en lui, si bien que lorsqu'il fit doucement glisser sa main sur son ventre avant de faire lentement remonter ton haut, elle le laissa faire, appréciant simplement sa douceur. Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu que son contact serait si doux et se cambra légèrement avant qu'il ne s'éloigne promptement.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda-t-elle surprise en se rasseyant.

« - Je refuse !

« - D'accord ! J'ignore ce que tu refuses mais je suis d'accord avec toi, fit-elle amusée.

« - Je suis sérieux !

« - Mais moi aussi ! J'ignore simplement de quoi tu parles !

« - Je refuse que tu te serves de moi simplement pour perdre ta virginité !

* * *

Et voilà pour ce soir, c'est terminé. Pfiouuuu Trois chapitre en une soirée, j'en peux plus (à peine) mdr J'espère que ça vous a plus et une nouvelle fois, navrée de couper pile à ce moment-là. Enfin… Presque mdr. Mais ne vous plaignez pas, vous l'avez eu avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'absence. Bonne soirée.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	3. Dignité partie03

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello everyone. J'espère que votre week-end a été agréable. Moi je me soigne toujours lol. Merci cependant à **chris87** (_I'm with you miss Sourire_), **nouna**, **Nymou**, **charl2ne**, **Lia** **Rose** (Salut miss. Mdr j'aime beaucoup ton idée malheureusement, j'ai prévu autre chose. Ma fois, est-ce que ça se terminera bien… Vous le saurez quand je posterais la dernière partie mdr. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous) et **MissNessaEvansCullen**, pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney, je ne touche pas un seul centimes en écrivant cette idée qui m'est venu en faisant du piano (ah je vous jure) et promis, je remets tout en place en partant.

**Dignité** (partie trois)

« - Voilà une bonne idée, fit-elle songeuse, je n'y avais pas pensée. En réalité, je comptais sur une solution de dernière minute pour la garder encore avec moi quelques temps ! J'ignore ce qui t'as fait penser que je me servais de toi, mais c'est faux, fit-elle sincèrement tout en s'éloignant de lui.

« - Ta réaction. Tu t'es laissé faire quand je nous ai allongés et quand j'ai caressé ta peau !

« - Parce que j'en avais envie. En aucun cas, j'ai envie d'aller si loin. Aussi vite ! Ok d'accord, j'aime être dans tes bras, où je me sens en sécurité autant faire l'amour dans ta chambre alors que tes parents sont probablement là, c'est simplement inconcevable.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et lui rendit sa veste, avant de lui dire au revoir. Elle s'apprêta à quitter la chambre, quand il la retint par le bras. Lui faisant face elle lui demanda de la lâcher et il sourit lui demandant où elle comptait aller.

« - Chez moi. J'ignore où je suis exactement, mais tant pis, les pourboires de ce soir, me permettront de prendre le taxi et tant pis pour mes économies. Tu m'accuses de vouloir me servir de toi alors que je t'ai simplement laissé faire parce que tu me plais et que j'aime être contre toi, mais si tu ne sais pas faire la différence alors ce n'est pas la peine !

« - Parce qu'il y a une différence de comportement peut-être ?

« - Oui. Si je m'étais servie de toi, c'est Diamond et son côté extravagant que tu aurais vu pas moi. Au revoir et bonne nuit !

« - Attends, reste s'il te plait ! Je te promets de ne plus me tromper mais ne pars pas. Reste juste cette nuit. Si tu pars maintenant, je vais m'inquiéter à ton sujet toute la nuit et je serais chez toi à la première heure sonnant jusqu'à ce que tu m'ouvres !

Elle le regarda, pesant le pour et le contre, puis son autre elle lui suggéra de rester, arguant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle n'ait peur de lui, aussi elle abdiqua et s'excusa. Pour son attitude et sa brusquerie de tout à l'heure, avant de le remercier pour son sac. Il sourit, assurant que ce n'était rien et qu'il avait simplement voulu lui rendre service puis ils se rassirent, discutant doucement. Ils essayèrent de badiner mais rapidement, la conversation revint sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau patronal et cherchèrent un moyen d'éviter à la jeune femme, une telle épreuve. Seulement, même à deux, ils ne trouvèrent pas de solution miracle. Ils élaborèrent une foule de théories toutes plus amusantes les unes que les autres mais aucune ne tenait sérieusement la route. La plus farfelue avait été de trouver l'adresse du patron, dont le garçon ignorait le prénom et de le menacer de mort si la brunette perdait sa virginité avant son mariage, scénario qui leur plaisait surtout pour son aspect mission impossible. A six heures du matin cependant, elle commença à piquer du nez. Ils avaient changé de place et étaient tout deux contre le mur, la brunette dans les bras de son copain. Elle avait finit par lui poser la question, afin de savoir comment elle devait parler de lui et il avait été plutôt clair. Après l'avoir embrasser avec toute la tendresse dont il avait été capable, il lui avait proposé de se voir comme le couple qu'ils étaient. Posant sa tête sur son épaule, elle bâilla discrètement avant de rire en l'entendant lui proposer de kidnapper son patron et de le bâillonner jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit mariée et pour rire, elle ajouta :

« - Juste comme ça, tu comptes faire ta demande rapidement ? Non parce qu'on va devoir le nourrir, ajouta-t-elle devant son regard étonné et ça va nous revenir cher ! Surtout qu'il faudra le cacher, le laver et … Beurk, chuchota-t-elle réprimant un frisson d'horreur. Je ferais la cuisine, tu te chargeras de le laver.

« - On va changer de scénario, proposa-t-il. Je sais, on demande à une professionnelle, de le charmer, une mineure de préférence et on le prend en photo dans une situation des plus compromettante. De là, on lui envoie des copies des photos par la poste et on le menace de tout envoyer à la police s'il te touche ! … Lui ou un de ses clients ! Ainsi que les employés, ajouta-t-il en se souvenant qu'un des barmen l'avait mise en garde contre les autres. Oh et bien sûr, comme il risque de nous chercher pour nous faire taire, il faudra ajouter qu'une lettre sera envoyée à la police s'il nous arrive quelque chose ! Histoire d'être sûr qu'on reste en vie ! … Qu'en dis-tu ? Mitchie, appela-t-il doucement.

Il n'obtint qu'un grognement endormi et sourit. Baissant la tête, il eut la confirmation. Elle s'était endormie en l'écoutant raconter un autre scénario impossible, comme le prouvait son petit sourire. S'écartant doucement, il l'allongea sous les couvertures puis partit se changer avant de la rejoindre. Presqu'aussitôt, comme si elle l'avait sentit, elle se tourna face à lui et se blottit dans ses bras. Seulement malgré que sa journée avait été longue, il ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil et se contenta de regarder dormir la forme blottit contre lui. Elle lui semblait si fragile, qu'il sentit naître en lui, un élan de protection envers elle. Il ne savait pas tous les détails mais elle avait l'air d'avoir enduré plus d'épreuves que certains des adultes qu'il fréquentait lors des soirées de ses parents.

Quatre heures après qu'elle se soit assoupie, il entendit la porte de la chambre de ses parents s'ouvrir et des pas rejoignirent la cuisine. Rapidement, il comprit que c'était son père le premier debout, puisque des bruits de vaisselle qu'on manipule se firent entendre, heureusement pas assez fort pour éveiller sa copine. Doucement, il s'éloigna d'elle et elle grogna de mécontentement, sans ouvrir les yeux pour autant. S'assurant qu'il ne la réveillait pas, il descendit à son tour, croisant sa mère dans le couloir, qu'il l'embrassa, lui demandant s'il était rentré tard. Il s'en voulait de leur avoir menti, mais au lieu de leur dire qu'il attendait que sa copine quitte le club où elle travaillait, il avait prétexté une sortie avec des amis.

« - Assez oui, mais visiblement, vous n'avez rien entendu !

« - T'es bien matinal pour un dimanche matin, sourit son père. Habituellement, on ne te voit pas avant midi !

« - Ouais, acquiesça-t-il, mais j'arrive pas à dormir. Je… Dites, vous réagiriez comment si je vous disais que il y a une fille dans mon lit ?

« - Est-elle nue, s'enquit son père en préparant le petit-déjeuner.

« - Ouais, sous son jeans et sa tunique, je crois. En fait, après la soirée j'ai été la cherché, elle travaille de nuit dans une société de dépannage informatique et comme elle a raté le seul bus qu'elle devait prendre, je l'ai ramené ici. On a discuté pas mal et elle s'est endormie toute habillée !

« - Bon. Si vous n'avez rien fait de répréhensible, je ne vois rien à redire, conclut son père.

« - Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris la voiture pour la ramener chez elle ?

« - Elle… Elle a des problèmes avec son boss et hier elle était assez bouleversée et comme son père n'était pas là, je n'ai pas voulu la laisser seule. Elle avait besoin de parler, je crois.

« - Quelle genre de problèmes, s'intéressa sa mère qui était avocate.

« - Euh… Je ne sais pas trop si je peux vous en parler mais en gros, elle pense que son patron la trouve à son goût et qu'il attend qu'elle soit majeure pour… Passer à la pratique !

« - Coucher avec, tu veux dire ?

« - Ouais, mais vu ce qu'elle m'a dit de lui, ça serait plus bestial… Enfin bref, j'ai essayé de la convaincre de quitter son travail mais elle a besoin d'argent et comme son travail est bien payé, puisque c'est la nuit, elle refuse de le quitter, sans quelque chose d'équivalent qu'elle peut faire le week-end puisque la semaine, elle est overbookée.

Ses parents l'écoutèrent leur raconter qu'elle dansait beaucoup, puisque c'était une de ses passions et qu'elle était inscrite à un club de danse moderne, après ses cours. Ce qui expliquait qu'elle n'était libre que le week-end. « Et surtout, ils ne s'étonneront pas trop de son maintien s'ils la croisent, songea-t-il. Ce qui ne devrait pas se produire, puisqu'ils iront jouer au golf dans une heure. » Au même moment, comme pour le contredire, une porte s'ouvrit à l'étage et il monta alors que son père ajoutait une nouvelle assiette. Il retrouva la jeune femme dans le couloir, l'air perplexe et lui sourit, avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Quand ils s'éloignèrent, il lui demanda si elle avait bien dormi et elle grimaça.

« - Bien oui, assez non. Et toi ? T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

« - Contrairement à toi, j'ai pas fermé l'œil. Je… Mes parents sont en bas et… Ils sont au courant que tu es là, mais ils ignorent qu'on est ensemble. Ils savent juste qu'après ton travail dans le dépannage informatique, je t'ai amené ici parce que t'as des problèmes avec ton boss et aussi que tu danses beaucoup. Ce qui n'est pas faux, chuchota-t-il.

Elle enregistra tout ce qu'il lui dit, lui relatant les mensonges qu'il leurs avait dit et juste avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la pièce, il lâcha sa main.

« - Je vous présente Mitchie, une amie. Mitchie, voilà mes parents : Jake et Marie.

« - Bonjour Mitchie. Vous vous joigniez à nous, lui demanda la mère.

« - Je ne voudrais pas déranger et…

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne nous pose aucun problème, du moment que vous mangez de l'omelette et du bacon au petit-déjeuner, la coupa Jake en souriant.

« - Allez reste. Je te raccompagne chez tes parents après.

N'ayant plus le choix, elle les remercia tout en s'installant et sourit lorsque Marie s'enquit des problèmes qu'elle rencontrait avec son patron, après lui avoir demandé si elle avait bien dormie. Refusant de leur avouer la vérité, elle leur servit un mensonge comme à ses proches.

« - En fait, lorsque ma mère nous a quitté, mon père a eut du mal à joindre les deux bouts entre guillemet, surtout qu'il faut payer mon lycée privé et mes cours de danse, alors je lui ai proposé de travailler pour payer ces deux choses et je mets le peu qu'il me reste sur mon compte ! Le travail n'est pas génial mais ça paye bien et ça ne m'empêche pas de danser donc ça allait mais depuis quelques semaines, l'attitude de mon patron a changé et hier, il m'a presque proposé de venir le rejoindre chez lui, sitôt que je serais majeure pour qu'on fête dignement l'obtention de ma majorité. Ce qui ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Et vu les regards qu'il me lance depuis quelques jours, je doute qu'il s'arrête à un refus !

« - Pourquoi ne portez-vous pas plainte dans ce cas, demanda la mère étonnée.

« - Parce que je risque de perdre mon travail et de devoir quitter la vie que je mène actuellement pour vivre dans un appartement et aller dans un lycée publique, ce dont je n'ai pas trop envie. Je dois vous paraitre bien étrange de refuser de quitter mon confort mais j'ai promis à ma mère d'avoir mon diplôme dans le même lycée qu'elle et de ne pas arrêter la danse.

Marie acquiesça et l'aida à trouver une solution sans grands succès. Elle finit même par lui proposer de travailler avec elle, seulement elle s'arrêta au milieu de l'idée. S'il était vrai qu'elle avait besoin d'une secrétaire, il lui fallait quelqu'un de compétent et à temps pleins surtout. Aussi, le repas passa sans qu'ils ne puissent l'aider et Mitchie l'aida à faire la vaisselle. Durant ce moment entre femme, la mère lui demanda si elle était la copine de son fils, ce qui la fit sourire.

« - J'ignore ce qu'il ressent pour moi madame, mais moi, il me plait.

Cette réponse parut lui convenir et elles discutèrent gaiement en essuyant les assiettes, avant qu'elles ne rejoignent les deux garçons, qui parlaient du nouveau clip de TJ Tyler que Jake devait produire. La popstar exigeait un nouveau chorégraphe, puisqu'elle voulait donner un nouvel aspect à ses chansons, seulement dès qu'elles arrivèrent, ils changèrent de sujet. Les adultes montèrent afin de se préparer à jouer et Marie leur proposa de les accompagner. La brunette allait refuser, arguant qu'il lui restait des devoirs à faire puis réfléchit. Sa dissertation n'était que pour jeudi et son contrôle était prêt, aussi elle se tourna vers son copain. Celui-ci haussa les épaules puis lui proposa d'aller se laver avant. Quelques secondes plus tard néanmoins, elle s'arrêta et lui demanda s'il serait possible qu'elle fasse un rapide crochet chez elle, pour mettre ses lentilles dans la solution aqueuse protectrice mais surtout qu'elle se change et il acquiesça. Pendant qu'elle prit sa douche, il prévint sa mère et dès qu'ils furent tous prêt, ils montèrent tous en voiture et elle donna son adresse à Jake.

Seule, elle entra chez elle et soupira. Son père s'était encore endormi devant la télé et elle partit l'éteindre, avant de jeter la bouteille vide qu'il avait en main, puis monta troquer ses habits et enleva ses lentilles de couleurs qui n'étaient guère agréable. Optant pour un jeans blanc, elle mit une tunique noire à manche trois quart, enfila une paire de tennis plus adaptée, puis ressortit. Montant dans la voiture, elle les écouta parler du mariage qui approchait, puis ils arrivèrent à leur club. Ils avaient réservé pour deux mais heureusement le fait qu'ils soient quatre ne changea pas réellement et ils allèrent sur le green. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que la jeune femme se souvint qu'elle n'avait jamais joué et les prévint, seulement Shane lui assura, à l'oreille, qu'il allait lui donner des cours. Souriant, elle l'écouta donc lui faire un rapide récapitulatif des termes techniques, puis observa les adultes lancer les balles avec précisions et aucune ne rata le trou, puis ce fut son tour. Prenant un club, conseillé par son copain, elle observa la balle et le trou, se demandant comment elle allait faire pour réussir, quand elle sentit deux mains sur sa taille. Le jeune homme la positionna correctement, puis posa ses mains sur les siennes afin de la faire correctement tenir le manche du club. Le premier trou n'étant pas loin, il ne donna qu'un bref coup et la balle y entra sans problème.

« - Hey bravo, sourit-il. T'es plutôt douée !

« - Ouais. On forme une bonne équipe, rit-elle mais seule, je doute que ça donne le même résultat. A toi !

Hochant la tête, il lui prit son club, posa la balle et réitéra le mouvement à la perfection, puis ils rejoignirent le second qui était déjà plus éloigné. Se mettant à l'écart, la jeune femme demanda à Shane de lui rappeler la position et il se fit un plaisir de se mettre dans son dos, la serrant tendrement pour corriger sa posture. Trop rapidement, ce fut à elle et elle acquiesça. Se plaçant au niveau de la balle, elle voulut frapper mais son copain rit lui rappelant de placer ses mains et elle toussa pour cacher son malaise. Seulement, elle n'osa pas frapper de peur de taper trop fort et resta ainsi, la mine sérieuse donnant l'impression qu'elle réfléchissait. Son copain lui rappela qu'elle devait frapper quand sa mère lui signala qu'il ne fallait pas déranger un golfeur et il s'excusa. Hochant brièvement la tête, elle chercha dans son esprit un cours de math ou de physique qui pourrait l'aider à réussir son premier coup seul, puis renonça et frappa, pas assez fort cependant puisque la balle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du trou. Pestant, elle releva la tête, cherchant à savoir si elle devait taper jusqu'à ce que la balle entre ou non et sachant qu'elle jouait pour la première fois, Marie la conseilla. La remerciant, elle se plaça près de la balle et frappa légèrement. Malheureusement, son mouvement fut trop impulsif et la balle passa au-dessus du trou sans tomber.

« - C'est de la triche, s'exclama-t-elle, la balle aurait du tomber !

Riant, Shane lui proposa son aide mais elle la refusa arguant qu'elle allait y arriver seule. Le jeune homme n'insista pas mais corrigea sa position, lui signalant qu'elle était trop raide. Notant l'info, elle se concentra et réussit à la faire entrer. Fière d'elle, elle manifesta sa joie en en poussant un léger cri et se tourna ravie, vers le garçon qui l'applaudit avant de lui rappeler qu'elle avait eut besoin de deux coups supplémentaires. Elle fit mine d'être choquée et le menaçant de son club le mit au défi de faire mieux qu'elle. Il rit joyeusement, lui assurant que ce n'était pas difficile et se plaça. Coup bas pour coup bas, la brunette se mit dans son champ de vision et le fixa sans discontinuer, ce qui le perturba, lui faisant rater son coup. Relevant la tête, il lui demanda si elle était fière d'elle et elle grimaça, que ce n'était pas suffisant. Amusés, les parents se moquèrent de lui, lui rappelant que même Justin, son cousin de dix ans réussissait ce coup facilement. Vexé, il rejoignit sa balle et chercha à oublier la présence de sa copine, qu'il voyait discuter avec sa mère. Seulement alors qu'il allait frapper, elle rit doucement, à ce que racontait Marie et il fut déconcentré et rata une seconde fois. Respirant calmement, il recommença leur tournant le dos et réussit enfin à jouer.

« - Shane, ne te moque plus de Mitchie, vous êtes au même niveau, s'amusa son père.

« - Elle m'a déconcentré, se défendit-il en souriant.

« - C'est faux ! Je ne te regardais même pas, j'écoutais ta maman me raconter que plus jeune, tu voulais être pompier.

Il grimaça, se souvenant des raisons de ce choix de carrière puis suivit tout le monde au troisième trou. Là encore la jeune femme eut beaucoup de mal à doser sa force, mais il dut reconnaître qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal pour une première fois. Ses parents furent d'accord avec ce point et quand deux heures plus tard, ils quittèrent le green au profit d'un déjeuner en terrasse, ils la félicitèrent. Bien sûr, elle était moins douée qu'eux mais elle s'en moquait complètement. Elle avait passé un très bon moment et elle sourit en pensant que les parents devaient avoir compris qu'ils étaient plus qu'amis. Même si Shane ne lui avait ni prit la main, ni embrassé de la matinée. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui ne trompaient pas. Son regard s'adoucissait dès qu'il le posait sur elle et ses gestes ou ses mots. Même lorsqu'il se moquait d'elle, elle avait l'impression qu'il l'entourait de protection.

Le repas se déroula sans anicroche, même si elle se disputa gentiment avec son copain qui voulait l'inviter. Elle lui rappela le chocolat de la veille, la nuit qu'elle avait passé chez ses parents plus l'entrée du club et insista pour payer. Malheureusement pour elle, il eut gain de cause, lui rappelant qu'elle devait mettre son argent de côté et se préparer à quitter son travail si les choses se corsaient. A ces mots, les deux adultes notèrent que la joie avait disparue de son visage et ses yeux semblaient appeler à l'aide. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer quand il lui proposa de payer son repas. Ils se levèrent tous et discutèrent jusqu'à la voiture où Jake reprit le volant. Il proposa à la brunette de la ramener chez elle directement mais Shane refusa arguant qu'elle avait des affaires chez eux, aussi elle se retrouva dans la grande maison, une nouvelle fois. Elle récupéra son sac puis le jeune homme lui proposa de la ramener en voiture mais elle refusa. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, elle avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et lui proposa de l'accompagner à l'arrêt de bus, arguant qu'elle se débrouillerait après. Ils firent finalement un compromis et allèrent en bus jusque dans un parc ou allongé face au ciel, ils prirent un bain de soleil dans un silence des plus reposant. Ils s'assoupirent dans l'herbe, une petite demi-heure puis la brunette les réveilla en faisant un cauchemar. Seulement, le temps qu'elle se réveille, elle ne se souvenait plus de ce dont il parlait, n'en gardant que le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait ressentie : Elle était en danger. Elle tenta bien de mettre des mots sur ses émotions, sans y parvenir pour autant. Regardant l'heure, elle grimaça, il était déjà quatorze heures et elle devrait retourner aux _7 Voiles_ une dernière fois en tant que danseuse intouchable. Sa prochaine journée de travail serait différente. Elle serait une adulte, sans aucun moyen légal de refuser de coucher avec les clients. Elle savait que les autres danseuses, pour la plupart, n'espéraient plus rien de la vie. Certaines avait échoué au club après un grave traumatisme et c'était leur seul moyen d'échapper à la réalité de la vie, vivre dans la peau d'une autre. Oublier sa vie réelle au profit d'une inventée sur mesure, mais la jeune femme n'avait rien subit de grave. Elle ne s'était ni faite agresser, ni violer, n'avait pas encore tout perdu. Elle n'avait aucun point commun avec les autres danseuses. Au contraire d'elles, elle était au début de sa vie, à l'âge où on a tous les choix et où on veut mordre la vie à pleine dents. Tout voir et tout essayer. Elle avait des rêves pleins la tête. Danser devant un public, aller à Paris, se marier, rencontrer un garçon qui lui ferait tourner la tête au premier regard, tomber amoureuse, puis enceinte. Être simplement heureuse, sans aucune tâche d'ombre dans son passé. Or, lorsqu'elle reviendrait danser vendredi, elle ferait une croix indélébile sur toutes ses choses et bientôt ne seraient plus qu'une femme brisée, supplémentaire, qui va danser chaque soir, non pas envie mais parce qu'elle se sentirait incapable d'aller de l'avant. De quitter cet endroit sordide et retrouver une vie heureuse dont elle serait fière.

Décidant d'oublier ses problèmes pour le moment, elle se leva et sourit en entendant quelques musiciens jouaient quelque part. Aussitôt, la musique s'immisça en elle et elle commença à danser comme Mitchie savait le faire. Sans les mouvements langoureux destinés à exciter que Diamond maîtrisait. Ses hanches remuèrent toutes seules et se tournant, invita son copain à la rejoindre dans sa démonstration, en lui tendant la main. Habituellement, il n'aimait pas danser, préférant observer les autres mais pour une raison qu'il ne compris pas, il se leva et la rejoignit. Aussitôt, il calqua ses mouvements sur ceux de la jeune femme et lorsque la chanson se termina, ils furent applaudit. La brunette eut un grand sourire et l'embrassa doucement, le remerciant de ce moment qui leur appartenait, puis ils s'éloignèrent. Le jeune homme devait se lever tôt le lendemain, ayant une réunion avec ses collègues pour un nouveau contrat et savait qu'il ne pourrait aller chercher la jeune femme à son travail pour s'assurer qu'elle rentrait en un seul morceau. De plus il ne pouvait demander à personne de lui rendre ce service, aussi il dut trouver une parade et sa copine parut surprise quand il lui annonça qu'il rentrait se coucher, mais elle acquiesça.

« - Je te raccompagne quand même chez toi ma petite chérie.

« - Ne t'en sens pas obligé, rit-elle, je ne suis pas en danger de mort, tu sais ?

Il ne dit rien, se contenta d'une moue amusée et elle le suivit docilement jusqu'au bus. Ils prirent la ligne habituelle de la jeune femme, sans rien dire. Au contraire, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant simplement du moment. Trente minutes après être monté, ils sortirent du transport en commun et main dans la main, rejoignirent la maison de la jeune femme. Devant le perron, elle se tourna vers lui, en souriant :

« - J'ai passé une super matinée, grâce à toi. Et à tes parents, ajouta-t-elle, remercies-les pour moi. C'était… Très agréable !

« - Je crois qu'ils t'aiment bien, admit-il. Sans savoir qu'on est ensemble.

« - Crois-moi ta mère s'en doute. Elle m'a plusieurs fois posé la question, si on était ensemble ou non.

« - Et qu'as-tu dit ?

« - La vérité ou presque. Que tu me plaisais beaucoup et que j'aimais passer du temps avec toi mais que j'ignorais que ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Ce qui est _presque_ la vérité !

Il sourit mais admit qu'elle avait raison et l'embrassa doucement, lui souhaitant une bonne fin de journée. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir mais s'il voulait être en forme pour ce qu'il avait prévenu, il n'avait pas d'autres choix et, fort heureusement, la jeune femme ne lui posa aucune question. Elle l'embrassa simplement, lui souhaitant de bien dormir, puis entra chez elle. Elle l'observa s'éloigner de sa rue puis monta à l'étage pour terminer ses devoirs, manque de chance, quelques minutes plus tard son père entra plus soul que jamais et l'appela en hurlant. Ce cri l'étonna. Depuis la mort de sa mère, son père n'avait que très peu parlé, se contentant de ruminer que sa femme était parti et l'avait laissé seul sans rien dans la vie à se raccrocher. Ses mots lui avaient fait mal bien sûr mais à présent, ils ne la touchaient même plus. Néanmoins, elle descendit rapidement et le trouva à genoux au sol, la tête dans un des placards. La jeune femme signala simplement sa présence et sans cesser ses recherches, il lui demanda où elle avait caché les bouteilles. Songeant qu'il ne parlait sûrement pas des produits d'entretiens, elle lui signala qu'il les avait toutes bus depuis plusieurs mois déjà et il entra dans une colère noire. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en voyant son visage déformé par la rage et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre quand il commença à venir vers elle. S'il avait été l'homme qu'il était dans son enfance, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à la rattraper mais à présent, qu'il passait ses journées à boire, il avait perdu de son endurance. Pire encore, n'étant pas sobre, il courrait de travers, se heurtant aux murs, si bien qu'elle put s'enfermer tranquillement dans sa chambre. « Quand maman était encore en vie, songea-t-elle, il courait le marathon tous les ans et s'entraînait tous les dimanches. Maintenant il est incapable de courir simplement droit sur dix mètres. » Il arriva à la porte de sa chambre et la martela pour qu'elle ouvre seulement, elle se contenta de monter le son de sa musique avant de lui conseiller d'aller voir au bar du coin s'il voulait tant boire. Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu à lui répondre, mais quand il était dans cet état, elle ne le reconnaissait plus et se moquait royalement de ce qu'il pensait. « Et dans une bouteille, il ne s'en souviendra même plus, pensa-t-elle amère. »

Son après-midi passa rapidement et à dix-huit heures, elle prit sa douche, s'enivrant de l'odeur de vanille, mit méticuleusement ses lentilles, cacha ses cernes et prit son sac. Elle était plus que fatiguée et songeait sérieusement à se faire porter pâle mais elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas y aller, aussi elle descendit à la cuisine. Son père était repartit depuis longtemps et elle savait qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant minuit. Se préparant de quoi se restaurer, elle mangea dans un silence pesant. Silence auquel elle s'était habituée, au fil des jours. Elle badinait avec ses amis quand ils étaient en cours, ou devant le lycée mais dès qu'elle passait cette porte, il n'y avait que le néant pour l'écouter se plaindre. La jeune femme s'était même éloignée de la musique, pourtant plus que présente dans sa vie et ne trouvait le repos que lorsqu'elle était seule, sans un bruit autour d'elle. Diamond au contraire aimait l'ambiance électrique des _7 Voiles_. A dix-neuf heures, elle sortit de chez elle, fermant à clé et monta dans le bus. Durant le trajet, elle ferma les yeux, pour se préparer mentalement. Une à une, elle oublia ses qualités laissant ressurgir la personnalité de Diamond. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son arrêt, ce fut une autre jeune femme qui descendit du bus. Plus sûre d'elle et plus provocante, elle ondula du bassin jusqu'à la porte de service et entra. D'une démarche assurée, elle rejoignit les coulisses et se changea rapidement, avant de commencer à s'habiller. D'abord un œil, puis l'autre et bientôt son regard ourlet de noir, devint presque hypnotique et assorti à sa tenue. Seulement pour une fois, elle refusa de se faire des anglaises, préférant s'attacher les cheveux en une queue haute et bien raide. Elle appliqua beaucoup de laque afin que ses cheveux restent en place, puis se décida au dernier moment de friser mèches de cheveux libres. Seulement, elle fit de plus grosses mèches et Rose vint l'aider lui demandant d'où lui venait ce brusque changement de coiffure. Depuis un an qu'elle venait danser, elle s'était toujours frisée les cheveux en fines anglaises, ce qui lui donnait des airs de poupée de porcelaine. Elle sourit, expliquant qu'elle avait juste envie de marquer le coup.

« - Après tout, c'est mon dernier soir en tant que diamant intouchable, non ?

« - Si ça pouvait être ton dernier soir simplement, ça rassurerait tout le monde, tu sais ?

« - Je sais Rose mais… Je ne peux pas partir, sans un autre travail et tu le sais ! Crois-moi ça ne m'enchante pas de venir ici, de devoir danser pour une bande de pervers, à l'œil vitreux. Les quinquagénaire libidineux, au ventre rebondit et au langage cru, sans aucun respect pour les autres, ça n'a jamais été mon fantasme masculin.

« - Et c'est quoi le tiens alors ?

« - Je sais pas trop. Je crois que c'est le genre de garçon, bien sous tout rapport, qui se passionne pour la musique, ou un domaine artistique. Qui n'a pas peur d'être ridicule en déclamant des poèmes qui parlent d'amour, au clair de lune. Tu sais, un garçon romantique qui pourrait comprendre que je n'ai pas envie de faire l'amour avec lui maintenant et que je préfère me balader main dans la main sous un ciel étoilé, un soir d'été. Qui accepterait que sa copine ait dansé pour des vieux dégueulasses pendant un an mais qui comprendrait mes raisons d'être venue ici. Qui ne me jugerait pas et… C'est ridicule, je ne rencontrerais jamais un garçon de ce genre.

« - Tu sais ce qu'on dit, non, rit la chef des danseuses. Pour trouver l'homme parfait, il en faut cinq. Un beau, un musclé, un attentionné, un qui aide aux tâches ménagères et un qui est à l'écoute. Et la qualité commune de ses cinq hommes est qu'ils ne se connaissent pas !

Diamond rit joyeusement et quelques unes ayant entendu leur conversation se joignirent à l'euphorie, puis elles terminèrent de se maquiller, dissertant sur les qualités et défauts que devaient posséder l'homme parfait, puis la soirée commença. Etant de service, la brunette commença doucement ce qui la rassura. Ayant un coup de barre, elle ne se voyait pas danser tout de suite. Durant les deux premières heures, elle se contenta de passer entre les tables distribuant les verres et apéritifs éventuels, tout en repoussant les avances des hommes, seulement, la plupart finirent par dire la même chose. Que la semaine prochaine, ils comptaient bien s'occuper d'elle. Un refrain qu'elle ne supportait plus d'entendre et lorsque l'un des clients accoudé au bar, lui mit la main aux fesses, en le lui rappelant, elle ferma les yeux, cherchant à rester calme, puis le fixa dans les yeux :

« - Tu sais quoi mon pote ? Le jour où tu coucheras avec moi n'est pas près d'arriver, ou je te jure que je mets ta femme au courant ! Alors un conseil, fous-moi la paix et oublie jusqu'à l'idée de m'allonger !

« - Tu ignores tout de moi Diamond, se moqua-t-il.

« - Tu paris ? Tu t'appelles Marcel Duval et tu es proviseur au lycée Kennedy. Tu habites dans le quartier chic au numéro trente six. Tu veux un complément d'informations ?

Il la fixa incrédule, puis elle partit en prenant le verre que lui tendit Steve. Lorsqu'elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, il sourit fier d'elle avant de murmurer :

« - T'es pas censée menacer les clients, tu sais ?

« - Ecoute, cette phrase « Attends vendredi soir que je m'occupe de ton petit cul », je l'ai entendu déjà une bonne centaine de fois alors je sature !

Il hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement et lui redemanda de partir de cet enfer. Elle était à deux doigts de craquer, il le voyait, mais elle refusa encore et toujours, arguant qu'elle en avait besoin pour aider sa famille. Il ne put cependant continuer de la convaincre puisqu'elle dut monter sur scène et assista malheureux à son spectacle. Il avait fait parti des témoins de la danse qu'elle avait exécuté avec son copain dans le parc et il trouvait dommage qu'elle gâche ainsi son potentiel, en dansant vingt heures par semaine dans un club de charme, seulement il n'avait visiblement aucune chance de la voir abandonner. De plus elle ne pouvait se faire renvoyer Ted ayant été clair à ce sujet. Il refuserait de la virer tant qu'il n'aurait pas couché avec. Steve soupira. « Il faut que je réussisse à la sortir de là, mais comment faire ? Je suis à peu près certain qu'elle n'a personne dans sa vie. Enfin personne qui ait le pouvoir de la faire démissionner des _7 Voiles_. » Deux heures plus tard, elle revint en salle, fatiguée, les traits tirés, mais un sourire, factice, sur le visage.

La soirée passa trop rapidement pour elle qui était plus que fatiguée, seulement elle tint le coup à la perfection et à quatre heure du matin elle sortit rapidement, après s'être démaquiller. Le patron traînant dans les coulisses et Diamond n'avait pas envie qu'il lui reparle de sa fête d'anniversaire. Elle l'avait évité toute la soirée, refusant de devoir le suivre une nouvelle fois, dans son bureau, pour le voir fixer ses cuisses avec envie.

« - Salut.

Sursautant, la brunette se retourna pour voir son copain contre le mur. Lui souriant, elle se rapprocha pour l'embrasser et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait encore debout.

« - En fait, je suis allé me coucher juste après t'avoir raccompagné et je me suis levé, y a une heure à peine. Après tout ce que tu m'as dit, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de te laisser sortir seule. Je n'ai pas rattrapé toute ma nuit, mais j'espère ne pas avoir les traits aussi tirés que toi. Allez, je te raccompagne chez toi, dit-il en lui désignant une voiture.

Plus que fatiguée, elle se laissa guider et monta dans l'habitacle, avant de s'attacher. Calant sa tête sur le dossier du siège, elle ferma les yeux et commença à dormir. Elle eut néanmoins un sourire lorsqu'elle entendit de la musique classique et regarda son copain.

« - Y a que Mozart qui réussit à me détendre quand je suis au volant, expliqua-t-il. Et tu sembles trop fatigué pour écouter les Stones.

Elle hocha la tête et se réinstalla. Elle eut l'impression que seul deux minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière phrase du jeune homme, mais quand il coupa le moteur, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir la façade de sa maison. Soupirant, elle se redressa et se détachant, le remercia pour la balade, qu'elle n'avait pas vu, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il répondit doucement à son baiser avant de placer une main dans sa nuque pour y donner plus de poids. Le manque d'air les sépara mais la jeune femme revint l'embrasser dès que ses poumons furent pleins voulant le sentir contre elle. Il dut le comprendre puisqu'il la prit par la taille avant de l'asseoir sur lui, pour l'embrasser avec plus de passion. Elle soupira contre ses lèvres, se collant à lui au maximum, puis chuchota :

« - Si j'avais pas peur que tu penses que je compte t'utiliser, je t'aurais demandé de rester avec moi cette nuit !

« - Et si tu osais braver tes appréhensions, je t'aurais certainement répondu que j'étais d'accord.

« - Si seulement, j'arrivais à te dire combien j'avais envie de te sentir dormir près de moi, chuchota-t-elle, malgré que mon lit soit minuscule.

« - Je suis à peu près certain que je te dirais que j'en ai également envie et que le peu de place de ton lit aura l'avantage de nous rapprocher.

S'écartant à peine, elle le fixa puis doucement, le détacha avant de prendre sa main. Il se laissa faire, quand elle sortit avant de l'aider à faire de même et il ferma les portes à clé avant de la suivre à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle lui fit signe d'être silencieux et s'éloigna éteindre la télévision avant de monter alors qu'il la suivait. Le faisant entrer dans sa chambre, elle partit se changer dans la salle de bain, enleva ses lentilles et força Diamond à mettre un pyjama. Quand elle revint, il était accoudé à la fenêtre. L'entendant, il se tourna vers elle et la brunette le rejoignit, avant de l'embrasser. Quand ils s'éloignèrent, elle alla fermer le verrou de sa chambre, par mesure de sécurité, puis revint se blottir contre son copain, avant de bâiller.

« - Allez princesse, il est l'heure de rejoindre Morphée, chuchota-t-il. T'en as carrément besoin.

Elle soupira mais avoua qu'il n'avait pas tord et restant dans ses bras, commença à reculer pour rejoindre son lit, puis s'allongea avant qu'il ne fasse de même. Elle s'endormit presqu'aussitôt que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller et il la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, bercé par le souffle régulier de sa respiration.

A six heures trente, son réveil sonna et, si elle l'entendit, elle fut incapable de bouger pour l'éteindre, mais quelqu'un s'en chargea pour elle, avant d'embrasser sa tempe, descendant doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres. Encore endormie, elle répondit au baiser, avant d'entourer le cou de son copain. Seulement, il s'éloigna d'elle et chuchota des mots tendre à son oreille, la forçant à se réveiller et, quand ce fut bon, il la regarda s'étirer comme un chat avant de regarder son réveil. Soupirant, elle partit prendre une douche rapide et fut surprise de ne plus le voir en sortant de la salle de bain, les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette. Intriguée, elle s'habilla de l'uniforme du lycée, puis descendit pour le trouver dans la cuisine, préparant un solide petit-déjeuner.

« - Dis donc, c'est une habitude chez vous que l'homme prépare le petit-déjeuner ?

« - Non en fait, c'est une tradition qui remonte au Moyen-âge. A cette époque, mon ancêtre qui devait avoir un nom à coucher dehors, rit-il, mit sa femme dans une situation intéressante, comme on disait à l'époque. Vers la fin de sa grossesse, elle se retrouva incapable de bouger et pour la soulager, il lui prépara le repas qu'il lui amena au lit. Elle le remercia de tout son cœur et, ravi d'avoir fait sourire sa femme malgré ses douleurs, il réitéra l'expérience chaque matin jusqu'à ce que naisse leur enfant. Seulement, quand elle put, à nouveau, se lever, il continua à lui apporter le petit-déjeuner qu'il faisait lui-même, ce qui la toucha. La légende ne dit pas s'il a continué jusqu'à sa mort, ce qui est sûr c'est que leur vie de couple en fut changé. Et qu'ils furent décoré par le seigneur du coin, un ancêtre à Ronald Reagan*, ayant la famille la plus nombreuse, ajouta-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

« - Je doute sérieusement de la véracité de cette histoire mais c'est si mignon, que je te mets un A. Et j'ajoute deux points supplémentaires pour avoir cité un de nos anciens présidents.

« - Parfait. En attendant, mange, une longue journée t'attend, dit-il en déposant une assiette devant elle.

Elle souffla mais consentit à manger afin de ne pas le vexer. Non que ce n'était pas bon seulement habituellement, elle se contentait d'un bol de céréales avalés rapidement afin d'avoir son bus à l'heure. Néanmoins, comme il s'engagea à l'accompagner en cours, elle prit son temps et ils quittèrent la maison une demi-heure avant de début de ses cours. Habituellement, elle aurait paniquée songeant qu'elle risquait d'arriver en retard mais aujourd'hui, elle s'en moquait. La présence de Shane dans sa vie était à ces yeux, un vrai bonheur et elle détestait devoir s'éloigner de lui, pour faire des choses qu'elle était obligée. Comme aller en cours ou au travail. « Même si au choix, je préfère aller au lycée, songea-t-elle. » Trop fatiguée la veille, elle n'avait pas fait attention au modèle dans lequel elle était montée mais ce ne fut pas le cas au matin et elle s'arrêta.

« - Un cabriolet ? A ton âge, s'étonna-t-elle. Tu vis dans une maison super grande, tu joues super bien au golf et tu roules dans une voiture qui semble neuve et récente. M'aurais-tu caché que tu étais riche ?

« - Oh je t'ai pas dit, s'étonna-t-il. Mes parents sont à la tête de la mafia Américaine qui sévit dans tous les pays des Etats-Unis. Alors j'ai plus ou moins de quoi vivre tranquillement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, sans travailler, rit-il.

Elle rit joyeusement et quand ils furent à l'intérieur, elle lui demanda s'il ne pouvait pas envoyer deux-trois de ses hommes pour discuter avec son patron, ce qui les fit sourire doucement. Le jeune homme avait encore du mal à rire à ce sujet et elle faisait semblant de ne pas s'inquiéter mais la réalité était toute autre. Lorsqu'elle était seule sous la douche, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait repoussé l'échéance trop longtemps. Et surtout qu'elle avait, en vain espéré une solution de dernière minute, qui n'arriverait pas. Vendredi soir, elle devrait faire un choix. Soit perdre son travail et la vie telle qu'elle la connaissait, soit sa dignité. Seulement, elle avait trop besoin de cet argent pour partir des _7 Voiles_ mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus regarder Shane en face si jamais elle couchait avec un autre. Au fond d'elle, la brunette était une personne pour qui la fidélité comptait plus que tout au monde et jamais elle ne pardonnerait à son copain, qui qu'il soit, de coucher avec d'autres femmes, même si c'était son travail. « Comme Shane, je chercherais par tous les moyens à l'en empêcher, le priant dans toutes les langues de quitter son travail, quitte à devoir m'endetter pour l'aider, songea-t-elle. Alors mets un terme à votre histoire, lui conseilla Diamond. » Ils arrivèrent au lycée trop rapidement, mais perdue dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas les élèves se retourner sur son arrivée.

« - T'es arrivée Mitchie, dit son copain d'une voix douce.

« - C'est pas important, souffla-t-elle avant de le regarder. Shane, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

« - A quel propos, demanda-t-il sachant de quoi elle parlait.

« - Est-ce que je quitte mon travail pour me retrouver à la rue dans trois mois, ou bien je te quitte pour ne pas culpabiliser de te faire endurer tout ça ? Dis-moi qu'est-ce qui est le mieux ? Est-ce elle ou toi qui ait raison ?

« - Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

« - Je ne sais plus. Je sais que, quelque part, il y a une solution qui m'empêcherait de faire une croix sur le beau de ma vie mais j'ignore comment la trouver et je n'ai plus le temps. Je refuse de te quitter mais en même temps, je serais la pire des garces si je restais avec toi. Tu sais tout et ça te ferait souffrir, je le sais.

« - Est-ce que tu travailles ce soir ?

« - Jusqu'à vingt heures au _Jasmin_. Pourquoi ?

« - Et mardi ?

Elle sourit arguant qu'elle était libre et il lui demanda d'attendre jusque là avant de prendre sa décision. Il avait une idée mais il devait la peaufiner avant de lui en parler et surtout s'assurer que c'était jouable. Acceptant, elle leva les yeux et soupira. Grimaçant qu'elle n'avait pas envie de partir, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de descendre de voiture. Rejoignant ses amis, elle les salua, ne se retournant vers le parking quand quelqu'un klaxonna. Souriant, Shane lui tendit son sac et elle se frappa le front. Le rejoignant, elle le prit, en remerciant le jeune homme, puis il partit arguant qu'il avait un rendez-vous d'affaire. Restée seule, elle sourit et retrouva ses amis qui l'interrogèrent sur son chauffeur, qui semblait plus que mignon. Seulement, comme Diamond samedi soir, elle sourit mystérieusement sans répondre à leurs questions pour autant. Non qu'elle voulait préserver le mystère mais elle savait trop peu de chose sur lui. Il jouait au golf, vivait presque à l'écart de la ville, dans le quartier chic résidentiel, là où se trouvait la plupart des maisons d'acteurs, ou des personnalités importantes de la ville. Il s'appelait Shane, avait dix-neuf ans et travaillait semblait-il. « N'oublie pas que son cousin se marie la semaine prochaine, rit Diamond. » La sonnerie retentit, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions et elle suivit tout le monde à l'intérieur des couloirs, pour rejoindre son cours de math.

Elle passa la journée à s'interroger sur la solution qu'il semblait avoir trouvé puis espéra qu'il serait là à sa sortie, avant de se souvenir, qu'il ignorait jusqu'à quelle heure elle étudiait aussi quand elle quitta, elle rentra chez elle, s'habiller normalement, avant de rejoindre Rosa au salon de thé. Les clients n'étant pas nombreux, elle put commencer ces devoirs, seulement elle eut plusieurs fois du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et profita de sa pause pour dormir quelques minutes. La patronne s'inquiéta de son état de fatigue et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait pour être si fatiguée.

« - Rien de plus que d'habitude mais on a eu plus de monde que d'habitude au club, répondit-elle sans réfléchir et du coup, les divertir a été éreintant. Et je ne dors presque pas depuis samedi soir. D'ailleurs, je compte plonger directement dans mon lit dès que je rentre. J'ai besoin de sommeil !

« - Je croyais que c'était une compagnie de danse ?

« - Oui en effet, c'est une compagnie, pourquoi cette question ?

« - Tu as parlé d'un club et de client à divertir !

« - Ah oui, c'est parce que ce week-end se reprit-elle, on a été engagé pour animer une soirée dans un club privé. Du coup, entre les répétitions et la représentation, c'a été dur.

La sexagénaire acquiesça sans croire pour autant à ce qu'elle racontait. Au fond d'elle, elle se sentait blessée des mensonges de son employée puis songea qu'elle devait avoir de bonne raison de lui cacher la vérité sur ses activités du week-end, aussi, elle n'en parla plus. Quand Mitchie partit à vingt heures, elle salua gaiement Rosa, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, puis rentra chez elle où, sans prendre la peine de se doucher, ou de changer les draps, se coucha directement.

Lorsque son réveil sonna à six heures trente, elle se leva d'un bond rétablissant le silence dans ma maison, avant de filer sous sa douche. Elle se prépara rapidement et tira la langue à son reflet quand elle se souvint de l'examen qu'elle avait en anglais au matin. S'étant bien préparé, elle ne se faisait cependant pas réellement de soucis à se sujet, préférant s'interroger sur la, peut-être, solution que lui avait trouvé son copain, puis partit en cours. Elle arriva dans les dernières, comme chaque jour et discuta avec ses amis, chacun cherchant à deviner quelles questions, leur professeur allait leur demander. La journée passa lentement, trop aux yeux de la jeune femme et bientôt, elle fut devant sa copie. Outre les questions sur les personnages et l'histoire en elle-même, les élèves devaient réécrire la fin, afin que ce soit moins tragique et la brunette déglutit. Elle avait toujours été incapable d'écrire quelque chose de valable. Néanmoins, elle prit son stylo et noircit la feuille, ne la rendant que deux minutes avant la fin du temps imparti. Rangeant ses affaires, elle sortit du lycée et arqua un sourcil en voyant le cabriolet noir de son copain, stationné devant. Celui-ci était appuyé négligemment contre et entouré des filles les plus populaire du lycée, aussi elle commença à partir seule, quand il l'interpela, lui désignant sa voiture.

« - Viens là ma petite chérie, dit-il en l'attirant à lui avant de l'embrasser. J'ai peut-être une solution, mais elle dépend de toi. Tu montes et je t'explique !

« - A une condition Que tu me dises comment tu sais que je finis à seize heures ?

« - J'ai appelé Rosa, pour le savoir, avoua-t-il en riant. Elle m'a dit que tu étais généralement chez elle, un peu avant dix-sept heures, j'en ai conclu que tu finissais à seize, mais j'aurais pu me tromper donc quand je suis arrivé, j'ai demandé au concierge si les cours étaient fini et il m'a répondu, résultat, j'ai patienté bien tranquillement.

Tout en lui parlant, il lui ouvrit la portière puis fit le tour, s'installant au volant. Néanmoins, il salua les filles et démarra, lui demandant comment s'était passé ces deux jours. Elle les résuma rapidement et lui retourna la question.

« - Pas cool, j'ai eu une réunion au bureau qui a duré quatre heures, une horreur ! Je bosse avec mon père, expliqua-t-il, je suis son assistant pour le moment, mais si tout se passe comme je l'espère, bientôt je serais également manager d'un groupe ! Enfin bref, TJ Tyler est venue nous voir et menace de quitter la maison de disque si jamais on ne lui trouve pas un nouveau chorégraphe. Depuis une semaine, on cherche une solution et c'est là que tu entres en scène !

« - Ah bon ? Et comment, s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle amusée.

« - Et bien voilà. Hier, durant la réunion, j'ai proposé ta candidature. Mon père n'est pas trop chaud à l'idée de laisser une jeune femme sans expérience créer le nouveau clip de TJ mais j'ai su trouver les bons arguments et je l'ai convaincu de te laisser une chance… J'avoue, soupira-t-il en notant son regard perplexe, j'ai téléphoné à la pop-star lui expliquant qu'on avait peut-être trouvé quelqu'un, mais qu'elle était sans expérience, ce qui ferait que ce serait plus simple de travailler avec toi et elle a insisté auprès de mon père pour qu'on organise un rendez-vous et que tu lui montres ce que donne ton travail. Bon j'avoue, mon père n'a pas apprécié ce piège mais il reconnait que j'ai simplement fait ce qu'il me répète depuis un an. Qu'il faut savoir imposer ses idées quand on est sûr de soi.

« - Très habile, reconnut-elle, y a juste un problème dans ton raisonnement. Je ne suis pas chorégraphe, je ne fais que danser. Pourquoi, on s'arrête chez moi ?

« - Pour que tu te changes. J'aime beaucoup ton uniforme mais tu ne fais pas vraiment sérieux dedans et trop ado, TJ votera non direct. Je t'attends ici !

Elle le regarda perplexe puis partit se changer, prenant une douche plus que rapide. Elle revint habillée d'un jeans et d'un haut bordeaux qu'elle affectionnait, puis remonta dans la voiture, son sac de cours toujours sur la banquette. Alors qu'ils reprenaient la route, elle reprit la parole.

« - Alors ? Comment vas-tu faire pour t'en tirer quand TJ verra que si je danse bien, question chorégraphe, je suis nulle ?

« - Dis-moi un truc. Les danses que tu fais au club ? Elles sont de toi, non ?

« - Diamond, pour être exacte, mais oui.

« - Donc tu créais des choré. Donc tu es chorégraphe ! Fin de la conversation. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu vas l'éblouir et elle va te demander de signer un contrat avec elle et comme ça, tu peux quitter ton autre boulot du week-end et te consacrer totalement à ton nouveau travail.

La jeune femme le regarda amusée. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance que ça se déroule ainsi, mais il semblait si sûr de son plan, qu'elle n'eut pas le courage de lui ouvrir les yeux et se promit de faire son maximum afin qu'il ne puisse pas lui en vouloir, si elle échouait, ce dont elle était convaincue. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le label et elle suivit Shane à l'intérieur, en lui tenant la main. Elle appréhendait beaucoup de rencontrer la pop-star et serra la main de son copain, sans s'en apercevoir, si bien que lorsqu'ils furent dans l'ascenseur, il l'embrassa lui insufflant un peu de sa confiance. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent devant la porte du bureau et il frappa avant d'entrer, lui lâchant la main.

« - Bonjour TJ, sourit-il. Je te présente la jeune femme dont je t'ai parlé, Mitchie Torrès.

« - Enchantée Mitchie, moi c'est Tara-Jane, mais appelle-moi TJ.

« - Très bien, fit-elle impressionnée.

« - Alors d'après Shane, tu danses très bien et ce que tu fais ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'on voit habituellement à la télé ?

« - Euh, oui, répondit-elle en fusillant son copain qui sourit. Effectivement, les chorégraphies que j'ai créée récemment sont uniques. J'y mêle, le danse classique et la moderne, ainsi que des mouvements de gym quand je peux.

« - Et si je te fais écouter mon nouveau morceau, tu accepterais de faire une impro, demanda la chanteuse.

« - Bien sur !

A partir de ce moment, ils sortirent, tous les quatre du bureau et rejoignirent une salle de répétition, où Jake enclencha la musique alors que la brunette s'échauffait rapidement. Quand ce fut bon, elle écouta le rythme, s'en imprégnant, puis commença à danser.

De son côté, Shane profita de son échauffement, pour renseigner la chanteuse sur l'emploi du temps de la brunette, lui expliquant que pour le moment, elle n'était pas encore libre, puisqu'elle terminait ses cours mais que son jeune âge ne l'empêchait pas d'être consciencieuse et mature et son père l'observa, se promettant de l'interroger plus tard sur ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Se concentrant, les trois adultes l'observèrent danser, puis quand la chanson se termina, la chanteuse et son manager s'isolèrent afin de faire le point sur la démo qu'elle venait de faire. La jeune femme prit cet isolement, comme un avant-goût du refus qu'elle allait entendre mais sourit quand son copain la rejoignit.

« - C'était génial, fit-il sincèrement. Loin de ce qu'elle fait le week-end et tellement proche de ce moment dans le parc… J'ai adoré !

« - J'entends ça, rit-elle. Je doute qu'ils soient du même avis mais c'était très enrichissant comme rencontre en tout cas. Merci.

« - Ah mais de rien. Et puis qui te dit qu'ils n'ont pas aimé ? Ok, ils s'isolent mais simplement pour pouvoir en discuter sans que tu entendes tout ce qu'ils vont dire. Allez, on va les rejoindre dans le bureau, ou dans le couloir.

Elle hocha la tête et ils libérèrent la salle, rejoignant le septième étage sans se presser. Main dans la main, ils profitèrent quelques minutes d'être seuls dans les escaliers pour s'embrasser doucement, puis arrivèrent enfin. La conversation n'étant pas terminée, ils restèrent devant la porte, donnant leurs impressions à leur tour, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme sourit, signe qu'il avait une idée en tête.

« - Dis-moi, si tu as le travail, ça te dirait de fêter ça en se faisant une séance ciné en amoureux ce week-end ?

« - Si je l'ai ? Nul doute. J'irais juste prévenir mon patron que je quitte le navire et hop-là, je suis toute à toi. Enfin, t'as toutes mes soirées de réserver, sans obligation de les occuper toutes.

Il nota l'information mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent tous les deux et s'assirent. Aussitôt que la porte fut fermée, la chanteuse prit la parole.

* * *

Et voilà, pour ce soir, c'est terminée. Bon je suis HS, malade comme un chien Grec (D'où je sors cette expression ?) mais la suite de Dignité est arrivée. Allez faisons un deal. Si j'ai vingt reviews (en tout hein), je vous envoie la suite jeudi ou vendredi.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	4. Dignité partie04

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Et bé, je n'aurais jamais cru que vous m'auriez cru quand je demandais autant de reviews. Mais ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. Aussi, je vous poste la dernière partie maintenant. Pour vous remercier de m'avoir suivi. Un très grand merci à **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **charl2ne**, **nanak**, **Nymou**, **jojo** (Salut toi. Merci pour tes trois reviews mdr. Ravie que tu aimes autant. J'espère que la dernière partie te plaira également lol. Alors comme ça tu as lu tout ce que j'ai écris ? Mdr Impressionnant lol. Ravie que cet OS ait ta préférence mdr. J'avoue j'ai adoré l'écrire malgré son côté noir lol. En tout cas merci pour tes compliments, ils me touchent. Bisous), **Sev** (Hello miss. Je vois que finalement tu préfères donner ton avis ici ? Mdr Oui il reste cette partie mais après désolée, il n'y aura plus rien. Pas que je n'ai pas d'idée, mais je manque surtout de temps lol Merci pour tes mots, ils me touchent. Rendez-vous rapidement alors mdr. Bisous), **Lia Rose** (Salut miss. Oui y avait finalement quatre parties lol. Désolée de vous avoir induit en erreur. Ravie que ça t'ait plut et désolée pour mon expression à coucher dehors, il était quatre heures du mat donc… mdr Bisous) et **nouna** pour leurs reviews. Elles m'ont toutes vraiment touchées.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney, je ne touche pas un seul centime en écrivant cette idée qui m'est venu en faisant du piano (ah je vous jure) et promis, je remets tout en place en partant.

**Dignité** (partie quatre)

« - Ecoute, Mitchie, je vais aller droit au but, ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, j'ai adoré, sois-en certaine !

« - Mais, demanda la brunette.

« - Mais tu as l'âge de ma fille. Je ne dis pas que tu n'as aucun talent, ce serait plus que faux mais il en faut plus, pour réussir. Ce métier est extrêmement sportif, fatiguant et tu risques de devoir voyager souvent. De plus, tu es mineure et il me faudrait une autorisation de tes parents pour voyager !

« - Je serais majeure dans deux jours, contra-t-elle, et je sais que le métier est dur et éreintant, je danse depuis que j'ai cinq ans. Dites-moi la vérité, s'il vous plait !

« - Très bien. La vérité est que je sais que tous les voyages, les tournées, les horaires impossible, tout ça, ça détruit la vie de famille et à ton âge, on a besoin de stabilité au contraire. A la limite, si tu as vraiment envie de travailler avec moi, tu peux créer la choré de mon prochain clip, mais je refuse de te faire plus travailler. Même si Shane m'a dit que tu avais énormément besoin de ce travail !

« - Quoi, s'exclama-t-elle en le fixant. Tu as dit quoi ? … C'est bon, t'explique pas, le coupa-t-elle avant de se tourner vers la chanteuse. Ecoutez, je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait perdre vote temps. J'ignore ce que Shane vous a dit pour que vous vous sentiez obliger de me proposer de danser un peu avec vous et à vrai dire je m'en moque. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce travail ! Quant à toi, oublie-moi, asséna-t-elle furieuse. Au revoir et bonne fin de journée.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit du bureau, d'un pas rapide et prit les escaliers, les dévalant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle se sentait trahie et humiliée. Elle s'était confiée à lui pensant qu'il l'écouterait sans la juger et s'était sentit toucher qu'il cherche une solution. Mais de là à ce qu'il la trahisse ainsi, lui brisa le cœur. « Comment a-t-il osé me faire ça, songea-t-elle. Que leurs a-t-il dit, pour qu'elle se sente obliger de me fournir un travail ? Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai suivie ? Parce qu'il te plait, souffla Diamond. D'accord, tu es en colère contre lui, tout le monde le serait à moins, à ta place, mais reconnais qu'il ne te rend pas indifférent ? » Elle passa la porte battante et se traita d'idiote en se souvenant que son sac de cours était dans la voiture de son ex copain. Alors qu'elle allait rentrer, pour le faire appeler, il fit son apparition.

« - Mitchie, attend ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

« - Je m'en fous de tes explications, cria-t-elle. Je te faisais confiance et tu m'as trahie ! Tu as raconté, je ne sais quoi à TJ pour qu'elle m'engage, mais heureusement, elle est intelligente. Elle a du voir que je n'avais pas le niveau et plutôt que de me le dire, elle a trouvé une raison, valable pour ne pas m'engager.

« - Attends, je…

« - Je ne veux rien savoir, hurla-t-elle. Tu m'as menti, et trahis, paye-en les conséquences ! Et ouvre ta voiture que je récupère mon sac ! … Ne cherche plus à me revoir, c'est bien clair ? Tu oublies mon existence, mes lieux de travails et ce en quoi ils consistent. Pareil pour mon lycée et mon adresse. Tu fais une croix dessus !

Blessé de se sentir rejeté ainsi, il ouvrit la voiture et lui tendit son sac, sans un mot. Le lui arrachant presque des mains, elle le mit sur son épaule et le fixa une dernière fois, avec colère :

« - Tu veux savoir le plus drôle ? C'est que pendant ces quelques jours, j'ai refusé d'écouter Diamond qui me hurlait que tu me ferais souffrir et que je devais m'éloigner pour mon bien. Finalement … J'aurais du l'écouter. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres !

Elle voulut partir mais il la retint par le bras, sans savoir que son père les observait perplexe. Lorsqu'elle était partie du bureau furieuse, son fil avait soupiré et après s'être excusé auprès d'eux, était sortit pour recoller les morceaux, mais à ce que voyait Jake, c'était plus compliqué qu'il l'avait pensé. TJ le rejoignit, à la fenêtre et eut la même impression, alors qu'en bas, Mitchie fixait le jeune homme avec haine, lui intimant de la lâcher.

« - Oh oui, je vais te lâcher, et t'oublier puisque que tu le souhaites tant mais avant tu vas m'écouter ! Si j'ai demandé à TJ de t'auditionner, ce n'est pas simplement parce que je sais que tu es une excellente danseuse et que tu as besoin d'un travail qui te plait, mais parce que t'imaginer retourner là-bas chaque week-end pour danser comme tu le fais me blesse, plus que tu ne le penses. Ce week-end, j'ai du m'interdire des dizaines de fois de venir et de t'enlever de cette boite pourrie, quitte à te séquestrer chez moi, pour ne plus que tu t'abaisses à faire ce métier pour ton père, qui ignore complètement jusqu'où t'es descendue pour lui. Savoir que tu danses à moitié nue, pour quelques dollars donnés par des inconnus en échange de quelques regards lubriques sur toi… C'est insoutenable comme douleur. Mais je ne suis pas intervenu, restant sagement chez moi alors que je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de mettre le feu à cet endroit sordide. Parce que je sais que tu as besoin de ce travail, pour subvenir à ton père, et que tu es trop digne pour demander de l'aide. Le contrat que te proposait TJ était en or. Tu aurais eu le temps de te retourner grâce à lui mais t'as préféré le refuser, parce que tu crois que j'ai supplié de te donner du travail.

« - C'est bon t'as fini ? Maintenant fous-moi la paix, le repoussa-t-elle quand il la lâcha.

Sans un regard supplémentaire, elle partit, avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait alors qu'il donnait un coup de pied dans le pneu de sa voiture, plus qu'énervé. Se souvenant qu'il terminait de travailler à vingt heures, il remonta dans son bureau, quand son père entra.

« - J'imagine qu'elle ne viendra pas rejouer avec nous au golf ?

« - Elle m'a quitté, si c'est-ce que tu veux savoir ! Et à cause d'une mauvaise interprétation, elle va foutre sa vie en l'air et faire la pire connerie de sa vie.

La brunette mit plus d'une heure pour rentrer chez elle, et s'attaqua directement à ses devoirs, refoulant au fond de sa tête, ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle savait très bien au fond d'elle, qu'en refusant ce contrat, elle avait également perdu sa seule chance de garder sa dignité, mais à présent qu'elle se sentait trahie et seule, elle s'en moquait. Pire, elle en était presque venue à être pressée d'être à vendredi soir, pour que toute cette histoire soit derrière elle. Elle en avait assez de se bercer d'illusion, de vouloir croire à un miracle qui ne viendrait pas. Toute cette histoire n'avait que trop durer. Elle en avait assez à présent et ne voulait qu'une chose : Revenir trois ans en arrière, pour se blottir dans les bras de sa mère. Elle trouvait toujours les mots pour la réconforter et surtout, ne l'avait jamais trahie. C'était une des seules personnes sur qui elle avait toujours pu compter et ce soir, plus que d'habitude, elle lui manquait cruellement. Elle aurait aimé lui parler de Shane, de ce qu'il avait fait et surtout de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais c'était impossible. « Ne t'en fais pas, souffla Diamond, on va faire bloc toutes les deux, comme on l'a toujours fait. Et quand on sera seul avec un client, ou avec Ted, on essayera de retarder le moment au maximum. T'es sûre que ça marchera, demanda la lycéenne. Pour être franche ? Y a aucune chance que ça fonctionne. Mais on a plus vraiment le choix. Alors on ira et advienne que pourra. » Mitchie acquiesça piteusement et ferma son cahier avant de pleurer. Elle s'était promise de ne jamais s'apitoyer sur son sort, de toujours respecter les décisions qu'elle prenait mais aujourd'hui, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle maudit Shane de la mettre dans cet état, puis son père pour être alcoolique, avant de généraliser. Ayant appris à refouler ses émotions, personne ne voyait qu'elle était au bord du gouffre, à deux doigts de tomber. Que cette chute-là, elle ne s'en relèverait pas. A qui pouvait-elle en parler franchement, maintenant que son seul complice et ami, l'avait trahi ? Elle avait toujours été seule mais ce soir, plus que jamais, elle ressentait le poids de sa solitude. La jeune femme avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Une personne qui ne jugerait pas ses actes ni ses mensonges, mais où pouvait-elle trouver cette personne ?

Elle y réfléchit plusieurs minutes puis finit par savoir à qui elle pouvait en parler. Se levant d'un bond, elle prit sa veste, son sac et partit vers le nord. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue remontait à deux ans. Le jour de la mise en terre de sa mère. Depuis ce jour, elle n'avait plus osé retourner la voir, pour lui parler, mais elle sentait que c'était le moment pour elle. Quand elle vit l'entrée, elle inspira longuement pour se donner du courage puis pénétra dans l'enceinte. Comme souvent, l'endroit était silencieux, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle marcha sans s'arrêter. Elle n'était venue qu'une fois mais elle se souvenait encore du chemin exact. Quand elle arriva, elle baissa les yeux et lut :

« - Ici repose en paix Connie Maria Torrès. Une épouse généreuse et une mère irremplaçable. »

Doucement, elle se mit à genoux et sentit les larmes monter quand elle caressa la photo de sa mère. Elle voulut nettoyer la stèle mais remarqua que celle-ci était propre et qu'un bouquet de rose orange, les préférées de sa mère, était dans un vase en plastique, et comprit que son père venait souvent. La culpabilité lui serra la gorge et elle pleura :

« - Maman, je suis tellement désolée. J'aurais du venir plus tôt, mais j'avais tellement honte. De moi, de ce que je deviens et surtout de ne pas réussir à soutenir papa comme tu l'aurais voulu. Tu me manques tellement, si tu savais. Rien n'a changé à la maison et on a même été incapable de vider tes placards, pour donner tes vêtements à des gens à qui ça servirait, mais tu nous manques tellement qu'on n'arrive pas à se faire à ton départ. Tu sais que j'ai jamais cru à un paradis ou autre mais j'espère que tu nous surveilles de là où tu es et que tu ne m'en veux pas de ce que je suis devenue. Je ne le fais pas par gaité de cœur tu sais, mais simplement parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de garder la maison dans l'état où tu l'as décorée. Papa n'arrive pas à surmonter ton départ et certaines fois, j'aimerais pouvoir faire comme lui. M'allonger quelque part et pleuré toutes ses larmes que je retiens depuis que tu nous as quitté. Mais j'en suis incapable parce que je sais que si je commence à te pleurer, je serais dans l'incapacité de m'arrêter et papa compte sur moi pour que la maison tourne.

Durant une heure, elle resta ainsi. Assise sur la tombe de sa mère à lui parler, pleurant doucement, la perte d'un être chère qu'elle ne pourrait jamais remplacer, puis rentra lentement chez elle, après avoir embrassé la pierre tombale lui promettant de revenir rapidement. Quand elle passa la porte de la maison, celle-ci était silencieuse mais elle n'en fut pas étonnée.

Le matin de ses dix-huit ans, elle sentit un grand trou dans sa poitrine et fut tentée de rester au lit, pour se cacher sous les draps. Bien sûr, comme tous les mineurs, elle avait souvent attendu le jour où elle serait majeure et enfin libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait mais aujourd'hui, sa majorité prenait un tout autre sens. A partir d'aujourd'hui, elle ne pourrait plus reculer ce moment fatidique et devrait coucher comme les autres danseuses, si elle voulait pouvoir continuer à vivre dans la maison où elle avait grandie. Se préparant pour le lycée, elle tenta de se composer un visage heureux, sans y parvenir. Elle ne voulait pas sortir de chez elle, affronter le monde extérieur mais Diamond l'encouragea lui assurant qu'elle ne risquait rien aujourd'hui. Demain bien sûr, ce serait différent, mais pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas s'en soucier. Sortant, elle rejoignit son lycée, le moral au plus bas, remerciant à peine ses amis pour leurs vœux. Ils étaient au courant qu'elle n'était plus avec son mystérieux copain, dont ils ignoraient jusqu'au prénom et pensaient tous qu'elle était encore amoureuse. Suppositions qu'elle ne contredit pas. Quand la cloche sonna, elle suivit Elodie jusqu'en mathématique et s'assit. Le cours débuta sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, tant son esprit était focaliser sur autre chose. Cette solution qui lui permettrait d'échapper à cette humiliation, presque publique, qui aurait lieu le lendemain, à son travail. Un instant, elle regretta la scène qu'elle avait faite à Shane mais elle était malheureusement trop fière pour faire le premier pas. « Et comme je lui ai dit de m'oublier, il ne viendra pas de lui-même, songea-t-elle. » Elle aurait aimé sécher les cours et passer la journée avec lui. Qu'importe ce qu'ils auraient faits, le simple fait d'être avec lui, lui aurait suffit. La douceur de ses regards et la tendresse de ses gestes lui manquaient. Elle se souvint de la première après-midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. De sa manière de l'aborder, de se moquer d'elle, ou simplement de lui parler. Il semblait tellement différent du personnage qu'elle avait découvert le mardi. « Notre histoire n'aurait duré que quatre petits jours, songea-t-elle plus triste que jamais. Oh Shane, pourquoi as-tu supplié TJ de m'engager ? Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas contenter de me soutenir et de me quitter vendredi soir, comme je l'ai pensé ? Non, il a fallu que tu joues au héros et que tu me trouves une solution qui me permettrait de m'en sortir, sans savoir que je suis trop fière pour accepter une aide que je n'ai pas sollicité. » Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'eut pas conscience que son professeur l'interrogeait, ni du silence qui s'abattit dans la salle, quand elle ne répondit pas. L'enseignant, l'appela trois fois avant qu'elle ne reprenne contact avec la réalité et fixa son professeur intriguée. Celui-ci lui demanda si elle connaissait la réponse à la question et elle soupira :

« - J'ai même pas calculé que vous aviez commencé votre cours monsieur, comment voulez-vous que je réponse à une question que je n'ai pas entendue ? Le mieux que je puisse faire est de vous donner des chiffres au hasard en espérant que je vais tomber sur la bonne réponse mais entre-nous les probabilités que je trouve la bonne réponse en moins de dix réponses est faible, voir impossible. Je suis désolée !

« - Sachez mademoiselle Torrès que je n'apprécie pas votre ton et qu'en outre, le fait que vous ayez perdu votre mère ne vous donne pas le droit de me parler ainsi. Aussi, je vais devoir…

« - Hey, le coupa-t-elle en se levant. D'une part, mon ton n'avait rien de spécial, vous m'avez demandé une réponse que j'étais incapable de fournir, ce que vous saviez puisque vous n'interrogez les élèves que quand vous êtes sûrs qu'ils ne suivent pas. D'autre part, le fait que j'ai perdue ma mère n'a rien à faire dans cette conversation. Vous ne savez rien de moi, de ma vie, alors soyez gentils et foutez-moi la paix. Vous n'avez qu'à retourner à votre bureau, jongler avec vos théories mathématiques dont je me contrefiche et puis c'est tout. Et ne vous donnez pas la peine de me dire de sortir de votre cours, je sais déjà que vous allez m'envoyer voir monsieur Duval, termina-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires. Je repasserais à la pause, savoir ce que j'ai à faire comme devoir supplémentaire !

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la salle, son sac à l'épaule et sous les yeux étonnés de ses camarades. Depuis toujours, c'était l'élève préférée des professeurs, à cause de son sérieux et de son assiduité, aussi tous se demandèrent ce qu'elle avait pour répondre ainsi à un professeur. Surtout que son attitude n'avait rien à voir avec celle de la jeune femme calme qu'elle était. Quand elle fut devant la secrétaire, Mitchie lui expliqua qu'elle avait été insolente avec un professeur et qu'elle n'avait pas écouté son cours et celle-ci secoua la tête. Elle commença à lui faire la leçon, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait plus que trois mois à tenir avant de quitter le lycée, puis prévint le directeur qui, fort heureusement, était trop occupé pour la recevoir. Elle resta donc avec la secrétaire et termina sa dissertation de civilisation qu'elle avait à faire pour le mardi suivant.

Bien évidemment à dix heures tous ses amis furent au courant de son insolence et cherchèrent à en connaître la cause mais elle se mura dans un silence lourd de sens. Elle refusait de leur expliquer ce qu'elle avait et pour rire, Mira lui demanda si c'était sa majorité qui lui était monté à la tête, malheureusement si ça fit rire tout le monde, la brunette resta de glace et partit sans un mot. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle avait exactement s'en contrefichait. S'asseyant dans un coin, elle ouvrit son livre de math et commença son devoir supplémentaire, en attendant que ça sonne. La journée lui semblait désastreuse et elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, c'était d'aller se coucher, malheureusement elle travaillait pour Rosa au soir et quand elle franchit la porte du salon de thé, elle tenta d'enfuir au fond d'elle, cet élan de colère qu'elle ressentait depuis le matin, contre tout le monde. Elle avait passé la journée dans un silence de cathédrale ne parlant que pour répondre aux questions éventuelles des professeurs. Seulement, la sexagénaire étant une des seules personnes qu'elle respectait, elle s'interdit de s'énerver durant les trois heures et demi où elle travaillerait. Ce fut sans compter sur ses amis qui arrivèrent peu après elle, pour boire un verre. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, ils étaient surtout là pour savoir si elle allait mieux, mais son moral chuta de plusieurs niveaux quand ce fut Shane qui passa la porte, avec deux amis. Se forçant à sourire, elle attendit qu'ils s'asseyent puis s'avança vers leur table. Il semblait heureux et l'espace d'une seconde, elle se demanda s'il l'avait déjà remplacé, puis chassa cette question de son esprit. Ça ne la regardait plus.

« - Bonjour et bienvenue au _Jasmin_. Vous avez fait votre choix ?

« - Un café, commanda son ex-copain.

« - Un chocolat pour moi et toi Jason ?

« - Va pour un diabolo… Grenadine, se décida le dernier.

« - Je vous apporte ça tout de suite !

Rapidement cependant, elle s'éloigna et prit son temps pour les deux boissons chaudes. Entre-temps, ses amis commandèrent une autre tournée de leur pâtisserie et elle la nota. Prenant un plateau, elle déposa les deux commandes et commença par servir les garçons. « Comme ça, j'ai une raison de m'éloigner rapidement, songea-t-elle. » Quand elle eut servi le dernier pain au chocolat, elle retourna derrière le comptoir, plongeant dans ses cahiers, seulement ayant loupé le cours de math du matin, elle ne comprit rien aux exercices demandés et soupira longuement.

« - Si je t'aide pour ton devoir, tu me fais une réduction, plaisanta un des clients.

« - Faut demander à la patronne, mais ça risque de pas être possible, répondit-elle en relevant la tête.

« - Je m'appelle Nate.

« - Mitchie. Enchantée. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

« - En fait, je suis pas du coin et j'aurais voulu savoir s'il y avait une pharmacie dans le quartier ? Enfin où serait la question la plus exacte. Shane, dit-il en le désignant, m'a dit qu'elle était dans le coin, mais il n'est pas sûr du chemin.

« - Facile. Tu sors, tu prends tout de suite à gauche, ensuite tu prends la seconde à droite et trois rues plus loin, tu vas à gauche et tu pourras pas la rater, elle sera face à toi.

Répétant le chemin afin d'être sûr, il la remercia puis sortit, prévenant ses deux amis qu'il revenait. Doucement, la jeune femme leva les yeux pour regarder son ex-copain qui faisait de même, tapotant en rythme sur la table. Pour être exact, il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard depuis qu'il était entré et elle trouvait la situation de plus en plus inconfortable, mais fidèle à sa promesse, refusa de s'énerver.

Quand vingt heures arriva enfin, elle rangea ses affaires et salua Rosa avant de partir. Shane et ses amis avaient réglé l'addition peu avant mais s'attardaient devant la porte et ne voulant pas les croiser, elle passa par la porte du fond avant de rejoindre son bus. Entrant chez elle, elle prit une douche et se coucha aussitôt, n'ayant pas de devoir à faire pour le lendemain. Malheureusement, n'étant pas fatiguée, elle ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil et penser à ce qu'il l'attendait le lendemain ne l'aida pas à se détendre. Au contraire, elle angoissa de plus en plus ne s'endormant qu'aux alentours de minuit.

La journée du lendemain passa trop vite à ses yeux et lorsqu'elle quitta les cours, elle sentit son estomac se nouer. Néanmoins, elle rentra chez elle et commença lentement à se préparer. Elle prit une douche à la vanille, s'épila, avant de sortir de sous le jet, puis mit ses lentilles bleues, avant de s'habiller d'un jeans et d'un pull blanc à col large. Elle mangea tranquillement, tentant d'oublier ce vers quoi elle marchait. Quand elle fut restaurée, elle contint son envie de vomir et se lava les dents, avant de prendre son sac. Elle recula au maximum, guettant les téléphones, en quête d'une solution miracle, mais ceux-ci restèrent muets et lorsqu'elle n'eut plus d'autre choix, elle partit. Elle ignora le chauffeur du bus qui lui trouva un air malade et se concentra pour se transformer en Diamond, mais même celle-ci refusait d'aller au club. Quand elle descendit du bus, sa démarche n'eut rien de sensuelle, au contraire, et elle serra la lanière de son sac à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Trop tôt elle arriva devant les _7 Voiles_ et Bob secoua la tête en la voyant. Néanmoins, il la laissa entrer et elle rejoignit les autres danseuses, l'estomac à l'envers. Que lui avait-elle prit d'accepter ce travail ? Elle l'ignorait, mais elle savait qu'à partir de ce soir, elle allait amèrement le regretter. Les filles l'accueillirent tristement et chacune commença à se préparer, avant de l'aider. Cinq minutes avant l'ouverture, Ted fit son apparition et la brunette sut avant qu'il ne le dise, qu'elle allait devoir le suivre. Il distribua l'ordre de passage, comme chaque fois, puis lui fit signe de venir. Elle se leva et les filles lui serrèrent la main, lui assurant leur soutien puisqu'elles ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Josh et Marty baissèrent les yeux en la voyant passé et elle entendit le nouveau barman demander qui elle était. Elle ne put savoir comment il l'avait appelé, puisqu'elle monta à l'étage, dans le bureau.

* * *

Au même moment, à l'entrée, Bob faisait entrer les quelques clients qui étaient arrivés quand un cabriolet arriva en trombe. Il se gara dans un crissement de pneu et son conducteur en sortit prestement. Courant jusqu'au videur, il dit :

« - Dites-moi que Diamond n'est pas encore arrivée !

« - Navrée, elle est à l'intérieur. Hey mais tu es le jeune qui voulait la voir vendredi dernier.

« - Je plaide coupable. Ecoutez, vous n'allez sûrement pas me croire mais entre samedi et mardi on est sorti ensemble mais elle m'a quitté à cause d'un quiproquo et refuse de me parler depuis. Pourtant croyez-moi, j'ai fait mon possible. Je l'ai attendu à son lycée, j'ai même été jusqu'à aller la voir à son second travail mais elle me fuit. Pourtant, je sais ce qu'il va se passer ce soir et je veux l'en empêcher. Il faut que vous me laissiez entrer ! Je suis majeur, je vous assure. Demandez à Steve, vendredi dernier j'ai commandé que des sodas, il s'en souviendra… Mais ne pourra pas vous le dire, s'énerva-t-il, puisqu'il s'est fiancé et qu'il ne travaille plus ici depuis lundi ! Et merde !

« - Comment tu sais tout ça gamin ?

« - Mais parce que Mi… Diamond me l'a dit ! Elle a cherché une autre solution toute la semaine pour éviter ce qu'il va se passer ce soir mais on n'a pas réussi ! Laissez-moi entrer, s'il vous plait ! Demander à Bob, qui lui demande ! Elle a confiance en lui !

« - C'est moi Bob, soupira le videur, mais je suis désolé, sans pièce d'identité et cinquante dollars, tu reste sur le trottoir !

* * *

Ted ferma la porte de son bureau et proposa à la jeune femme de s'asseoir. Sans un mot, elle obtempéra, priant qu'elle se soit trompée sur son compte seulement quand elle vit ses yeux devenir brillant, elle sut ce qui allait se passer. Il la fixait comme un animal affamé regarderait la vitrine d'un boucher. Cependant, il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes puis soupira de contentement.

« - Bon, Diamond, je te laisse le choix : Soit on fait ça tout de suite, ici même sur ce bureau, soit on commence doucement et tu me fais une petite gâterie. Alors ?

Incapable de parler, elle le fixa avec horreur. C'était ainsi qu'allait se dérouler sa première fois ? Sur un bureau miteux et sal, avec un homme dénué se tendresse ? « Je fais quoi, se demanda-t-elle. »

« - Tu choisie la gâterie ? Tant mieux, mets-toi à genoux ! … Dépêche-toi, dit-il quand il le vit stoïque.

Doucement, elle lui obéit, se demandant pourquoi elle ne fuyait pas ? La réponse lui vint sous la forme d'une image qui la hantait souvent. Elle se voyait dans la rue habillée de plusieurs vêtements superposé et troués, demandant aux passants de quoi la nourrir. Elle ne voulait pas finir ainsi. A faire la manche sur le trottoir. « Je me demande bien pourquoi. Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que je m'apprête à faire, songea-t-elle dégoûtée. » Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas son patron se lever et se mettre face à elle avant de baisser son pantalon et ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'il agrippa ses cheveux, lui collant le visage à deux centimètres de son sexe.

« - Et maintenant, ma jolie, tu suces !

Cette vision lui donna mal au cœur et elle s'écarta la main sur la bouche. Elle en était incapable. Ni Diamond, ni Mitchie ne pourraient s'abaisser ainsi. Elle avait vainement crut qu'elle serait assez forte pour coucher avec le premier qui lui dirait mais à présent qu'elle se retrouvait devant le fait accompli, ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

« - S'il te pait Ted, ne m'oblige pas, supplia-t-elle. Je te jure, je coucherais avec les clients, dès ce soir, comme convenue mais…

« - Suce-là moi, lui donna-t-il en lui mettant le visage contre son pénis.

« - Pitié, pleura-t-elle luttant pour s'éloigner de ce contact qui la faisait vomir. Je t'en supplie ne m'oblige pas à faire ça !

« - Je te laisse le choix, tu me suces moi ou j'organise une tournante juste pour toi, gratos, sans te payer ta nuit. Et les clients te feront ce qu'ils voudront… Tu choisis, t'as trente secondes ! Alors ?

* * *

Shane était désespéré. Il savait que la brunette serait dépucelée ce soir, s'il ne rentrait pas, seulement, il était partit rapidement et sans ses papiers. Deux minutes déjà qu'il essayait de convaincre le videur que c'était pour le bien de la brunette et qu'il fallait qu'il entre quand, alerté par ses cris, une des danseuses arriva.

« - Bob, tu le calmes, ça dérange… Tiens, le copain de Diamond. Que fais-tu-là ?

« - J'essaie de rentrer pour sauver ma copine de ce qu'il l'attend !

« - Tu le connais, demanda le videur.

« - Bien sûr, je l'ai surpris samedi soir, embrassant notre petit puce, devant l'entrée des artistes mais… Ecoute, elle est monté avec Ted depuis cinq minutes. C'est trop tard !

« - Je vous en pris, je dois essayer. Elle ne vient que pour l'argent, pour ne pas être à la rue et j'ai trouvé un moyen de la sortir de ce club, mais pour ça, il faut que j'entre ! Au moins que je lui annonce la nouvelle. Après elle pourra faire le choix de rester ici, mais je dois lui en parler. Pitié, supplia-t-il.

La danseuse soupira et donna son accord avant de regarder le videur. Bob les fixa tous les deux. S'il le faisait entrer sans avoir vérifié son âge, il risquait sa place et il avait besoin de cet argent pour faire sortir son fils de prison. Seulement, il s'était pris d'affection pour Diamond, et refusait qu'elle couche avec leur patron. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il devait faire, puis soupira.

« - Allez entre, dit-il en donnant un coup de tête vers la salle.

« - Merci Bob, vous êtes un chic type, cria-t-il avant d'entrer.

Guider par Satine, il traversa la salle et passa derrière le bar, puis elle lui désigna l'escalier, le prévenant qu'il n'y avait qu'une porte. Notant l'information, il gravit les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte à la volée. La brunette était là, à genoux au sol, le pénis de son patron dans la main visiblement prête à lui faire une fellation. Seulement son arrivée la déconcentra et elle tourna son visage vers lui. Celui-ci était ravagé par les larmes et son regard le supplia de l'aider. Visiblement, elle était incapable de s'abaisser à aller plus loin et ça le rassura.

« - T'es qui toi, intervint le patron. Et qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

« - Je viens chercher ma copine qui n'a rien à faire à genoux, dit-il en s'approchant. Relève-toi ma belle, ajouta-t-il en l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« - Casse-toi gamin et écarte-toi de Diamond ou j'appelle la sécurité !

Le patron continua de lui parler, le menaçant de le jeter en prison mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas. Mitchie était debout, face à lui, la tête baissée comme honteuse de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Il le comprit sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de parler et quand elle resserra ses bras sur sa poitrine, il enleva sa veste pour la mettre sur ses épaules. A ce moment-là, Ted s'interposa et lui mit un coup de poing pour l'éloigner. Plus blessé dans son orgueil qu'autre chose, le jeune homme se releva rapidement et se mit devant la brunette pour la protéger près à se défendre s'il frappait de nouveau. Le propriétaire du bar ne se laissa pas impressionner par sa position de combat et chercha à le frapper une nouvelle fois. Manque de chance, le jeune homme lui rendit coup pour coup tous ceux qu'il recevait et finit par en avoir assez. S'excusant auprès de son père, il frappa l'homme à l'entrejambe et Ted se plia en deux. Shane joignit ses mains et lui frappa durement son dos, le faisant tomber au sol, inconscient. Ne sachant pas de combien de temps, ils disposaient, il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« - Ecoute, j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer en détail, mais TJ a changé d'avis. Elle accepte que tu sois sa chorégraphe officielle à partir de juillet si tu as tes examens. En attendant, tu bosseras pour elle en collaboration avec son ancien chorégraphe, afin qu'il t'apprenne certaines choses. Mais pour ça, il faut que dès ce soir, tu quittes cet endroit sordide ! … Ecoute, je sais que tu penses que j'ai supplié TJ de t'engager mais c'est faux ! Je t'explique ça en détail mais seulement si tu prends ma main, dit-il en la lui tendant, et que tu acceptes d'aller chercher tes affaires et qu'on parte. T'as que dix-huit ans Diamond, t'as pas l'âge de ruiner ta vie et de coucher avec de vrais dégueulasses dans son genre, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'homme au sol. S'il te plait ?

Il resta face à elle, la main tendue, la suppliant de la prendre. Ce geste signifierait qu'elle était prête à lui faire confiance et surtout de partir d'une manière définitive. Seulement, elle restait face à lui, le fixant de ses yeux trop maquillés, cherchant à savoir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Son patron commença à se réveiller et elle sut qu'elle devait prendre une décision. Sans réfléchir, elle contourna Shane et donna un coup de poing à Ted.

« - De la part de la petite salope, lui cracha-t-elle au visage avant de tendre la main au jeune homme. Je crois que j'ai des affaires à récupérer non, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Il serra ses doigts et ensemble dévalèrent les escaliers. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était à moitié nue, que son maquillage avait coulé et que sa chevelure avait été malmenée. Tout ce qui l'importait était qu'elle était libre. Elle croisa Satine qui lui fit un grand sourire avant de lever le pouce en signe de victoire, puis elle disparut avec le jeune homme dans les coulisses. Celui-ci la prévenant que ses parents voulaient la voir et que TJ était chez lui, elle refit son maquillage l'atténuant, alors que le garçon rangeait ses effets qu'elle lui indiquait. Rapidement, elle se changea complètement et ils sortirent voir Josh qui était le chef du club, ainsi que Rose, les prévenant qu'elle partait. Si le premier n'accueillit pas la nouvelle avec joie, ce ne fut pas le cas de la danseuse qui la prit dans ses bras, lui soufflant à l'oreille.

« - Au nom de toutes les filles, bravo. On est tous fiers de toi et si on se croise dans la rue, on t'autorise à nous éviter.

« - Merci Aline mais crois-moi si je vous croise dans la rue ou ailleurs, je viendrais vous saluer avec plaisir. Vous allez me manquer !

« - Toi aussi puce ! Allez file, c'est l'heure pour toi de retourner vers le soleil.

Souriant, elle secoua la tête et, prise d'une pulsion subite, embrassa rapidement la danseuse sur les lèvres puis partit, sous le regard étonné de son copain. Il la rejoignit néanmoins et ils quittèrent le club par la grande porte. Bob la serra également dans ses bras, puis Shane l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture, lui ouvrant la portière, avant de faire rapidement le tour. Démarrant rapidement, il quitta la rue et rejoignit son quartier, dans le silence quand il demanda d'un coup.

« - J'ai rêvé ou tu as embrassé une fille ?

« - Ce n'était pas la première fois ! Et j'ai déjà fait plus, rit-elle.

« - Avec une fille ?

« - Oui. Il n'y avait, heureusement, aucun danseur.

« - Et bien, fit-il légèrement amusé. Je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir ! … Finalement, dis-moi, jusqu'où as-tu été avec une fille ?

« - Tu veux vraiment le savoir, demanda-t-elle sérieuse.

Lui jetant un bref coup d'œil, il réfléchit et freina au feu rouge. Tout le temps qu'ils furent arrêtés, il pesa le pour et le contre et ne répondit que lorsque le feu devint vert.

« - Finalement non !

Ils rirent joyeusement, puis elle ferma les yeux fatiguée. « Quand je pense qu'il y a une heure, j'étais à deux doigts de perdre ma virginité, songea-t-elle. Et Superman est arrivé, et m'a sauvé. » Quand ils arrivèrent, elle ne les rouvrit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande à quoi elle pensait.

« - A … Ce soir ! Il y a une heure, je n'aurais jamais cru que je sortirais de cet enfer. Grâce à toi ! Merci. Pour tout, je veux dire. J'ai été méchante avec toi et malgré tout, tu m'as quand même aidé à m'en sortir. C'est plus que…

« - C'est rien, je t'assure. Allez maintenant, on entre, que TJ te propose ton prochain contrat et… Entrons, dit-il en secouant la tête comme pour chasser une idée qui lui était venue.

Elle voulut l'interroger mais au même moment, Marie entra dans le garage, leur demandant s'ils comptaient entrer un jour, question qui les fit rire. Acquiesçant, ils descendirent de voiture et rejoignirent le salon, où les attendaient les deux adultes. Elle les salua en souriant et si quelqu'un nota son visage fatigué, ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de lui proposer de boire quelque chose.

« - Et comme t'es majeure depuis hier, t'as même le droit de boire de l'alcool se moqua Shane.

« - Ouais euh… Sans façon, je préfère garder la tête froide.

« - Sage décision, sourit TJ. Bon, je ne suis pas spécialement douée pour ce qui est des ronds de jambe alors je vais faire rapide. Après ton départ, Shane nous a dit que tu avais quelques problèmes avec ton boss et j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as fait sur mon prochain disque. J'ai bien aimé mais ça ferait un trop gros changement entre mon dernier album et celui-là alors je te propose de travailler quelques temps avec mon ancien chorégraphe pour que la transition soit la plus douce possible, et dès que t'as ton diplôme et que t'es cent pour cent libre, je t'engage à plein temps. T'es d'accord ou pas ? Mais attention, en plus d'être perfectionniste, je suis intransigeante, alors il se peut que tu aimes travailler avec moi mais la plupart du temps, tu vas me haïr.

« - D'accord, mais ça tombe bien parce que je déteste bâcler mon travail de mon côté. J'aime que les choses soient bien faites comme il faut, quitte à m'épuiser.

Souriant, elles se serrèrent la main, scellant leur accord, puis Marie arriva avec les verres. Durant une heure, ils discutèrent mettant les conditions de cette nouvelle alliance en place et il fut décidé que Mitchie ne pourrait pas réellement travailler avec la jeune femme tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenue son diplôme avec les meilleures notes possible.

A minuit, TJ rentra chez elle et les deux adultes montèrent se coucher, décrétant qu'ils n'auraient pas la chance de pouvoir faire une grasse matinée le lendemain. La jeune femme comprit que c'était d'avantage pour les laisser seuls mais elle s'abstint de commentaire, les laissant partir, en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Restés seuls, elle observa le jeune homme, en se mordant la lèvre, cherchant vainement un sujet de conversation.

« - Je… Merci Shane. Pour tout, je veux dire. Pour avoir gardé mes secrets et m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure. Sans toi je… Je crois que j'aurais du coucher avec lui et… Les autres, sans aucun recours pour m'échapper de cet enfer. Et je l'aurais regretté. Mais grâce à toi, le seul fait que j'ai à me reprocher, c'est d'avoir dansé dans un club de charme, pour des pervers.

« - Hey. Je ne laisse jamais tomber mes amis, ou ceux que j'aime. Même s'ils refusent mon aide avec autant de fougue que toi. Et puis… S'il t'avait touché et obligé à coucher avec lui, je n'aurais pas pu me regarder dans un miroir !

« - Et moi donc, sourit-elle gênée.

Ils se sourirent et le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Il n'était pas inconfortable ou gênant, au contraire c'était le genre de silence auquel elle était habituée et qui la réconfortait. Néanmoins, le jeune homme le brisa.

« - Dis-moi, ça t'ennuie si on monte dans ma chambre ? Non parce que là on risque de recroiser mes parents demain, quand ils se lèveront pour travailler. Enfin, si on est encore éveillés !

Elle sourit mais se leva, lui signifiant son accord. Sans faire trop de bruit, ils rejoignirent l'étage et durant l'ascension des escaliers, elle chercha doucement sa main, de peur d'être rejetée, mais il se contenta de la serrer avec douceur. Arrivés dans la chambre, ils fermèrent la porte avec le verrou et s'assirent face à face sur le lit, comme la semaine précédente. Ils se fixèrent tous les deux sans parler, puis il se leva d'un bond et lui demandant d'attendre fouilla dans son dressing. Le jeune homme en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, un petit carton dans les mains.

« - Tiens, je… Je t'avais acheté ça et j'ai voulu te le donner hier au _Jasmin_ mais tu nous as esquivé, dit-il en lui tendant, donc euh bon anniversaire Mitchie.

« - Merci ça me touche énormément. Je peux l'ouvrir maintenant ?

Il hocha la tête et elle déballa le cadeau. La boite refermait une sorte de gros ruban long et elle l'interrogea du regard.

« - C'est une écharpe à cheveux, d'après la vendeuse. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé à toi et… Je l'ai fait broder.

« - Je vois, dit-elle en lisant l'inscription. _Never lose hope_, lut-elle intriguée.

« - Ne perds jamais espoir, traduisit-il. C'est du français.

« - D'accord. A partir de ce soir, c'est ma nouvelle devise, sourit-elle avant de se pencher pour le serrer dans ses bras. Merci beaucoup, c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu.

« - Ravi qu'il te plaise, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

La jeune femme resta contre lui quelques secondes puis finit par s'éloigner doucement. Seulement, il noua ses bras dans son dos et elle ne put se replacer correctement. Sa position n'était pas confortable mais elle s'en moquait éperdument. Être contre lui, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis mardi, lui faisait un bien fou et elle le lui signala en plaçant sa tête sur son épaule, alors qu'il l'attirait dans ses bras. Doucement, elle se laissa faire ne l'aidant qu'à mieux s'installer et lorsqu'ils furent blottit l'un contre l'autre, elle soupira de contentement.

« - Si tu savais comme tes câlins m'ont manqués depuis mardi, chuchota-t-elle.

« - A moi aussi même si ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque le plus, avoua-t-il sur le même ton de confidence qu'elle.

« - C'est quoi ?

« - A ton avis, murmura-t-il.

Elle le fixa intriguée et comprit lorsqu'il commença à se rapprocher doucement d'elle. Elle eut un léger sourire et s'approcha à son tour de lui, avec la peur qu'il ne la repousse, mais quand elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes ses doutes s'envolèrent, en même temps que les papillons dans son estomac. Lentement, elle entoura son cou, les yeux fermés et caressa sa nuque du bout des doigts. Il sourit contre sa bouche, avant de la rapprocher encore plus de lui voulant à nouveau, sentir son corps de femme contre le sien. Tendrement, il fit glisser ses mains dans son dos qu'il caressa doucement, alors que le manque d'air se fit sentir. S'éloignant, ils remplirent leurs poumons, avant d'échanger un nouveau baiser plus passionné, si bien que lentement, il fit remonter son haut pour frôler sa peau. Quand ses doigts entèrent en contact avec son épiderme, elle frissonna et il s'éloigna lui demandant d'une voix rauque :

« - T'as froid ?

« - Non, répondit-elle en souriant avant de l'embrasser une troisième fois.

Il ignorait combien ses caresses étaient douces et elle ne se voyait pas lui avouer que c'était de le sentir que c'était ce contact qui la faisait frissonner de plaisir. Il avait la peau de ses mains douces et elle se demanda si c'était l'ensemble de son corps qui l'était, aussi doucement elle glissa une de ses mains sur son torse, la faisant doucement passer sous la chemise qu'il avait mise. Quand elle posa ses doigts sur lui, elle sentit ses abdominaux se contracter et sourit contre ses lèvres, avant de doucement frôler sa peau. Comme elle l'avait songé, elle était douce et chaude, aussi elle la fit passer jusqu'à son dos qu'elle frôla doucement. Une nouvelle fois, ils durent s'éloigner par manque d'air mais aussitôt, il embrassa son cou, alors qu'il faisait courir ses mains dans son dos. Doucement, l'une d'entre elle passa sur son ventre et fut à son tour de se tendre, avant de s'abandonner à ses caresses. Fermant les yeux, elle pencha la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès à son cou, soupirant doucement. La jeune femme sentit ses lèvres descendre jusqu'à ses clavicules, avant d'embrasser le tissu de son haut, en baisant son épaule puis son bras. Tendrement, ses mains remontèrent son top bleu, et elle s'écarta.

« - Je… S'il te plait, pas ce soir ! Je n'ai pas très envie de…

« - D'accord, chuchota-t-il. Mais dis-moi, ajouta-t-il en souriant, on peut se reconsidérer comme un couple toi et moi ?

« - Je rêve, tu oses te moquer de moi, sourit-elle en reconnaissant la question qu'elle lui avait posé le samedi précédant.

Il acquiesça amusé et elle le frappa derrière la tête, avant de l'embrasser doucement, puis hocha la tête. Elle aussi avait envie de reprendre leur histoire aussi quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis contre le mur, le jeune homme la gardant prisonnière de ses bras. Du bout du doigt, il caressa son bras, tout en l'écoutant parler. Elle lui confia son impression d'être plus légère qu'avant et surtout plus heureuse. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir signé ce fameux contrat mais ne le regrettait pas, ce qu'elle lui confia. Il ne put cacher sa stupéfaction, et elle sourit.

« - réfléchis Shane. Si je n'y avais pas travaillé, on ne se serait pas rencontré ? Et donc, actuellement, je ne serais pas super heureuse confortablement calé dans tes bras, savourant chacun de tes baisers. Ce soir, quand tu es entré dans le bureau, j'ai senti une bouffée d'espoir renaître en moi, mais ce n'est qu'en montant dans ta voiture, que j'ai senti à quel point j'étais réellement libre. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, je t'en suis reconnaissante.

« - Et bien, sourit-il en passa sa main libre sur son ventre, j'ai bien une idée. Si tu acceptais de dormir à la maison cette nuit ? Dans mes bras, comme l'autre fois avec comme seul changement, la grasse matinée qu'on va pouvoir s'offrir ? Après tout, tu ne travailles pas avant samedi prochain et j'ai mon week-end de libre également.

* * *

FIN

* : Ancien acteur des années cinquante, Ronald Reagan se reconvertit dans la politique et devient en 1966, gouverneur de Californie, avant d'être président des Etats-Unis dans les années 1980. Si mes sources sont exactes. (Désolée j'avais oublié cet info dans la partie précédente mdr.)

Et voilà. Je clôture officiellement cet os. Enfin, disons qu'à la base, j'avais décidé d'écrire un os mais 63 pages à lire d'un coup, ça fait peut-être beaucoup, d'où les coupures. J'espère cependant qu'il vous a plut. Moi j'ai aimé en écrire chaque ligne.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


End file.
